Run Away With Me
by dreaming-world
Summary: When Princess Kezia runs away from being forced to marry she swears off romance forever until she falls into a lake and surfaces in middle earth. This is a 10th walker story and a Legomance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Thanks for choosing to read my story! This first chapter in giving a bit of background on Kezia, so please bare with it. This is my first time writing a lotr story so I hope you like it. I hereby humbly promise that there is not or ever will a Mary Sue in this story!

I do not own anything apart from my oc so don't sue me Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Kezia was frantically pacing up and down the lavish room. Her tendrils of her scarlet wavy hair slowly escaping its elegant up do to whip around her face as she quickly turned on her heel to continue her rapid walk back to the other end of the room. She was furious, downright livid. How dare they do this! How could they! This wasn't the freaking 1800's. She had a say in her life, she had rights! How could they have such blatant disregard for her opinion? They were signing her life away and she was told she had no choice! She continued pacing as her internal rant carried on.

"Screw this!" she yelled at the empty room. She had finally stopped pacing but her breathing was still erratic as she stood in the middle of the empty room, her fist clenched tightly in to fists at her side. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Yelling and ranting would do her little good, right now she needed to calm down and focus, to be intelligent and find a way out of this mess. Slowly she released her breath and unclenched her fists repeating this method several times feeling she tension and anger ease away before she opened her dark blue eyes.

A timid knock sound at her door and she turned slowly to face it. She caught sight of herself in the floor length mirror noticing her hair was escaping she sighed and brushed a few strand back and tucked them behind her ear.

"Enter" she called out. The door opened and a familiar small figure belonging to her maid entered. Sophie her maid bobbed into a curtsey, a habit that Kezia had been trying to get her out of when they were alone. She had been succeeding so this sudden formality immediately brought a frown to Kezia's face. "What are you doing?" she demanded, her tone harsher than she had intended as she was quite close to Sophie.

Sophie stood up properly but refused to meet Kezia's eyes. "His highness would like you to make your way to the ballroom immediately." She stated simply.

Silence followed. A long silence which left Sophie feeling extremely uncomfortable. She began to fidget when she felt Kezia's gaze on her but she still refused to look up. She had grown close to Kezia, the Princess had quickly taken Sophie under her wing, she did not really have much need of a maid as Kezia was fiercely independent so the role Sophie had assumed was more of a confidant, a friend to the Princess. Her fear to raise her eyes was because she knew what she would see in Kezia's. Eventually she could not resist and raised her face to look.

Kezia was standing there in all her finery, truly looking every inch a Princess. Her heart shaped face was framed by a few strands of her scarlet hair. She had the traditional white porcelain skin that accompanied all red heads, she also had inherited the fiery temper to go with it. As Sophie looked into Kezia's face she caught her breath. Kezia was beautiful, there was no doubt of that, soft pale pink full lips that permanently seemed to be smiling creating small dimple either side. A small dainty nose and a pale blush that highlighted her cheekbones, contrasting perfectly against her pale skin giving the impression of a soft glow. Her eyes were lined in a soft charcoal grey that swept into a flick and matched perfectly with the silver simmer powder on her eye lids.

The gown she wore looked like it was made specifically for her; it wouldn't have surprised Sophie if that was true. Designers often tried to get Kezia to model their latest designs to create a royal trend that everyone would pay handsomely to mimic. The dress was a masterpiece on its own, a sheer dress that was adorned with sequined blue flower and plant motifs. A strapless design that had the sequin vines and flowers twirling their way around her chest hugging itself to her torso. The sequins covered her breasts but the shaped outlined her figure beautifully. A sheer section appeared underneath her chest in a tasteful wavy design giving the illusion that the dress was in two pieces and a glimpse at the Princess's flawless skin. The swirling flower design then emerged once more sprawling delicately across her waist and hips and covering her essential areas before the pattern gave way to the sheer material with the occasional flower adornments. Threw it the skirt of the dress you could see Kezia legs silhouetted against the pattern. Her cheeky interpretation of a dress suitable for ball whilst being modern yet tasteful. A pair of pale blue stilettos each adorned with a flower from the dress finished off her outfit perfectly. The Princess despite her station rarely chose to dress up but when she did it was breath taking.

Yet that was not the reason for Sophie to lose her breath. Kezia had chosen to match her dress to what she consider her best feature, her deep blue eyes. Eyes that reflected her emotions even when her face betrayed nothing. What Sophie saw in Kezia's eyes made her immediately reach out to grasp her hand. Kezia was strong willed and independent to a fault but never had Sophie seen her look so lost. The eyes that looked back at Sophie were filled with despair and desperation.

Kezia felt Sophie take her hand and start making soothing comments but she couldn't make sense of them. She felt numb. She felt lost. But the over riding sensation was hopelessness. She couldn't think. She needed to find a way out of this yet her mind refused to co-operate and now she needed to go, her time was up.

A sigh of exasperation escaped her lips and she felt her face form the serene mask of calmness she often adopted when she didn't want people to know what she was feeling. "Sophie" she said her voice managing to stay even despite her wanting to cry, wail and scream about the injustice of it all. "Please fetch my tiara" she paused collecting herself "the one with the sapphire" she added as if it was an afterthought.

Sophie let go of the Princess hand, she saw the forced calmness settle on Kezia face and did as she was bid. As she returned she saw Kezia sitting at her dresser, placing a necklace round her neck. It was a long silver chain that joined in the middle and then fell intertwined to between her breasts where it ended in a dark blue Sapphire. Sophie walked over quietly and placed the tiara on the Princess's head. The moment it was put in place Kezia stood abruptly and left the room.

Her mind was still blank as she walked the corridors to the ballroom. The sharp tap tap of her stilettos on the wooden floor the only sound she heard until she came to the waiting area to join her father and mother were she could hear the orchestra playing and the murmur of many people in conversation.

"What took you so long Kezia" the sound of her father's voice brought her out of her trance like state. She still couldn't think properly so she did the only thing she could at this point. Beg.

"Please Father reconsider." She began "It is not what I want, I can't do this. I won't do it. To be forced to marry is wrong. I have only met him once and I really was not enthralled with him " She paused gasping for breath "He is an insufferable idiot who I quite frankly would happily never associate with again. He is stuck up, rude and obnoxious and I will never be happy with him nor will I ever forgive you if you do this to me!"

"You disappoint me Kezia" Her father spoke in a low tone oozing with disapproval "I do not do this for your benefit but because it is your duty. You are the Princess and therefore you must do what is best for your country weather it please you or not!"

"I may be a Princess but I am a also 21 year old woman with a life to live. I would rather live it without having such intolerable fool for a husband sucking any joy of life I might find away from me" She argued her voice raising in volume.

"You will do as I say, You are a Princess but you refuse to act like one! Your Mother and I were already married at your age. Why? Because it was my duty to make sure our line continued and now you must do the same." He shouted at her.

Kezia stood there for a moment, her mouth agape. "To continue the line" she repeated in a small voice. "To continue the line" she repeated once again. Finally fully comprehending what he meant. It wasn't till a single tear fell from her eyes that she realised they had misted over.

"Oh for christ sake Kezia, pull yourself together we do not have time for your antics, try and delay this all you want but I am making your marriage announcement tonight!" he stated without emotion before turning and making his way back to the door. Taking the hand of the Queen, her mother who had remained silent throughout their exchange. Kezia's misted eyes blinked as light suddenly appeared as the grand doors began to opened to the ball room for the King and Queen to make their appearance.

Kezia took a step back, away from the ballroom, soon another step away followed as she backed away from the future her father dictated before she knew it she had turned and was running as fast as she could in her heels away from the ballroom, her dress flaring out behind her. She vaguely heard her father call after her but she refused to stop, believing that she could run away from the future chosen for her. Suddenly she was outside and she felt the cool air whip around her skin and saw her breathe steam up in front of her. But still she refused to stop. Running away from the palace, only now did she realised she never called it home, always the palace. She ran through the palace grounds toward the wooded area near the palace lake. As she made it to the woods she staggered but caught her footing, placing a hand on the nearest tree she quickly glanced behind to see if she was followed. Seeing some movement in the distance by the palace she quickly tucked herself behind the tree.

Her breathing was still laboured, her chest heaving after running. Kezia would not deny it, she hated exercise with a passion, she had only been to the gym once or twice but she had always left feeling disgruntled. She hated getting sweaty and dirty so now avoid them like the plague, luckily for her, her figure stayed much the same without exercise so she had never seen the drawbacks, until now. She was shockingly aware now how unfit she was, sure running in stilettos wasn't exactly the easiest thing but she should not be struggling this much.

She peered back round the tree and saw that guards in the distance had moved towards the gate. Silently she cursed herself, if running away was her objective then the best route would have been through that gate however in her hurry she hadn't really planned what she would do, honestly she was surprised she had managed to get this far without being caught.

Slowly she turned back to the woods and walked further into the trees. She had got so caught up in running away from the situation she hadn't really thought what she would do if she succeeded. Did she really want to run away, or was she just making a point. To be forced to marry to 'continue to line' was an old and ridiculous notion, she found herself huffing in annoyance. Her father had always wanted a son but instead he got her, a daughter. Until now she hadn't thought it was that big of an issue to him, he had always been stern and cold towards her but she had put that down to the pressures of being a king. But he had just told her that her only purpose was to basically be a broodmare. It sickened her. She was his daughter for God sake and he was palming her off as if it was just another business deal.

She felt her eyes sting as tears now trickled freely from her eyes. She had only found out about her engagement announcement an hour before the ball and that was by fluke as she overheard the butler confirming details with her father about tonight's ball. She had confronted him immediately but was quickly cast aside by her father who claimed her had more important matters to attend to. What could be more important than ruining your daughter's life! She had thought it was odd to have a ball in November but hadn't given it much thought and just assumed it was in honour of another deal between a neighbouring Country. She now felt thoroughly stupid, how could she have been so blind and naive. That feeling only intensified as she walked into a low hanging branch.

"Fuck!" she swore as she felt the smarting pain spread across her forehead. Growling in exasperation she ran her fingers through her hair quickly finding the pins that held her hair and ripped them out flinging them to leaf covered floor. Her scarlet wavy hair quickly swung free of its bindings and flowed to midway down her back. Slowly kezia removed her fingers from her hair and massaged her temples the tension from tonight was quickly bringing on a migraine. She slowly started walking again she could feel the cold setting in, it was November and here she was walking round in a sheer dress ... not her smartest move. She usually was intelligent and observant but the events of tonight had thrown that to hell. She gasped suddenly as the realisation of what she had done set it. She had ran away! She had no other clothes with her, she had left her phone in her room and her purse. The gate was now locked so was trapped inside the palace grounds.

"Shit, shit fucking shit!" she swore loudly venting her frustrations. There was nothing left for her now she would have to return to the palace and face the wrath of her Father who she had publically humiliated by running away, well she had tried diplomacy first and when that failed she ran. "I am so screwed" she groaned.

Knowing she would have to return was a daunting prospect one she would like to delay as long as she could so she continued to walk through the woods not paying attention to where she was going. She had ridden in these woods often so she knew how to get back when she wanted to but for know she was happy meandering, looking up at the night sky through the empty branches of trees. The moon and stars were out and she spent a while walking whilst looking up. Another stupid mistake she would come to realise when she went to take another step and finding nothing there. Completely overbalanced her arms cartwheeling backwards as she tried to stop herself falling. Her eyes quickly taking in that she had reached to cliff face that provide a beautiful view across the lake below. Normally it was beautiful but when you are a second from falling 70 feet into the freeing water below you have to a new perspective of it.

Kezia let out a scream as she lost her battle for balance and fell. She felt the wind buffeting her face and ripping through her hair, the sound of her scream echoing in her ears and her dressing sparkling beautifully in the moonlight. All of that disappeared as she entered the water hard. The air was knocked out of her by the force she hit the water with. Her mouth still open from screaming quickly tried to gasp for air but she only succeeded in filling her lungs with water. The water was dark and she could feel herself flailing blindly to try and swim to the surface, whichever way that was. She could feel her movements slow down as the icy water claimed her, she could feel herself slowly sinking as her movement eventually stopped and watched as the air bubbles escaped her mouth rising to the surface ... THE SURFACE! Finally she had located the way up but now she lack the capacity to move. Trying to move her arms was like moving a lead weight, she had to move now! She was out of air and could feel the blackness taking over her vision. Every movement was a huge effort as she kicked and flailed her way to the surface. She was almost at the top when she completely ran out of oxygen she could feel the burn in her lung but fought the urge to breath as it would only let in more of the icy water. In one last effort her arm broke the surface and she burst upwards out of the water. She managed to cough out some of the water and take a ragged breath in before she sunk back under the water again. Kicking once more she surfaced again spluttering as her body tried to breathe again. Her eyes took in her surroundings making out the shore about 500 metres away. She rolled on her back so she could breathe freely and kicked her way to the shore her arms too heavy to move. She was so tired and the cold was really seeping into her bones so much so her teeth began to chatter uncontrollably. As desperate as she was to reach the shore quickly her energy level was so low she progress was slow. Eventually she rolled over to look at her progress and found the she could reach the bottom of the lake with her feet. Forcing herself forward she began to stagger to the shore line. By the time the water was at knee height her dress was clinging to her body and her red hair was plastered to her face. The tiara pinned in her hair began to slip and she watched in fall into the water next to her. She was a dead woman if she lost that. Despite the cold she stopped and bent down in the water to retrieve the sparking headwear. Straightening up she froze, 10 feet away from her on the shoreline stood a man also frozen to the spot like her. He had long blonde hair flowing over his shoulders and was wearing what looked like a green tunic and leggings. His face looked young and beautifully angular his eyes were a light blue eyes staring at her, shock was the most prominent emotion evident on his face.

Well damn! Why can't I be forced to marry him. Was the last thought Kezia had before she collapsed into the blackness.

* * *

So there it is, the first chapter out the way I was surprised by how long it got!

The next chapter is straight into lotr, so watch this space.

Love it? Hate it? Reviews are always appreciated I can't get better without your feedback


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone, Thank you for the follows, it was the boost I needed to know people actually wanted to read this :)

Just a quick apology for the last chapter I was in a rush to put on here I didn't really check for mistakes, looking back there are quite a few! Sorry. This chapter I double checked so hopefully it will be better.

_Italics = _Elvish

Enjoy :)

* * *

The only way to describe the fellowships current mood was miserable. Looking round Legolas took in the faces of each member, all of them openly showing their fatigue and desolation. The last few days had seen the fellowship fail at their attempt to scale the mighty Caradhras. Despite the thick snow and the howling cold wind the group had made it far up the mountain before Saruman had intervened and brought the mountain down upon them. Unable to continue on their path the hobbit Frodo had made the decision that they should retreat and try the route through the Mines.

The last two days the group had trekked back down the treacherous mountain. With his Elvish skills the mountain had given him as much trouble as the rest of the fellowship. Now finally back at the base of the mountain the group all but collapsed to the ground. Ice and snow clung to their clothes refusing to thaw as their body temperatures were so low. The only sound the group made was the four hobbits teeth chattering frantically. Even the dwarf for once was silent.

"We need to get a fire started, before the fury of Caradhras takes hold" Aragorn said forcing himself to his feet heading to the nearby woods to collect dry wood. Legolas followed, remaining silent as he began collecting suitable wood.

"_You do not approve of Frodo's decision?"_ Aragorn inquired, his voice light and quiet.

"_It is not my place to say. The ring-bearer made his choice, whether it is the correct path remains to be seen" _Legolas replied his voice even.

Aragorn paused from his task, standing up and looked at Legolas _"I have known you a long time my friend, you need not hide your thoughts from me" _

Legolas glanced back at the man and sighed _"I know not my own thoughts, this quest has suffered setbacks and ill omens from the start, maybe it is fated to fail"_

Aragorn was silent as he studied the elf in front of him. _"It cannot fail if we do not try and in trying there is always a chance of success" _He finally replied. _"Your feelings are justified my friend but we cannot stop when we have barely begun"_

Legolas's eyes snapped into focus as he looked at Aragorn _"I have sworn an oath to see this quest to the end and I will do so_" He paused "_Forgive me my friend for doubting at the first struggle_"

"_It is best to clear your troubled thoughts now, the road ahead will not be an easy one ... especially for an elf who hates going underground" _Aragorn jested a smile breaking out on his wearied face before continuing his task of collecting wood, all the time make jokes at Legolas expense. Legolas attempted to remain indifferent to the comments but soon a small chuckle escaped his lips and smile formed on his face.

* * *

Ten minutes later a fire had been started and the fellowship gathered around it. Even though elves did not feel the cold as mortals did, Legolas felt a sense of comfort wash over him as he felt the warmth radiated from the flames. As the fellowship warmed up life began to return to group, small conversations broke out, Gandalf and Aragorn consulting over which path was the quickest and safest to the mines. Boromir and Gimli debated over the merits and flaws of the others weapons and the hobbits, well the hobbits discussion as usual was over food.

"Pippin those sausages are for a special occasion, not to be eaten when you feel like it" Sam said smacking Pippins hand away from his pack which contained the food.

"Special occasion, what special occasion are we going to have out here" Pippin complained rubbing the back of his which had been hit.

"I can think of one Pippin" replied Merry with a mischievous grin on his face. "Special occasion are like celebrations. I believe we can celebrate surviving that mountain, or maybe the return of feeling in my hands"

"I do believe you are right Merry, what a fine occasion to be celebrated!" Pippin said "It's only proper Sam that we feast upon sausages to celebrate this achievement"

Legolas's eyes drifted to the only member who remained silent. Frodo was sat next to the other hobbits but the look in his eyes showed his mind was miles away. Probably pondering over the same thoughts he himself had expressed to Aragorn, only Aragorn was too busy at present to pull Frodo out of his dark thoughts.

"Frodo would you care to accompany me too refresh our water supplies" He asked.

Frodo jumped slightly upon hearing his name but agreed to help, standing up and collecting his fellow hobbits water skins whilst Legolas collected the rest.

"Where are we going to get water from Legolas" Frodo asked as they entered the tree line.

"The snow that has melted from the mountains forms a river not far from here" He paused listening and then pointed to Frodo's right. "That direction"

Frodo smiled "That elven hearing is quite useful. I would not know what direction to look for water and the trees are so thick here I would be lost for hours"

"Elven hearing is a blessing" he replied "or so I thought but after hearing Pippins stomach rumble constantly for the last few days I am beginning to reconsider"

He smiled when he heard Frodo's laugh in response. "I can imagine that could become quite tiresome"

"It's not so bad" he paused "but when you add Gimli's snoring as well, it is quite a miracle I have not succumbed to a headache" he chuckled along with Frodo.

It was pleasing to see the hobbits spirits lighten, as Frodo began to tell him off misadventures of Merry and Pippin and trouble they caused.

"Ahh I can hear the river now myself" Frodo commented after they had walked for about five minutes. "And there it is" he pointed between the trees to where the river could be glimpsed though the dense foliage.

Frodo began to move towards the river when Legolas put a hand on his shoulder stilling him. Frodo turned to look at the elf who was now staring intently at the river. Frodo knew better than to question the elf so remained silent waiting for Legolas to finish surveying the area.

"Frodo it would be wise if you were to return to camp now" Legolas whispered quietly after a moment of listening to the surrounding. When Frodo did not move the elf looked down at him.

"We have walked for some time Legolas, I would not know the way back. I don't know what you have heard or seen but surely staying together would be the safer option." Frodo said his eyes now darting about the forest in search of what had Legolas worried.

Legolas frowned understanding the hobbits predicament. To leave the ring bearer alone in the woods was asking for trouble. Slowly he nodded and began walking slowly forwards his footsteps not making a sound as he approached the tree line. He beckoned Frodo forward so that they were both peering out of the trees towards a lake that fed the river.

"What are we looking for?" Frodo whispered.

"I heard something a moment ago, it could be nothing but I am going to check the area." Legolas responded slowly moving from the cover of the trees. "Stay here until I call for you" he said his back to Frodo as he moved into the open approaching the edge of the Lake.

The lake was partially frozen, great chunks of ice floated on the water occasionally bumping into each other as the current moved them. His eyes seeing nothing amiss Legolas closed his eyes and focused on the sounds the river and the forest made, he could hear the creaking trees behind him, Frodos breathing and the sound of leaves crunching as the hobbit shifted his weight. The rumbling of ice falling from the mountain, and the water lapping the shore, all of these were as he expected. He felt the tension leave his body as he realised there were no enemies in the area. He began to turn back to Frodo to tell him it was alright when he heard a gasp. He froze his eyes flickering to lake to locate the sound. He could see nothing but he had definitely heard someone. The water was rippling from the middle of the lake but that could be caused by the current of the ice floating nearby. No something was amiss, another trick by Saruman no doubt. His hands reach behind his back for his bow, despite the fact he currently had no target he was going to be prepared when one appeared. Nocking an arrow he waited whatever was in the lake would have to surface again soon. The noise he had been waiting for sounded to his right, another gasp, the sound of someone struggling for air. The spluttering cough of ridding water from the lungs filled the air and his eyes caught sight of his target. Five hundred meters into the lake he saw a spluttering figure, their back was towards him making them an easy target. Legolas drew back his bow pulling the string taught, he was ready to let his arrow fly when the figure turned towards the shore. He saw a glimpse of something sparkle and glow before the figure rolled on its back and began to kick its way to the shore.

Whatever it was it was moving slowly and making much noise, clearly it had given up on using stealth as an option. As the figure made its way to the shore Legolas took aim again and waited for the target to present a clear shot again. He took the chance to use focus his hearing to check on Frodo though his eyes never left his target.

* * *

Frodo was still in the tree line at first everything had seemed fine until Legolas had slowly grabbed his bow. From where he was positioned Frodo couldn't see much but whatever it was clearly had the elf on edge as he watched Legolas prepare to fire. He heard a splash from the lake and saw the elf lower his bow slightly head tilting to the side as if contemplating something. As the splashes came nearer he saw Legolas once again take aim. Frodo realised how tense he had become and tried to will himself into relaxing his muscles. Legolas was here and would protect him that he knew without a doubt. But who would protect Legolas? What if the enemy were too many? What if the Legolas could not hold them back, what then! Frodo found himself panicking, his eyes searching for a weapon, scanning the trees for a possible way back to camp, not that he even knew where that was. His hand found a stick. It was just a stick but it made him feel better knowing he had something to hand should he need it.

"Calm yourself" It was barely a whisper and seemed to float away on the breeze so much so that Frodo doubted he had heard it. He looked back to Legolas to find the elf had turned to look at him a concerned look on his face. "I will protect you" he whispered quietly.

All of a sudden he saw the elf quickly turn back to face the water his bow ready and aimed in a blur of motion that left Frodo in awe. That awe turned to shock as he saw the elf lower his bow and seemingly freeze staring out into the lake. Frodo could hear the splashing of something very close to the shore and felt his panic returning, why wasn't Legolas doing something!

* * *

Meanwhile Legolas was frozen to spot, he had been prepared his bow aimed, he had a clear visual on his target now who was standing upright in front of him struggling to walk through the water to the shore. He had been prepared to take down orcs but in front of him was a woman. A dress clinging to her figure and red hair plastered to her face, he could hear her gasping breathes, her teeth chattering violently. He felt himself lowering his bow as he watched the woman stagger forward and a jewelled item fall from her head and into the water. The woman bent to retrieve it and slowly stood upright and froze. Her eyes locked on him assessing him as he was her, she was unarmed and apparently alone. Her skin was pale and from the close distance now he could see her fingers clutching the jewelled headwear taking a bluish tinge from the cold. His eyes were drawn to the faint glow from her chest, the blue gem that hung there was emitting a soft glow that was diminishing as he looked at it. He heard the woman gasp again and then watched as she collapsed into the water.

Legolas sprung into action dropping his bow and running into the water. The woman was floating face down a few meters from the shore, it took him seconds to reach her and pull her out from the water. Pulling the woman into his arms he walked back out of the water. Placing her gently on the pebbled shore his finger went to her neck to find a pulse, after a few second of finding nothing he felt a sluggish beat. He quickly assessed her, a few cuts and scrape were all he could find. It was the cold that was affecting her the most. It had been several minutes he had been surveying the lake and if she had been in that icy water for that length of time it was going to get bad really quick if she didn't get warm soon. He noted her laboured breathing and the icy feel of her skin beneath his hand and made the only decision he could. He scooped her up in his arm and yelled for Frodo.

Frodo appeared at his side a moment later his eyes wide as he took in the scene before him.

"We need to get her warm, grab my bow we're going back to camp" Legolas said as he stood up turning towards the wood he took off at brisk walk. Reaching the tree line he realised the hobbit wasn't with him. Turning around he saw the hobbit had collected his bow and was now bending to retrieve the jewelled item that had been clutched in the woman's hand before she fell.

"Frodo, hurry" Legolas urged and the hobbit picked it up and ran to his side.

"What happened? Who is she? Where did she come from?" Frodo began asking running to keep up with Legolas's brisk strides.

"I do not know Frodo, she was in the water and collapsed as she made it to the shore" he briefly summarised. "It appears she was in the water for some length of time, her body is going into shock" he told the hobbit as he felt the woman shivering in his arms. He saw Frodo nod in understanding but nothing else was said as the two of them hurried back through the woods to camp.

Nearing the camp, Legolas called out to Aragorn knowing the ranger would be listening for their return. Within moments Aragorn appeared out of the trees sword in hand. As his eyes fell upon the elf and the hobbit hurrying towards him they widened as he saw the elf carrying a soaked unconscious woman. Ushering them forward he led them to camp and shooed the hobbits away from the fire so Legolas could lay the woman down. Gandalf appeared at Aragorn's side and looked down at the woman, whilst the rest of the fellowship appeared shocked. Gandalf merely nodded before taking a blanket and draping across the woman's shivering body. He placed a hand on her forehead a murmured a few words before standing again. "She will survive" he stated simply and then took a seat on a log near the fire. "She must remain by the fire to undo the workings of the icy water."

"Care to tell me elf how you went to fill the waterskins but returned with a strange woman" Gimli asked his tone suspicious.

Legolas turned to find the rest of fellowship staring at him expectantly. He quickly told of the events of the last half hour, with Frodo occasionally chipping in. After finishing there was silence as the fellowship now looked at the woman who was still shivering next to the fire.

"So laddie, let me get this right. We are on a quest of the uttermost secrecy and you decided to bring a strange woman, whose intent we do not know, who was found less than a mile from us, back to our camp!" the dwarf ranted.

"And what would you have done dwarf, left a unarmed, unconscious woman and be on your merry way. You dwarfs care nothing for lives of others." Legolas retorted

"How dare you ins..."

"Enough!" Gandalf said his voice not even raised but the authority was clear for all to hear. "What is done is done; we shall only know the truth of this matter when the she awakes."

"She dropped this" Frodo said holding up the jewelled headwear "It looks like a crown but none that I have seen."

The fellowship crowded round to look at it.

"Tis a fine piece of workmanship that" Gilmi commented "The like of which I haven't seen before, the gems are real, that sapphire in the middle could by you an army, the diamonds around it, hell they could by you city if you wanted"

"It is not an elven design either" Legolas said simply

"How is it that we represent most of races on middle earth yet none can identify this crown" Boromir said. "It is not of Gondor nor of Rohan that much I can say."

"Maybe we cannot identify it because it is not of middle earth" Gandalf said in a low voice. The fellowship all looked at him expectantly "Just the musings of an old man" he chuckled before puffing on his pipe. "I suggest we turn in for the night."

""What ... and leave ourselves at the mercy of a stranger in our camp. I think not!" Gimli said in outrage.

"It is one unarmed unconscious woman Gimli. I do not think she will be able to attack us in her current situation do you" Aragorn said patting Gimli on the shoulder.

"She looks fairly harmless to me" Pippin piped up.

"Aye Laddie all women look that way but the second your backs turned is the second you find a knife in it" Gimli said

"If you fear for your life dwarf may I suggest that you take the watch then" Legolas commented with a smirk.

"Good idea Legolas, it would be wise to double the watch whilst times are uncertain" Gandalf intervened before another argument began. "Gimli, Boromir you take the first watch, Aragorn and Legolas can take the second. The rest of you to bed!"

Legolas lay on his bedroll looking up at the stars their soft glow reminding him of the necklace the woman wore. Stars always fascinate the elves and in looking at them Legolas always felt at peace, it was not long before he found rest. When he was woken for his watch Legolas glanced over at the woman, she lying in exact position she had when he had placed her down. Her breathing had become smoother, less laboured. She looked like she was merely asleep now instead of unconscious. Turning away he took up his position on the opposite side of camp than Aragorn, staying there for the rest of his watch, his eyes only occasionally flickering to the woman. One question kept his mind occupied until the dawn came. Who was she?

* * *

So there it is, hopefully you liked it :)

I will try to update every 2 weeks so bear with me.

Follows/Reviews/PM's are much appreciated it's good to get feedback from you guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry I'm a day late. There were 2 ways I wanted this chapter to go. i wrote one and then hated it so i scrapped it and started all over again.**

**It took a while but I am happy with it, plus its my longest chapter ever! Not gonna lie totally proud of that!**

**Thanks to everyone who followed and fav'd it and a shout out to my first reviewer riehull - you made my day, hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! :-)**

* * *

The light was too bright when Kezia woke up. It must have been an ungodly hour as she could hear birds singing. She was never up early enough to hear their morning chorus. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face and its bright rays of light piercing through her still closed eyelids.

'Great!' She thought 'I must have left the curtains open again'. Groaning she rolled over to turn her face away from the blazing light so she could sleep for another few hours. She had a pounding migraine and having light shining in her face was the last thing she wanted. Snuggling down into her bed she attempted to find blissful sleep again.

* * *

"She moved!"

"Shh Pippin, you'll wake her up"

"Oh right ... Merry if she does wake up what do we do?"

"I don't know Pip, Gandalf said just to watch her while they had a meeting"

"I know that but ... if she wakes up do we like attack her or offer her breakfast?"

"We can't attack Pip, she's a lady!"

"So breakfast then! ... Say Merry what do you give royalty for breakfast"

"Ermmm, well what about sausages, everybody loves sausages"

"Not elves though"

"Well she's not an elf is she"

"Never said she was I was just pointing out that elves do not eat sausages"

"Oi! You two better pack that in, you're meant to be on guard duty, What if she wakes up and tries to take it"

"Do you think she would?"

"Ai, I think she could be very dangerous to Mr Frodo, why else would she be out here in the middle of nowhere if not to steal it"

"Soooo, we don't give her sausages for breakfast?"

"No, those sausages are for a special occasion I have told you that!"

"Now whose being loud"

"Shut up Pippin"

"But eating with royalty is a special occasion"

"We don't know who she is Merry, she could have stolen that crown for all we know"

"I doubt it, Gandalf would not have left us here with her if she was a threat"

"See Sam, Frodo thinks she isn't dangerous"

"You're still not getting those sausages"

"Ahhh Sam, please we haven't had a full stomach since we left Rivendell"

"No! And that's the last I'll hear of it"

"Ohhh Shut up, some of us are trying to sleep!"

"She spoke!"

* * *

After a few moments of blissful silence Kezia heard talking. 'Must be the maids again' she thought. They always tried to be quiet as she really wasn't a morning person but today they were loud, too loud, this was verging on a full blown argument right next to her! Listening they seemed to be arguing about breakfast, 'What the fuck' she internally groaned couldn't they just get her the usual breakfast no need for a bloody brawl in her room.

Pulling up her bed covers she tried to drown out the voices but another one joined in, then another. 'Seriously what the fuck, why the hell are four people arguing over breakfast in my room'. Her ears had picked up the words thief and dangerous and then sausages again. In her early morning mind muddled state all she could think of was that a thief had stolen sausages and was dangerous. Uhh this was too much and too early. Rolling over she reprimanded the four voice without bothering to open her eyes.

"Ohhh Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"She spoke"

That did it! She was never getting back to sleep now. Groaning she sat up right and opened her eyes, her hand shielding them from the blind ray of sun.

"Of course I bloody spoke why the hell are you yelling in my chambers!" she said her sharp tone filling the air.

Her eyes were still blurred with sleep but she could make out four figures standing a few meters away from her, they looked small, like really small. Great whoever let children into my room is going to get the worse tongue lashing of their life!

Rubbing her eyes with her hands she looked back at the now silent figures and her mouth dropped open. Standing before her were four very small people, clearly not children going by their facial features and all were clad in very bizarre clothing. As everything snapped into focus one thing was very evident. These were not the royal serving staff. She was outside, god knows where with four complete strangers. She did not make the conscious decision to scream yet from her lips a loud piecing scream burst out. The sound echoed around her making birds in the surrounding trees burst out of the branches in flight. As one of the stranger stepped towards her she scrambled back her legs attempt to gain purchase on the dirt floor, her hands scrabbling behind her getting scratched by loose stones as she hurried to push herself away from the approaching figure. She did not get far as her back hit a tree, hard. She whimpered as she felt the bark graze her bare back, she now wished dearly that she was wearing something a little less revealing, the dress she wore was backless until it just above her hips. Realising she wasn't going anywhere she held her hands up in front of her to try and stop the stranger approaching.

Frenzied thoughts whirled through her mind as she came to the conclusion that she had been kidnapped. 'Shit, they're going to kill me, kidnappers never keep the hostages alive. Oh Fuck I am going to die, maybe I could run for it, oh crap I have no idea where the hell I am, i could just run and hope to find a road or a house. No they brought me here they will clearly know the area, Oh why the fuck didn't I listen to security when they spoke of hostage situations, what was the thing I should do first, was it to figure out their demands, No! That wasn't it, Ohhhh shit shit shit!. Ascertain the facts wasn't it? Figure out if they know who I am, then what? Do I lie if they don't or will I have more chance to get out this alive if the know I am royalty not a random person who would have no one looking for them. But maybe if they know I will have people looking for me they would kill me because I am too recognisable! Ohhhh shit What the fuck do I do?'

A throat clearing brought Kezia back from her internal debate/ panic attack to the four figures in front of her.

"Your Majesty" One said taking a step forward and bending to perform a bow with a few hand flourishes thrown in. "Would you care for some sausages"

'Well the question of my identity being know was quickly answer' Kezia thought 'Now all I have to figure out if that is a good thing or a bad thing. If people are going to kill someone they don't offer them breakfast do they ... unless they're a psychopath. Well aren't kidnappers psychopaths anyway, this really isn't fucking helping!'

Realising they were waiting for answer Kezia tried to make her voice work, her throat was dry, her tongue felt too big for her mouth and she still couldn't breathe because she having a fucking panic attack.

"Ermmm" was all Kezia could stammer out, her voice raspy.

"See, I told you not everyone ate sausages" another voice hissed at the man/child in front of her.

"Well how was I meant to know" replied the person in front of her.

"And I told you no one was getting those sausages" another one whispered angrily.

"Uhmm, where am I" Kezia said finally finding her voice.

"Good question really, I'm not sure either" said the figure who had bowed.

"We're just following Gandalf and Strider, we came down the mountain last night"

"Shut up Merry, Pippin. You've just told the enemy some vital information"

"What vital information, Sam we just told her where we are"

"You've just given our position away to the enemy" the figure now identified as Sam hissed.

"I shall go and inform the others that our guest is awake" a small voice said from the back, and Kezia saw a dark head disappear into the woods.

"I think her screaming would have given that away anyway"

"No wonder if I woke up to see your face I'd scream"

"Oi, there are many ladies who would love the honour of waking up to see my face!"

"Name one!"

"Errrrr"

"Shush you two! Merry go with Mr Frodo, I'll watch her to make sure she doesn't try anything" Sam said. The figure in front of her gave her a quick grin and then ran off after the brown haired one named Frodo. The two remaining figures approached her cautiously and Kezia did her best to make herself one with the tree as she pushed herself as far back as she could go.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air, both of them staring at her whilst she stared back. Her mind finally caught up with what had been said earlier and a small gasp escaped her lips as she realised that they had gone to go get the 'others'. Shit there were more of them, the small chance of her getting out of this alive just took a drastic nosedive. The silence was becoming unbearable, why didn't they say something, tell her what they wanted, make outrageous demands! After a few more moments of silence the one that must be called Pippin spoke up.

"Do you really not like sausages?" he asked his eyes twinkling in curiosity. "I've never known anyone not like sausages. I mean you can have them for breakfast, second breakfast, lunch, tea, supper..."

Kezia's mind drifted out of the conversation quickly. What the hell was it with this guy and sausages? You don't bloody kidnap a person to discuss the finer points of sausages.

"Perigrin Took, do not bother the poor girl with your endless rambling" came a stern voice from her left making Kezia jump. She looked over and her eyes went wide, walking towards her were the most bizarre people she had ever seen. An old looking man with a long grey beard that seemed to blend in with the robe he was wearing walked towards her carrying a staff that he used to shoo away Pippin or Perigrin or whatever the hell his name was.

Behind him came two men, she didn't take time to look at their faces because her eyes immediately flew to the swords hanging at their hips. Freaking swords! Coz I'm not panicking enough already lets add swords to the mix Kezia inwardly groaned, who the hell uses swords to kidnap people!

She saw the two small people Frodo and Merry she remembered, shuffling over to the other two small people. A flash of red crossed her vision and she let out a squeak and pressed herself harder against the tree as another small man this one slightly taller than the others and broader walked directly over to stand in front of her, his hand resting on an axe that looked verrrrry sharp. Another figure appeared to her right, how he had got there she couldn't fathom but he was a tall blonde carrying a bow and what looked like knives. Kezia felt herself gulp as the tension filled the air, she was very aware that she was now completely surrounded and all of them were staring at her with varying degrees of wariness. She felt herself start to tremble, this was a lot of people and a lot of weapons.

Not liking having so many hostile eyes staring at her she self consciously drew her hands across her body as if it would provide some protection. A silence followed, until she began to fidget uncomfortably her fingers playing with the sapphire necklace and her eyes looking anywhere but at the people around her. Her fingers felt sticky, she chanced a quick glance down at them and realised she had blood running down her hands, her palm showing cuts with dirt in from when she had scraped them against the stones earlier. She started as she heard someone begin move forward and her eyes snapped to the culprit. He had his hands out in front of him like he was trying to calm her. Like hell she could be calm in this situation! She was surrounded by nine strange men in the middle of nowhere with the only likely answer being that she had been kidnapped. She felt her breath begin to quicken again as her heart began to beat too fast for her chest, she couldn't breathe, air wasn't getting into her lungs and her vision began to swim.

"Milady... Milady you need to calm down, try to breathe" came a voice, she couldn't even bloody see who it was that was making such an obvious suggestion. Of course she wanted to bloody breathe! She also wanted to not be kidnapped but neither of them was apparently going to happen.

* * *

"_She is frightened, her fear is controlling her" _Legolas murmured to Aragorn

"_That much is obvious, my friend" _replied Aragorn, his face not turning for the panicked woman in front of him, her face was devoid of any colour and she was trembling visible. Her hands had had blood trickling down them, some covered her upper arms where she had them crossed, her fingers held in a vice like grip on her arms to the point he could see the white of her knuckles. Her breathing was loud and rapid, her chest heaving as she tried to breath. Her eyes were wide flicking around to each other fellowship but seeming unable to focus. She flinched violently when Gimli's loud voice spoke up.

"Speak so we can all understand!" he half shouted half growled towards Legolas.

"I do not believe that shouting is conducive to calming this fear stricken woman" Legolas replied raising one of his eyebrows and sending a glare in the dwarfs direction, before returning his attention back to the woman. Hearing a huff and a mumbled curse he withheld his smirk knowing that the dwarf couldn't argue with his logic.

Aragorn inched forward again, his arms out in a placating movement trying to show he intended the woman no harm who was watching him warily. Reaching down to his belt Aragorn pulled out a small knife and held it out to the woman, who upon seeing the knife flattened herself further against the tree a small whimper escaping her lip.

"What are you doing? Can't you see your frightening the poor woman" Boromir hissed from behind him. "Handing her a weapon in her current state is not a good plan!"

"Consider it from her view, she is surrounded by nine male strangers all of whom are armed and is the middle of the wilderness" Gandalf said. "She would be incredible stupid not to be fearful."

Aragorn was making no progress in trying to coax the woman to take the knife. He was trying to show she could trust him that they meant her no harm and by giving her a weapon she had a means of defence. However her eyes were just filled with fear as they flicked from the knife in his hand and back to his face. Sighing he gently tossed the knife so it landed with a soft thump next to her thigh and then stood up and took a step back.

"We mean you no harm Milady" he said keeping his voice soft. The woman's eyes were still flickering from him to the knife now at her side, he could see the confusion in her face as she tentatively reached out her arm, her fingers curling slowly round the hilt of the small knife. Her eyes never left the group in front of her as if she was expecting them grab the knife back. Granted it was a risky move to make giving a complete stranger a weapon but considering that most of the fellowship had the means and skill to take on a party of Orcs, he was fairly certain they could defend themselves against a single woman.

* * *

Kezia's mind was reeling, what kind of kidnappers give their hostage a weapon. Was it some kind of test - to see if she would try to escape or not. Judging by the look of them they would easily take her down and even the small men at the back could probably outrun her.

"We mean you no harm Milady" one of the men said jolting her from her thoughts. Oh screw it! Just take the god damn knife! At least you could stab one of them she thought bitterly knowing that the most damage she could probably do was give them a cut to rival a papercut. She was not the most co-ordinated person and was more likely to injure herself than anyone else but she somehow felt better knowing she had the means to defend herself even if she lack the capacity to do so. Feeling braver she chanced asking a question.

"Where am I?" she said, hating how small and weak her voice sounded as she trembled and tripped over the three words.

"You are at the base of Mount Caradhras milady" the man who had handed her the knife replied

"I do believe Aragorn that answer is not sufficient for the lady" the old man cut in, "You are in the lands of Middle Earth, I believe this is not where you hail from is it?"

Middle what? Where the hell is that? She looked at the old man with a clearly confused look on her face as he smiled at her with a look of concern on his face, only then did she realise he was waiting for her to respond.

"Perhaps it would help if you could tell us where you are from my dear" the old man tried again. Surely they should know where she was from if the kidnapped her, this was starting to make no sense.

"England" she responded quietly her voice hoarse. She didn't know why she had answered him, but the look he was giving her was not one of a man who was about to attack her. It was one of overwhelming concern, she somehow felt comforted by this and allowed her eyes to flick around the rest of the group. She noticing that though they all had weapons none were drawn or pointed at her. A sense of relief washed over her as she realised she wasn't going to be killed ... well not instantly at least.

"I have not heard of this Ingleland before" the second man commented. He had long dirty blonde hair and trimmed beard "Aragorn you have travelled more, have you come across this Ingleland"

"No, not in the any of the lands of man have I come across this" replied the other man, he had straggle brown hair and also sported a beard. "Gandalf, Legolas have you heard of this land."

"There is not an elvish settlement in Middle-earth that goes by that name" the tall blonde to her left responded

Kezia smothered a laugh the tried to bubble out. Yes she was terrified, Yes she was most likely going to wind up dead but the thought of someone thinking themselves to be an elf was ... well ridiculous.

"Why does my comment amuse you?" the blonde asked, he was looking at her with a quizzical expression one eyebrow arched. Oh shit maybe laughing at kidnapper who was clearly delusional already wasn't a smart move. She tried to think of something to say that would not offend him, but all she managed to say was a mixture of "Errrr" and "Ummm".

"As I thought the lady does not hail from Middle Earth and from your reaction am I correct in assuming that Elves do not exist in your realm" the old man mused. Shit he wasn't actually expecting her to answer that was he? The guy must be on crack talking of different realms and elves. She was saved from answering by the short red haired bearded man who let out a bellow of laughter.

"Sounds like my kinda place, a land with no Elves!" he laughed in the direction of the delusional blonde who thought he was an elf. "How do you get there lassy?"

Again Kezia had to resort to "Errr" and "Ummm" because honestly she hadn't the slightest clue where she was let alone how to get back.

"You can't go back, you do know that right" the old man's voice cut through the short mans laughter. Kezia's blood turned cold, this was it. She knew it was going to happen, they had just been toying with her. They weren't going to let her go they were going to kill her. She had to buy some time, she didn't want to die yet. Forcing herself to respond, she drew upon her fast retreating bravery. She composed herself and the regal mask went on.

* * *

The change in the woman's composure was noticeable. When Gandalf had told the woman she could not go back to wherever she had come from a mixture of emotions flitted so fast across her face that had he not been an elf he would have missed it.

Her first response was fear, then anger and then after that even he could not tell. A calm had settled over her, not only in her facial expression but her whole posture changed. Her breathing became quiet and controlled. Her shoulder drawn back, her head raised and her eyes. Those deep blue eyes focused on Gandalf with such intensity that he would never doubt she was of royal blood.

"What exactly do you mean by that Sir?" she asked her voice clear with no hint of a tremble. Her face showed nothing but the cool composition she had adopted. It was like she had shut down her fear, her pain , her anger. It was like she had lost all emotion.

Gandalf looked at the group before he answered. It became clear that whatever he was about to say would affect them all. "My dear you cannot go back. How you have travelled here is a magic beyond my knowledge so I have no way to return you whence you came."

"Whence I came" her voice was still even but her tone had darkened "One, sir. I am not a parcel you can pick up or return to sender as you please. Two, I did not come here of my own volition therefore it was one of you who brought me here so therefore I suggest you let me go before this gets any more serious. Three, I am a Princess Sir, do you not believe there will be people searching for me this very instant! I wouldn't be surprised if the army were now searching as well. You and your band of merry men have the audacity to kidnap me and then claim it is not within your power to return me. I shall give you this one chance right now to do the right thing and let me return. I will not press charges or let this escalate further if you do so, you have my word."

The stunned silence that followed was deafening. It was Boromir that ultimately broke the silence. "The lady has an army?"

Her head flicked to him, her eyes quickly assessed him before she answered him. "Of course we have an army and by now they will be searching for me. How long do you think you will be able to evade the thousands of men that will be looking."

"Thousands?" Boromir looked thoughtful for a moment. "How many men?"

The woman laughed at him "I think a hundred thousand men will be able to take your little band of nine if that was what you were wondering"

Boromir gasped "A hundred thousand!" he looked at Gandalf and Aragorn with what could only be described as delight which clearly confused the woman, this was not the reaction she was obviously expecting. "With that number we could storm into Mordor" turning back to woman "Milady please summon your men, a union between our nations is imperative for our survival. Your aid would be greatly rewarded by Gondor!"

"Boromir! Did you not hear what Gandalf said, she is not from this realm, she cannot go back anymore than she could summon her army here!" Aragorn said placing his hand on Boromirs shoulder to calm him.

"If the lady came here, why can her army not make the same journey?" Boromir questioned Gandalf.

"As I have said, there is magic at work here which is beyond my knowledge." Gandalf replied staring down at Boromir, a look which clearly said this topic not for discussion. "If I could consult with the Lady of _Lothlórien, she may be able to provide some answers._"

"You surely don't mean to suggest that we take the lass with us. This quest is too dangerous for a lady" voiced Gimli.

The serene mask of composure on the woman's face slipped a fraction upon hearing this. It betray a sliver of fear before it was wiped from her face again.

"Fear not Milady we will not leave you in the wilderness alone" said Legolas believing the woman's fear was of being abandoned in the woods "The dwarf does not think before he speaks, we will not forsake you."

She turned to him with such speed her red hair whipped around her face. "In case you missed the previous conversation I would be quite pleased if you all went on your way and left me alone. Just point me in the direction of the nearest road and I will make my own way back." Well that wasn't the answer he was expecting. It was inconceivable for a lady of royal blood to wonder the woods alone especially in these dark times.

"That also is not possible." Gandalf answered for him "As difficult as this may be to believe it appears that you have been transported, nay summoned from your world to ours. I cannot believe however that it was mere coincidence that our paths have crossed. It appears that fate or some higher power has intervened. Your life and the fellowship are now irrevocable intertwined. Your choices and actions now effect the future of all Middle-earth"

"You. Are. Delusional. You are insane, all of you!" she snapped "I refuse to go traipsing through a forest on a madman's whim."

"I can assure my mental health is fine, I know this must be distressing but it appears you are to play a vital role to the success of this quest"

"Quest! What quest? You cannot kidnap people and force them to join you your fantasy trip!"

"The quest to destroy Sauron's ring of power, we are to travel to the heart of Mordor and throw the ring into the flames that created it"

"I don't know what kind of drugs you're on but this quest is all in your head, there is no Middle-earth. No Mordor. No ring of power! No of it is real" she shouted at Gandalf, trying now to stand up using the tree to push herself upright. She swayed slightly as made it to her feet bracing herself against the tree to stop herself stumbling over.

"If you do not believe me then tell me what is real" Gandalf stated calmly.

* * *

"Real! What is real is that I am Princess Kezia of England, My father is the King of England and you Sir have kidnapped me! This is England, my country so I am well within my rights to politely request you to bugger off!"

"What is the last thing you can recall" the man asked as if her outburst did not bother him in the slightest.

"What?" Kezia snapped.

"What is the last thing you can remember?" he repeated.

"I was ... I was..." She stuttered her mind clambering for any memory any at all but instead it was blank. Utterly devoid of any memories beyond what she had told them. The only thing she knew was who she was and where she was from, other than that. Nothing.

"I can't remember" she whispered her voice small, her mask of composure crumbled to reveal a bewildered, lost woman. "Why can't I remember?" she asked her voice almost pleading breaking into a sob at the end.

"Calm yourself my dear, It is not surprising you have no memories, you have managed to cross realms relatively unscathed if not for your dip in the river you would be completely unharmed." He said he tone soothing "I have no doubt your memories will return to you, it may take some time though"

"What did you do to me?" she shot at him accusingly.

"Nothing my dear, please try to calm down" he said in a calming tone.

"No you did this, everything was fine before you guys came along." She whispered starting to back away from the group, moving her way around the tree the knife firmly gripped in hand. She gave them a final look then turned and fled. She ran like her life depended on it, which when she thought about it, it really did. She had been kidnapped by a group of madmen. She wasn't fast she knew that but she wasn't going to let that stop her from trying to put distance between them. She glanced over her shoulder to see the group standing frozen for a second before the three of them burst into action and began to pursue her. Shittt they were fast, the fake elf more so than the rest as he agilely weaved his way through the trees. Focusing her attention back on running she tried to see an end to the trees but if anything they just got thicker and denser. Roots seemed to pop out the ground to trip her at every opportunity not that she need the help, running in stilettos is no easy feat. She could feel the train of her dress billowing out as she ran, her hair blowing behind her head. It made her feel like she was running fast but when she glanced behind her that delusion was shattered. The two men were less the 10 meters away and gaining rapidly where the blonde one had gone she had no idea... until she ran smack into him. How the fuck he had managed to get in front of her she'd never know. She felt his hands grab her arms as she attempted to push him away screaming every single curse she could think of. The knife clattered on the forest floor as she attempt to shake him off her, for saying he was a skinny guy he had one hell of a grip, ohhh shit the knife! How could she have forgotten about the knife. The two men had nearly caught up so in a last ditch attempt she stamped her stiletto heel down hard of his foot. A cry of pain was her reward and she felt the grip on her arms release, taking the chance she made a break for it but took only one step before a more muscled pair of arms encircled her waist and pulled her back. Her feet kicking useless in the air.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"And where is it you plan on going?" a voice huffed in her ear "There is nothing around here for many leagues Milady"

"I don't care how far it is I just want to get away from you crackpots!"

The man who had trapped her ignored her comment as he pulled her backwards to where the man called Boromir and the delusional elfman were standing.

"Legolas are you injured?"

"She has some pointed weapon on her foot, it took me by surprise I'm sure I will survive it" he chuckled at the last part standing up after he finished examining his foot. His hair moving as he did so revealing a pointed ear that looked very real.

"Oh my god" she breathed as reality came crashing down on her.

* * *

Aragorn realising she was no longer resisting released his grip slightly and turned her around to face. Her face which a moment ago had been flushed from running was rapidly losing colour.

"Milady are you ok? Are you injured?" he asked his eyes examining her for something he could have missed. She shook her head mutely her eyes focusing behind him.

"What is it? What is the matter?" he shook her slightly trying to get her to focus.

Her eyes snapped back to him and she pointed at Legolas.

"He's an elf" she said simply before promptly collapsing in his arms.

* * *

**Yay longest chapter ever! Hope you all enjoyed it. You know the drill guys, follow/fav's and reviews are always appreciated.**

**It can't get better without you guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry I'm a day late again, It was taking me forever to get something I was happy with. **

**Thanks to everyone who has followed and fav'd it - it's good to know people are enjoying the story. **

* * *

Kezia felt a cool breeze drift across her face, stirring tendrils of her hair to brush against her cheek. It was a gently wakening as she slowly began to gather her senses. She remembered exactly what had happened but was refusing to open her eyes in the hope it was all some mad dream. She heard a fire crackling not far from where she was lying. She presumed she was lying on the ground as she felt the unyielding hardness barely softened by a bedroll under her back. The faint murmuring of voices seemed constant but she wasn't listening to what they were saying. She was determined to just lie here as long as she could, not wanting to face the reality of her situation. But try as she might to deny the truth, the pain coming from her hands made her aware the she was very much awake and this was all very real.

She had her entire life torn away from her in one day, thrust into a strange world, into what appeared to be a land on the brink of war. Even with her eyes closed she could feel tears trying to break through but she would never let them fall. These men had seen her breakdown enough for one day, she didn't want them to see what an weak emotional wreck she felt like right now. She forced her fear and panic deep within herself she would not let it claim any remaining dignity she had left. Forcing herself to take a deep breath in she focused on releasing the tension from her muscles, willing them relax. Slowly she could feel a sense of calm wash over her, a deceitful serenity it may be but it was all she could hope for right now. Breathing in again she noted how crisp and fresh the air felt as the breeze once again brushed against her hair blowing it gently across her face. Opening her eyes she stared straight up at an incredibly blue sky. In her peripherals she could see the trees waving softly in the breeze, the leaves dancing idly in the breeze. A few white clouds dusted the sky, move lazily across her vision until they revealed the sun. Warmth washed over her as light filled the clearing. She almost felt peaceful as she lay there just staring at the sky letting it consume her every thought.

She wasn't aware of how long she lay like that until a shadow passed over her, blocking her from the suns warmth. It was then the she realised how far the sun had travelled in the sky as it was now far to her right and was currently being blocked by one of the men.

She let her eyes travel across to take in the man's face as he looked directly back at her. It was the brown haired one, the one who had given her the knife, he probably regretted that move now, not that she had actually done anything with it. It appeared as if the man was waiting for something, maybe for her to say something. It wasn't often she found herself speechless but what exactly does one say after being teleported into another world. Sighing she sat up and turned round to face him, curling her legs to her side, having no clue what to say she just waited for him to start.

* * *

Aragorn approached the woman slowly, Legolas had told him some time ago that the woman was awake but as she had not moved he thought she was taking time to absorb what had happened that morning. But as the sun reached its peak and was now swiftly travelling west he decided he needed to check on her. On his approach he saw that she was breathing slowly, a relaxed look on her face, her red hair dancing around her face as she watched the sky. He had expected her maybe to be in shock but she looked calm and collected. He gained her attention by moving to stand in the sun, he was still a few paces away from her not wanting to get to close and scare her. As the shadow passed across her face a pair of dark blue eyes flicked across to look at him. In them he saw nothing, no fear, no panic, they were completely devoid of any emotion that could hint at how he should approach her. Elves are much more apt at reading people but given her earlier reaction to Legolas he had made the decision that the one to approach he should be one of her own race. He was now wondering if that was a mistake or not.

Movement brought him out of his own thoughts as the woman sat upright turning to face him. She looking at him expectantly and Aragorn took this as an indication for him to start.

Clearing his throat he opened his mouth to speak but found himself at a loss of what to say. Realising his was standing there with his mouth agape for a few seconds longer than what was considered normal he quickly snapped it shut as he hastily tried to think of something to say. His obvious indecision was rewarded with a raised eyebrow from the woman and from behind him he heard Boromir mutter something about him 'being out in the wild to often to know how to speak to a lady' this earned a muffled chuckle from Gimli.

"It's kind of difficult to know what to say is it not?" the woman spoke her comment mirroring exactly the thought that was going through his mind.

Scratching the back of his head he chuckled "Aye, it's not a usual situation we are in milady"

"No shit Sherlock" she replied with a chuckle.

"Who is Sherlock?" Aragorn asked in confusion, regretting his question immediately when she looked at him with a confused and lost expression on her face.

"I do not know, I cannot remember" she sighed dejectedly glancing away to look behind him at where the rest of the Fellowship was gathered. "But unless you want me to call you Sherlock from now on, might I know your name being as it appears I am somewhat stuck here?"

"Forgive me Milady, I am Aragorn son of Arathorn" he introduced himself bowing to her.

"Call me 'Milady' again and I will forever more call you Sherlock" she said with a frown, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Just Kezia is fine, I'm not lady of anything here" she added as she started to get to her feet stumbling slightly. He stepped forward quickly grabbing her arm to steady her, he felt her tense up immediately as he touched her so as soon as he was certain she wasn't going to fall he let go taking a step back to give her space.

"Alright then 'Just Kezia' we need to see to your hands." He said trying to keep the atmosphere light hearted. The woman looked down at her hands the blood had dried now but there was dirt mixed in with the scrapes on her hand. She nodded at him and he gestured for her to move over to fire. Her eyes flicked once again to the group behind him before she cautiously made her way over to the fire to sit on a log. Following her Aragorn noticed her garments left her back completely exposed, he quickly averted his gaze and moved over to the camp fire. Kneeling in front of her he held his hand out and watched as she reluctantly placed her hand in his palm up. Soaking some ripped cloth in heated water he slowly began to clean the cuts, all seemed to have begun healing bar one which reopened when he was wiping some dirt from it. He wrapped a piece of clean cloth around the still bleeding palm tying the ends together in a knot on the back of her hand. Kezia had remained silent throughout him ministration her eyes cautiously flitter to the group, watching as the hobbits began to make their way over to the camp fire. Aragorn watched her face carefully for her reaction, but that cool mask of indifference she wore blocked whatever reaction she was feeling. Aragorn was getting ready to introduce the hobbits to her, when she surprised him and addressed them directly.

"So, which one of you is Merry and which one is Pippin?"

* * *

She had watched them fidget for the entire time Aragorn had cleaned her cuts, she had found herself almost amused as she caught them elbowing each other and slowly taking sidesteps away from where the rest of the group were chatting to each other. Their attempt of stealthily creeping towards where she was did not go unnoticed by the man dressed in grey, who shook his head in amusement at their antics as he puffed on a pipe. When he noticed she was watching he gave her a quick smile and wink before he returned his attention back to his conversation.

Out of the entire group these small people seemed the least terrifying. Yes, it was confusing that they had the face of grown men but the body of a child, weird as that was she didn't feel frightened by these two. When they reached the edge of the camp fire they stood there nudging one another trying to get the other to speak. She felt a cracks appear on her composed mask as she fought to prevent the small smile that tugged at her lips. She won that small battle but couldn't help the feeling of wanting to put them out of there nervous misery. Keeping on her mask she turned to fully look at them before she spoke.

"So, which one of you is Merry and which one is Pippin?" She asked when the two had finally made their way over. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aragorn look at her shock and surprise written on his face.

"You know our names?" one of them gasped admiration evident on his face.

"Of course she does, who wouldn't know the names of the Shires fiercest warriors" the other one answer puffing his chest out.

"Well that rules you out Pippin" replied the other one glancing smugly at his friend.

"To answer your question Milady, this here is Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took" Aragorn cut in as the two cut start arguing. "They prefer Merry and Pippin though"

Kezia flashed a glare at Aragorn "I'm sorry, what was that Sherlock?" She saw Aragorn give her a small smile shaking his head.

"Forgive me Kezia but old habits die hard. It is unusual here for one to address royalty by their first name." He replied quickly under the glare of her deep blue eyes.

"Good thing I'm not royalty here then isn't it, so you should feel more at ease now" she replied.

"You will be royalty where ever you go Kezia, you cannot turn your back on that" he said softly to her. The intensity of her glare deepened but as she opened her mouth to respond she was interrupted by the other two who had finished their bickering.

* * *

"Well we call you by your name though Aragorn, should we not?" Pippin cut in.

"Well the situation is somewhat different" Aragorn replied quickly not liking the turn the conversation had taken.

"How? You're royalty too" Merry chipped in.

Aragorn barely contained his groan, his attempt at a little pep talk had completely backfired and now he had to deal with two very inquisitive hobbits. He glanced towards Kezia who sat looking at him expectantly, one eyebrow arched. He noticed a small quiver of her mouth almost as though she struggling not to smirk at him. He heard the quiet chuckle of Legolas who had obviously heard the entire conversation and noticed him whisper to Gandalf who looked up amusement on his face at Aragorn's predicament.

"Aragorn is the King of Gondor and Boromir is the Captain" Merry's voice cut in and Aragorn watched in dismay as Merry pointed at Boromir who had looked up upon hearing his name. He stood up and walked towards them, stopping to bow in front of Kezia.

"I am gladdened to see you have recovered from your shock this morning, Your Highness" Boromir said upon completing his bow. Aragorn watched as Kezia's eyes flicked between Boromir and him, her lips pressed in thin line.

"Kezia has just stated her preference that we do not use her titles" Aragorn filled Boromir in before he made the mistake again.

"Oh, I see." Boromir said looking perplexed, "Then we are to call you by your first name?"

"I would much prefer that, my titles are somewhat redundant here" Kezia said looking up at Boromir.

"A most wise decision my dear" Gandalf stated from across the camp, "Should we run across anyone on our journey it would be most difficult to explain why you are named with titles that do not exist in this land"

"So that means no more 'Your Highness or Milady' got it" Kezia said looking pointedly at the two mean in front of her. "Besides, you don't use your titles from what I have heard so far" at this she looked directly at Aragorn who shrugged in response, earning him an eye roll.

"So Kezia, you've met us, Aragorn and Boromir" Pippin said drawing Kezia's attention away from him. "That there is Gandalf the Grey" he said pointing at toward the figure who nodded raising his pipe to her in acknowledgment. "Gandalf's a great wizard."

"Just so I have this right, Wizard as in magic?" Kezia asked her eyes widening slightly.

"Indeed my dear" he responded simply.

"So magic is real here" she seemed as if she was speaking to herself more than anyone else as if she was thinking of something.

"Well how would else would you explain your sudden appearance here?" Gandalf questioned her.

"Touche" Kezia said obviously not able to answer any differently.

"Over here is Gimli son of Gloin" Merry said pointing at the dwarf who raised a hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet ya lassy"

"This is Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm" Pippin introduced, Legolas silently nodded in response. Aragorn was surprised, after Kezia's previous reaction to Legolas he had expected her to have a few questions regarding a race which apparently did not exist where she was from but her only response was to nod back. As Merry and Pippin moved on to introduce the rest, Legolas raised a questioning eyebrow at Aragorn. Obviously he hadn't been expecting her reaction either.

"And these fine Hobbit are Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee" Merry finished introducing everyone.

"Sorry" Kezia said blinking "What is a hobbit?"

Merry and Pippin looked at her mouths agape.

"We're hobbits. Don't you have hobbits either where you're from" Pippin asked incredulously.

"Sorry, not that I'm aware of" she replied with an apologetic shrug.

"Well you're missing out! Don't worry though we will tell you everything you need to know about hobbits" Pippin said.

"Thank you, I get the feeling I will need filling in on pretty much everything going on here"

Gandalf nodded at her "We shall tell you shortly my dear."

Kezia just nodded in response before turning her attention to Sam who had stepped forward, he was rubbing his neck nervously.

"Afternoon Miss, be begging your pardon for my behaviour earlier, just wasn't expecting company on the road" Sam apologised.

"Not sure I exactly took it well either so I think we can call it even" Kezia said earning her a smile from Sam.

"That's alright Miss, went through a similar thing when I left the Shire for the first time, worlds a lot bigger than I thought and I'm from here!"

* * *

The group had all moved to sit round the fire, Sam was cooking sausages much to Merry and Pippin's delight. The duo had been giving Kezia a lesson in all things hobbit they had been talking non-stop for an hour but had barely made it past their family lineage. Kezia was currently enjoying the reprieve of her lesson as the hobbits became much more intrigued with the prospect of sausages. The two had moved away to harass Sam cooking trying to steal and piece of bacon.

Kezia jumped when she felt something brush against her back. She looked round in shock only to find Aragorn standing behind her .

"Apologies, I did not mean scare you" he said "I was coming to offer you my cloak"

"Thank but I am not cold" Kezia said with a slight frown. She was sitting directly in front of the fire if anything she felt a little too warm.

"Ahh, it's not for the cold Mil.. Kezia" Aragorn said quickly recovering from his almost slip up. "Your dress is torn, your back is exposed" he murmured quietly to her, he did not want to embarrass her.

"My dress did not have a back to begin with" she said fighting hard not to smile or laugh at the man who was clearly uncomfortable with their current conversation.

At her statement Aragorn looked in shock at her face. "Your garment is meant to bare your skin?" he said unable to make sense of this.

"Yes, it is only my back, I'm not showing off anything too risqué am I?"

"Are you saying that women all wear garments such as yours where you're from?"

"Well this is somewhat conservative by our standards but judging by your reaction I'm guessing this isn't what women wear here?"

"Erm no, that is an understatement Kezia. Women of your standing here do not expose themselves so much"

"Expose? You're making me sound like I'm a prostitute right now"

"No! That was not my intention forgive me"

To his surprise he heard a small chuckle come from her. "God, if you're reacting like this over a bit of bare back, I'd love to see your reaction to shorts, ohhh mini skirts and bikini's!"

As quickly as her mirth had come, it went. Sighing she took the cloak from Aragorn and draped it across her shoulders and back. "Better?"

He nodded then sat down beside her on her right. They sat in silence for some time just listening to banter going between the hobbits.

"What are shorts?" a smooth voice came from her left. For the second time that night Kezia jumped in fright.

"Uhhhh why are you guys so sneaky, I never hear you coming!" she grumbled to herself as she tried to get her heart to return back to its normal speed.

"Forgive me Mila..." Legolas paused seeing Aragorns frantic stop motions behind Kezia back "Forgive me Kezia, I should have made my presence known"

She looked up at him, she obviously knew what he had been going to say but she appreciated the recovery attempt, though she had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Aragorn.

"May I join you" he asked. She nodded in response turning to gaze back at the fire.

"What are shorts?" Legolas asked again.

She was about to answer when she realised something.

"You were the other side of the camp, how could you have possibly heard that?" she said, her blue eyes scrutinising him.

"Elves have very keen senses" Aragorn replied "Their hearing and eyesight is far better than humans"

"We are light on foot so it is rare that you would hear us approach" Legolas commented.

"Explains a lot" she said her eyes still observing him. A moment later she continued, "If your hearing is so good then surely you already know the context behind my comments on shorts"

"I was not listening to your conversation but your foreign words drew my attention" he replied simply.

"I would explain them but I fear if you are half as prude as Aragorn here you will not tolerate such items" she said throwing Aragorn a glance who in turn looked uncomfortable and looked down at his feet.

Legolas saw Kezia's lips twitch as if she was trying to smile, it was clear she found this situation amusing. "I do not understand, items?" he questioned. Aragorn's head whipped round to face him the look on his face was shock, clearly Aragorn did not want to broach this topic.

"Aragorn cover your ears" she said "Shorts, miniskirts and bikini's are a type of clothing that women wear where I'm from" she started not giving Aragorn a chance. "Shorts are like trousers but are a lot, well, shorter, most come down to here" she said pointing at her mid thigh "but fashion at the moment means that a lot finish about here" this time pointing higher up her thigh.

"And women wear such garments in public? Their entire legs showing?" Aragorn gasped, gaping at her in disbelief.

"I knew you couldn't resist listening in" Kezia said in a smug tone. "Yep, especially in summer when its hot, then it's pretty much the shorter the better."

"Surely the men would not let women go out in such a state of undress" Boromir joined in. Kezia looked up, it appeared she now had the attention of the entire camp.

"Ummm, men don't really have a say in what women wear, sorry Boromir"

"You said they were like trousers, do women wear those too?" Legolas asked looking puzzled.

"Yes"

"But they are mens clothes" he said.

"Women can pretty much wear whatever the men wear" she said, "Wait don't women wear trousers here?"

"No lass, only men folk, tis not proper for women to be running around dressed as men, tis not right" Gimli huffed.

"What is a miniskirt?" Legolas asked Aragorn and Boromir looked at him incredulously.

"Exactly what it sounds like, a skirt that is mini, about the same length as the shorts" she said, the stunned silence around her was making her regret having this conversation.

"A Beekini, is that another garment" Legolas asked, this time the entire group turned to look at him. "What?"

"Given your reaction to shorts and a miniskirt I think maybe we should leave it there" Kezia said finally breaking the silence.

The group mumbled in agreement and dinner was served. Kezia looked at her plate which had a sausage, some bacon and mushrooms, she was pleased that at least some of the food here was familiar to her but tonight she had no appetite whatsoever.

"Are you not hungry" Frodo asked her, his plate was mostly untouched like hers only the sausage had been eaten.

"It's been a very odd day for me, it has somewhat dampened my appetite" she said looking at the hobbit. He looked tired, his face he looked almost strained. "If you see anything you want you can have it" she said offering her plate.

"No, thank you" he said with a small smile. Kezia looked at him for a moment before spearing her sausage. "If there is one thing I have learnt about hobbits today, it is that they love sausages" and with that she placed the sausage on Frodo's plate. He looked at her for a moment before he smiled and tucked in.

Kezia nibbled on some the mushrooms but couldn't force more than that down so she offered the bacon to the other hobbits who were more than happy to accept.

* * *

For the rest of the evening Gandalf talked to her of their quest. She was at a loss of what to say for most of. At the end of his tale Gandalf looked at her expectantly.

"So in short there is an evil ring which if it gets into the wrong hands has the power to annihilate everything."

"In essence. Yes"

"And so this group was put together to destroy the ring by taking it to Mordor"

"Yes and to throw it into the fires of Mount Doom"

"Okay, but isn't that exactly where the ring wants to go" Kezia cringed as she realised she had just referred to the ring as having a will of its own.

"The ring is always seeking its master, who is indeed at Mordor"

"So the plan is to sneak it past him"

"Correct"

There was a long pause.

"You do know how unlikely that is right. Surely this Sauron guy is going to be expecting that"

Gandalf said nothing and just looked at her.

"Look I'm not saying it's doomed or anything, but after the day I've had you can forgive me for not being optimistic. More to the point, where do I fit in with all this?"

"That, my dear, remains a mystery. Your arrival was unprecedented, all I know is that you have a role to play in this quest, what that may be, only time will tell. The _Lady of Lothlórien_ may have some further knowledge for you."

"So I am to tag along with you guys until we get to her."

"For now, that seems the best option."

"Question – Do we really have to go through the mines?"

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at her.

"I get a little claustrophobic okay, and dark caves really don't fill me joy"

"I would advise you never to refer to the mines as a dark cave in front of Gimli, he would not take that well" he said giving her a wink. "Alas our only path now is through the mines."

There was another pause before Gandalf stood up and order that the rest for the night. Aragorn was taking the first watch so offered her his bedroll saying he would swap with Boromir when they changed over.

Kezia didn't believe she would be sleeping much after her strange day but within minutes of lying down despite how uncomfortable it was, she was soon asleep.

* * *

**So another chapter done :) Hope you all like it - ****You know the drill guys, follow/fav's and reviews are always appreciated.**

**It can't get better without you guys :)**

**Riehull - Stamping on Legolas was my favourite part. There will be more issues with stilettos coming soon :P**

**Guest - 'He's an elf' still makes me laugh! I'm glad you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter!**

**Hope you guys are liking it so far :)**

**I just want to thank Julieo11 for their review its always great to get feedback - I can't get better without out it :) Hopefully this chapter is easier to read as Kezia is part of the group now so it doesn't swap about so much. Glad to know your enjoying it :)**

_Elvish = Italics_

* * *

The sun wasn't up when Kezia awoke. Her body felt sore, she had a deep aching in her back most likely due to sleeping on the floor, the bedroll barely disguised the rocks and twigs that dug into her during the night. She wasn't a morning person, never had been and knowing what she was to face that day immediately put her in an irritable mood.

She barely contained her groan as she moved to get up, there was no point in her attempting to get anymore sleep. Standing up she stretched her back, looking around the camp she saw everyone was still sleeping except Boromir who sat on the outskirts of the camp his back facing her. Pulling her borrowed cloak around her to block the early morning chill, she walked across to the man.

"Mind if I join" she asked quietly.

Boromir's head whipped round so fast she heard it crack. He seemed shocked to see her standing next to him.

"Was that as painful as it sounded" she commented after a short silence.

He chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It sounds worse than it feels. I did not hear you approach, you took me by surprise" he said, his hand unclenching from the pommel of this sword, it was only then did Kezia realise he had actually began to draw it.

"Word for the future Milady – It not wise to sneak upon a soldier"

"Ah, Sorry. I'm usually a bit clumsy in the mornings, I can barely put one foot in front of the other without falling over, stealth is not really my forte" She chuckled feeling slightly awkward. Another silence followed as Boromir seemed to survey only adding to her discomfort. He shrugged and gestured next to him for her to take a seat. Sitting down she adjust the cloak so she could wrap it round herself properly.

"Word for the future Boromir – my name is Kezia not Milady" she saw a smile tug at his lips.

"Not a morning person then?" Boromir he responded.

"No, I think this may be the earliest I have ever been up"

"What? So you have never seen the dawn?" Boromir asked sounding shocked.

"Nope, but I get the feeling I shall be seeing many from now on."

"This is a good location to see your first then" came a voice from behind them making them both jump.

Legolas was standing right behind them, looking slightly bemused as to the glares he was getting from both of them.

"Twice in one morning!" Boromir grumbled making Kezia chuckle.

"The sun will rise shortly and will bathe Caradhras in light, it is a beautiful sight to behold." Legolas said sitting down next to Kezia. They all sat there in silence as they watched the sun make its appearance, as it slowly rose Caradhras seemed to come to life as the snow reflected back the light creating a shimmering rainbow from its summit.

"Okay, I'm impressed" Kezia breathed softly. "It's beautiful"

From the corner of her eye she saw Legolas smile at her before returning his gaze to the mountain. Boromir said nothing but she could see him begin to relax as he watched the sun rise. And that was how Aragorn found them when he woke up, the three of them sitting on a log at the edge of camp looking at the dawn, all of them seeming peaceful. Smiling to himself he rose quietly and began to rebuild the fire wanting them to enjoy whatever tranquillity they had found. Gimli however had other ideas when woke, he walked over to Aragorn yawning then proceeded to hack at log with his axe to make it smaller for the fire. As the first blow landed on the log the sound cracked through the air making Aragorn flinch as he watched the three on the log all turn to look at Gimli. Whatever spell had kept them enthralled had been broken by Gimli's attempt to help get the fire going. All three of them stood up realising that others were now up and walked to the centre of camp. Legolas went to rouse the sleeping hobbits and Boromir to wake Gandalf. Kezia was left standing in the middle of camp at a complete loss of what to do.

"Erm, do you need any help" she asked feeling awkward for just standing there doing nothing as the rest of the group began doing various things around camp, rolling up bedrolls, cooking breakfast, feeding the pony, refilling water containers.

"Nay sit yourself down lass, we've got this covered" Gimli said.

"Uhmm okay" she said as sat down near the fire where Sam was now boiling something that looked like Porridge.

"Sleep well Miss" he asked looking at her continuing to stir the pot.

"Yes, but I think it will be awhile before I am used to sleeping on the floor"

"There not the most comfortable things those bedrolls, what I wouldn't give for a decent mattress just for one night" he said looking wistful.

"You will be sleeping well soon enough lad" Gimli said plonking himself down next to Kezia. "My cousin Balin will accommodate us most finely, you shall want for nothing. That my lad, is the hospitality of the dwarves!"

Soon everyone had finished their tasks of clearing the camp and sat down for a quick breakfast. Kezia actually felt hungry despite not liking porridge, she ate it quite happily, actually finding it to taste better than it looked. After that the group doused the fire and after a quick chat with Gandalf regarding their route of which Kezia remained silent having absolutely no clue where the hell anything was, they began to walk away from the mountain. Henceforth that day became Kezia's personal hell.

* * *

Exercise. She hated it! She loathed getting sweaty and out of breath, so she avoided it like the plague. Hiking was a form exercise so it followed reason she would hated this as well. To add to her idea of a living hell, Hiking + Stilettos = Death trap. She had fallen, tripped and stumbled her way through the morning, her mumbled curses and swearing gradually became louder with each misstep. At first the group were shocked at her language, Aragorn had tried to explain it was not proper for a lady here to use such language – hell it wasn't even proper language for a lady where she was from either, but as Aragorn was explaining this she fell over again landing hard on her back. The following tirade of swearing that followed had Aragorn's stern face cracking up as he tried and failed not to laugh at the sight of her lying in a bush glaring angrily up at him with leaves stuck in her scarlet hair. Boromir was also laughing hard finally agreeing with her that 'Stealth was not her forte'. The hobbits had taken to re-enacting some of her more dramatic stumbled including one where she had knocked Gimli off his feet when she had stumbled and attempted to gain her balance. Legolas eventually came to her rescue and pulled her up out of the bush, steadying her as she reclaimed her feet. She was aching from the exercise, sore all over from her various trips to the ground and her feet, well her feet were on goddamn fire! So by the time the group paused to have a quick lunch which consisted of hard bread and a lump of cheese Kezia skipped the meal and went straight the nearby stream yanked off her Stilletoes and plunged her feet in to the icy water. She bit her tongue hard to prevent her yelp from escaping as the freezing water hit her feet. After a few moment she sighed with relief as the burning sensation from her soles became to diminish. She loved heels, she could walk in them all day if she had to but that walking never had included mountainous terrain overrun with a forest, so for the moment she was glaring hatefully at the shoes which were causing her so much discomfort. Yes, she was clumsy but not the extent she had achieved this morning, the shoes were becoming her enemy. While she was glaring at the offending shoes and massaging her feet in the water she did not notice Legolas approaching her until he tapped her shoulder.

Kezia jumped, he had startled her once again and she was not best pleased about given the death glare he was now receiving and the mumbles about 'freaking ninja elves'. He would have to ask what a ninja was later because the group was about to move on.

"You have not eaten Kezia" he said offering her some bread and cheese.

"You have it, I'm not hungry" she mumbled turning back to the water.

"Trust me you want to eat it, it may not be much but it will be several hours before we stop again."

Kezia turned back to him, her mouth agape a look of horror on her face.

"Several hours? How much further do we need to walk?" she asked.

"We will next stop when it is dark, now do you want to eat?"

"You are expecting me to walk until its dark! I can barely walk now another few hours will be the death of me" she responded ignoring his question.

"I am amazed to find a human so incapable of walking a few yards without stumbling" he commented "Do your people share your affinity to greet the earth with their faces?"

He had learnt among his years travelling with Aragorn that a joke could lighten ones mood but given the anger he could literally feel rolling off her it may not have been the wisest choice of words. She took her feet out the water and stood up to face him. He saw a brief flash of pain on her features that was quickly consumed with anger.

"I meant no offense Kezia, it was a joke" he said quickly trying to placate the now angry woman infront of him.

"Well I'm glad I amuse you Elf!" she glowered at him before walking off towards the rest of the group.

Legolas stood there completely bewildered, she was angry at him for joking about her but pleased he was amused. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. What a perplexing woman.

He turned to rejoin the group when he saw something glint in the sunlight. He looked and saw a pair of what appeared to be shoes but they had a very long needle like heel. He gently picked them turning them in his hand as he examined them, they were definitely shoes but he could not fathom how anyone could walk in them. He watched as the sunlight glitter off the strange shoes as it hit small metal discs and tiny gems. Suddenly they were yanked from his grip, he had been distract and the movement was so fast he caught but a glimpse of scarlet hair before he saw Kezia walking off again to a nearby rock where she sat and slipped on the shoes. Standing up again she marched past him once more not even acknowledging he was there.

* * *

"Legolas ... Legolas!" a hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"_It has been a long time since I have seen you so deep in thought my friend_" Aragorn said.

"_I am somewhat puzzled_" Legolas replied

"_Puzzled, now that is rare for an elf_. _What is it that has your mind so wrapped up in riddles that you have said naught this entire afternoon"_

"_Kezia, she is most ... unusual"_

Aragorn chuckled _"That is not a puzzle my friend that is obvious. What is also obvious is that you have somehow earned her disproval... What did you do?"_

"_I may have unintentionally offended her"_

"_How did you manage that? She seem grateful for you helping her earlier this morning"_

"_When we last rested she became distressed when I told her we would walk until its dark"_

"_And?" _Aragorn prompted

"_I meant to ease her distress but I my words seemed to have had the opposite effect_"

"_Out with it already, What exactly did you say to her?_"

"_I asked if her people shared her affinity to greet the earth with their faces?"_

Aragorn burst out laughing surprising the rest of the group who turned to look at him, waving off their curious glances he turned back to Legolas.

"_It is a good joke is it not. I thought a joke may lift her spirits but she did not find it amusing like you do_"

"_Ahh my friend, you may have lived many years but you still know nothing._"

"_It appears so_"Legolas responded dryly.

"_What did she say to that_?"

"_She said she was glad she amused me and then walked off. This is what puzzles me, she is angry about my joke but pleased I am amused_"

"_No Legolas, she is not pleased, that is called Sarcasm. Something Elves are completely oblivious to_"

"_So she is angry at my joke and displeased at my humour_"

"_Well what did you expect, you made a joke about her, to her! She was never going to take it well. I have known men get a good slap for less_" Aragorn said patting Legolas on the shoulder.

"_I will make amends with her this evening._"

"_I'm sure if you explain you are socially inept, she will forgive you._" Aragorn chuckled.

The next few minute passed in silence before Legolas broke it.

"_She wears strange garments_"

"_I believe we covered this topic last night, thanks to your many questions I may add _" Aragorn muttered.

"_It is not often that something is new and unknown to Elf kind, she is both and however odd the things she said were, I was curious._"

"_I understand my friend but a little more caution would be welcome. Gimli's face was nearing the same shade as his beard_"

"_There was more than a little colour in your own face... My eyes miss nothing_" he nudged Aragorn who shifted uncomfortably. "_I was referring to her shoes, they are like nothing I have seen before_"

"_She is not of this world, she is like nothing we have seen before_" Aragorn reminded him.

"_True but her shoes ... I do not know how she is walking in them_"

"_If you hadn't noticed she hasn't been walking more of stumbling ... she has got better throughout the day though, trekking through this terrain was never going to be easy for a lady of her standing._"

"_Her ability to cross this land is somewhat hampered by her footwear. Her heel is the width of a narrow twig and height longer than your finger, it is a most bizarre item._"

Aragorn looked at him sceptically before shrugging.

"_It would explain her issues earlier, but we do not have anything else to offer her and like I said, she has become steadier throughout the day. I believe the hilled and rocky terrain played a large part in her constant stumbles"_

Legolas responded with a simple nod his eyes looking at the back of the scarlet haired woman who was currently in conversation with Sam. Aragorn glanced at Legolas a smile tugging at his lips, he travelled many times with the Elf but rarely had he seen him so animated, maybe it was because she was something new in a land so old to the elves but it was a puzzle Legolas would not unravel if he was unable to hold a conversation without insulting the poor woman.

* * *

The sun had just set when Gandalf announced they would make camp for the night and Kezia could have cried in relief. Since there break earlier Kezia had been very careful of her footing so as not to give the bloody smug elf anything to laugh at. She had still stumbled several times but at the terrain levelled out she was able to walk much smoother. Her feet still burned but knowing that she could take them off for the night was a blissful thought. The second a fire got started Kezia threw herself rather ungracefully to the floor and kicked off her shoes sighing in relief as she wiggled her toes. The pain faded gradually from her feet until it was a dull throb, it was then that Kezia began to feel other pain, her calf and thigh muscles ached from there sudden over use. But one thing she noticed above all was that she felt disgustingly sweaty, knowing she wouldn't rest whilst she felt like this she groaned and forced herself back onto her feet. She cast a dubious look down at her shoes and decided that she could go without for a short walk to the nearest stream or river. She could hear water trickling away not far from the camp and headed towards it. She was soon once again encased in forest and quickly began to wish she had put on her shoes as the walk to the stream took longer than she thought.

Eventually she made it and after removing her cloak, sat quite happily next to the river splashing water onto her face, wiping away the sweat and grime of the day. She dipped her hair into the water to give it a quick refresh. It was a rudimental wash but she wasn't about the strip off in the middle of nowhere to bathe in a very shallow stream. She moved her legs in front of her dipping them into the cool stream allowing it to remove some of the dull throbbing from her feet. She began to shiver slightly as she felt the water from her hair begin to drip down her neck and back. After a few more moment she stood up and turned to head back to camp before jumping when she spotted the elf standing by a tree.

"It's not nice to lurk" she huffed at him before she tried to move past him.

"Forgive me I was not lurking. I noticed you had disappeared from the camp and came to find you. It is not safe for you to wander alone."

"Yes you would be sooo disappoint if you days entertainment disappeared" she retort.

"I can see my words earlier have offended you, that was not my intent"

"How on earth was I not meant to be offended. Yes I'm clumsy I get it, not all of us were blessed your agility but you try walking down a bloody mountain in stilettos and see if you do any better!"

"Are stilettos your strange footwear."

"Yes genius, they're dress shoes not intended to be worn for bloody hiking."

"If they are not meant to be walked in, what is there function"

"Oh for god's sake, you can walk in them but not like hiking out in the wilderness, as for their function they are to look good, make you taller, give you better posture." She listed quickly annoyed that the elf was asking so many questions again.

"Have they given you much discomfort today?" Legolas asked taking Kezia by surprise. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Like I said they are not meant for hiking but it got easier when we got to flat ground" she replied her annoyed tone disappearing, Legolas nodded and gesture for her to walk towards the camp. The silence lasted only a short time before Legolas began his questions again.

"What is a ninja?"

Kezia stopped and looked at him in surprise before laughing. Legolas was now looking at her surprise on his face, her clearly wasn't expecting her to react like this.

"You know, I actually have no idea."

"I do not understand how this is humorous?"

"It's not but it is funny that the only things I do remember are shorts, miniskirts, bikinis and stilletoes. Of all the god damn things to remember, I'm stuck with clothing and fashion, I am really not sure how the hell this is meant to help in this situation."

"It is an odd mix to remember I must agree."

"Well they do say give a girl the right shoes and she can conquer the world, but somehow I don't think these shoes are going to cut it."

Legolas once again looked confused.

"Why would shoes help you conquer the world?"

Kezia chuckled again "Haven't a bloody clue mate" she responded before continuing walking leaving him standing there more confused than he had been before. At least she didn't seem angry at him anymore he thought.

"Erm Legolas" she called "Which way back to camp?" he laughed and walked towards her.

"This way Milady" he said gesturing in the correct direction.

She started to walk before commenting "Call me Milady again and me and you are going to fall out big time"

He chuckled "Understood Kezia"

* * *

Back at camp dinner was already served, it was boiled potatoes and carrots with some dubious looking dried meat. Having previously felt she was on the verge of starvation Kezia's appetite quickly disappeared looking at the meal. She sat down with the rest of the group who happily began munching on their meals. Kezia meanwhile mainly pushed the food round her plate. Spearing the last few slices of carrot popped them in her mouth. Swallowing she came to the conclusion quickly that she wasn't eating anything else that evening as her stomach churned. It wasn't that Sam was a bad cook, but she had no appetite for the meat that was left on her plate. Glancing quickly around the camp she quietly offered her meat to Gimli who was sitting next to her. She explained briefly that she was tired more than hungry, a poor excuse but he took her leftovers none the less. She had no idea what meat that had been but it resembled nothing she had seen on earth and it made her somewhat uncomfortable to eat something she did not know, better to stick with things she did know than end up with food poisoning.

After some small chatter around camp the group headed to their bedrolls, Kezia was to take Gandalfs who would take Legolas's when they swapped watch. Kezia knew that she would soon be asleep as her body was so tired, she got as comfortable as possible and drifted off to sleep to sight of Gandalf puffing out smoke rings.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! As always fav/review yadda yadda ...you know what to do :)**

**See you next time x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Sorry for not updating in a while, It seems that I too share Kezia's affinity to greet the earth with my face. I broke my arm in 2 places and dislocated my shoulder after falling down the stair. So this chapter got delayed a bit, Sorry! **

**Shout out to Aureliaithil - Thanks for the review. I am glad you love it hopefully you will like this chapter too :)**

_Elvish = Italics_

* * *

It was once again dark when Kezia woke up. Everything hurt, all her muscles in her legs were cramping and man did it hurt. She sat up quickly to start rapidly massaging her legs trying not to whimper in pain as her muscles continued to knot. Even her back and neck hurt, all in all it was a miserable way to wake up.

Several minutes passed before the cramps began to subside, finding her way to her feet she stood up, carefully stretching her tense muscles. Deciding it was safe to move them again she walked quietly to the fire which was now glowing embers. She was cold and no matter how much she huddled in her clock she couldn't stop shivering. Placing some wood on the fire she sat staring into the orange glow, watching as the wood slowly began to smoke and set aflame. Soon heat began to radiate from the small fire and Kezia tentatively held her hands towards it to feel the heat in her hands.

"Are you alright?" a quiet voice said from her left. Kezia yelped as she jumped, she hadn't realised anyone else was awake, stupidly forgetting that Legolas was on watch. She felt a tendril of flame lick at her hand and she quickly yanked it back, rubbing it gently where the fire had touched.

"Geez, wear a bell will you!" she hissed at the elf.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you" the elf replied smoothly "Is your hand fine?"

"Yes, I've had worse from hair straightners" she responded looking back at the flames before continuing "and no, I don't know what they are before you ask."

"I see my curious nature is becoming predictable to you" smirked Legolas.

"If only I could predict your bloody ninja skills or is it your plan to scare me to death" she mumbled. His only response was a soft chuckle.

"You are up a little early if you wanted to watch the sunrise again." Legolas said breaking the silence.

"Trust me, it was not my intention to wake up so goddamn early again."

"Then why are you?" Legolas asked, already knowing the answer as he had silently watched her when she had awoken but he still felt the need to ask.

"I woke up with cramp in my legs. I am not really used to walking such distances and my legs are rebelling against me in protest" she grumbled.

"It will get easier with every day"

"Oh joy, and now I remember I am going to be forced marched for miles again today" she muttered sarcastically.

"You really aren't a morning person are you" Legolas chuckled.

Looking away from the fire she glanced at him, a small smile playing on her lips "What gave me away?"

"Your cheerful enthusiasm for today's activities was overwhelming" Legolas replied continuing to smile as she attempted to look annoyed but failed when the corners of her lips twitched upwards.

The two of them sat for in comfortable silence until the sun began to rise. Watching the dawn wasn't an option this morning due to cloudy weather blocking out the sun. Sighing softly Legolas stood up commenting that he was going to wake the others before moving off, Kezia took the opportunity to begin rebuilding the small fire so by the time everyone was up she had a decent fire going. She shouldn't have felt so proud by such a small achievement, it wasn't like building a fire was hard but it was her first time doing such a thing and that she had managed to do it without burning her hand to a crisp was an added bonus. Sam wondered over to the fire and quickly got a pot of porridge bubbling, all the time chatting away about how he was looking forward to seeing the dwarves and eating a proper breakfast and wearing clean clothes.

"How long until we get to the mines?" Kezia asked when everyone was sat down eating the porridge.

"Tis not far now lass, if we keep a steady pace going we should be there by nightfall" Gimli responded, his mouth still full of porridge.

Kezia wasn't sure if she should cheer or wail in despair at the news. Another exciting day of walking was not going to be fun but the prospect of a proper bed to sleep in at the end of it was a pleasing thought. She was pulled out of her internal debate by Legolas chastising Gimli.

"Swallow your food, then speak Gimli, to attempt both is a disgusting habit especially in the presence of a lady"

Gimli looked like he was going to argue until he glanced sheepishly at her.

"Begging your pardon Kezia, I sometime forget we have a lady as a companion"

She nodded at him and was about to speak when Legolas stood up abruptly. Tilting her head up to look at him she noticed a frown on his face which made her nervous. Glancing at Aragorn she saw that he too had a frown on his face, his eyes darting to the surrounding woods.

"Come on lad, what is it you hear?" Gimli asked breaking the silence.

There was another pause before Legolas responded in language that Kezia did not understand.

"_Aragorn, we should move_"

"_What is it you hear"_

"_Nothing" _Legolas responded glancing at Aragorn, who nodded in understanding.

To hear nothing was a sure sign that something had frightened off any animals in the area and whatever had done this was something the fellowship did not want to run across.

"Pack up, it's time we got going" Aragorn said keeping his tone light but it didn't fool anyone. The hobbits were grouped together talking in hushed whispers, Boromir just looked at him with an eyebrow raised, Gandalf seemed to be in deep thought but Aragorn knew he was listening trying to pick up on anything amiss.

"Speak so we can all understand" Gimli grumbled but his tightened grip on his axe did not go unnoticed. Kezia was looking between Legolas and himself confusion evident on her face. Getting up Aragorn hastened the hobbits along and soon the camp was packed up and ready to go.

* * *

It was a quiet for an hour whilst they walked, the pace Aragorn set had been quick, he briefly wondered if Kezia would keep up with the pace he had set given her troubles yesterday. Glancing round her expected to see her trailing behind at the back of the group but was surprised to find her walking just behind him.

Looking up she met his gaze and took a few steps until she was walking next to him.

"Care to tell me what was going on this morning?" she asked.

"Nothing to be concerned of, it was just best we started on our way"

"Mmmm" was the only response he got, looking at her face he immediately knew she wasn't buying it.

"So the reason why we are almost jogging is because of – nothing?" she questioned again. She was more astute than he had given her credit for, he had been gradually increasing his pace throughout the hour, it was only a subtle change but she had noticed it.

"The quicker we get to Moria the better" he responded, he saw a flash of annoyance cross her face. He wasn't lying per say just not divulging the entire truth.

"Ok, be cryptic if you want" she grumbled and dropped back a bit until she was next to Boromir where the two struck up a conversation.

Aragorn took this time to try and listen to the area, his hearing whilst not as sensitive as Legolas's was always attuned to his environment. Suddenly Legolas was at his side making Aragorn stop.

"_Wolves, they have circled us_"Legolas spoke in hushed tones so as not to alarm the other.

"_How many?_"

"_A pack of six at least_"

"_We should make a stand here, continuing on the path narrows it will be more difficult to defend the group_"

Legolas nodded in agreement and they both turned to face the group who were looking curiously at them.

Before a warning could even pass Aragorns lips a howl filled the air followed by snarling. Quickly weapons were drawn and a rough circle formed around the hobbits and Kezia.

Legolas chanced a quick glance at the group checking their hasty defence plan was in place. His eyes found Kezia standing next to hobbits, her face was pale and her eyes darted nervously about her. She was rubbing her hands together but Legolas still caught the slight tremble in them. It was at that point he realised she had no weapon whatsoever to defend herself with. A snarl ripped him from that thought as a wolf burst into sight, he would just have to make sure she never needed to defend herself. Firing an arrow he watched as it embedded itself into the beast shoulder, unfortunately it did nothing to deter the animal from its attack. Suddenly all hell broke loose as the rest of the pack surged forward surrounded the group.

* * *

To say Kezia was terrified was an understatement. Wolves. Freaking wolves. There weren't any left in the wild where she was from and to find herself being attacked by one felt surreal ... and not in a good way. She watched as a pack of six surrounded the group, snapping and trying to bite them. She saw swords being swung, heard various battle cries from the group as they tried to fight off the attack. Everytime she thought one of the fellowship landed a blow the wolves would dart out the way. It made her very nervous to watch but she was unable to tear her eyes away. She felt her arm being tugged, briefly looking down she saw Pippin trying to pull her back. Confused she looked up again and willingly obliged to move backwards as she took note of a wolf that had slipped past Gimli's swinging axe and was now advancing upon them. She pushed the hobbits back behind her, maybe it was because they were the size of children she felt she had to protect them instead of running away which still seemed like a great option.

Suddenly the wolf darted to the right making Pippin, Merry and Sam skitter away before the wolf darted back to the left. Glancing at them she realised what had happened, the three hobbits had now been separated from her and Frodo. The wolf started forward again, growling at her and Frodo as they shuffled back until their backs hit an outcrop of rocks.

"Shit" Kezia swore, as she glanced around trying to find an escape route but came up short. The rest of the group were currently fighting of their own wolves who seemed to be a lot larger than she had imagined. Maybe that was because she was currently getting an up close view of them. These wolves were huge, their head were level with her shoulder, and they could easily have been the size of bears.

She felt Frodo grip her hand tightly, she looked down and saw his face was pale, he had dark circle under his eyes, he looked terrified, something Kezia could relate to at the moment. Snarling brought her back to the immediate issue and she glanced up just in time to see the wolf charge forward. She heard a scream rip through the air as Frodo and her lunged to the left, as she hit the ground hard she realised the scream had come from her. Sitting up she saw Frodo had landed closer to the wolf than she had and it was now making its way over to him.

Why she did what she did next she would never know. She would put it down to panic induced stupidity. She picked up a stone and threw it at the wolf hitting it on its muzzle. Unsurprisingly the beast turned and snarled at her, step one of her plan had succeeded, she had managed to draw the wolves attention away from Frodo. Step two was going to be trickier she thought as she stumbled upright and prepared herself to leg it, kicking off her stilettos. Yes she had got the wolves attention but the likelihood of her being able to outrun it was small to non-existent, if remiving her shoes gave her a better chance she would take it.

As the wolf lunged forward she turned tail and legged it up the path they had come down, she could hear the snarling close behind her. Too close. Suddenly her she felt something pull her backwards and realising quickly the beast had snapped at her cloak capturing it in its teeth. Pulling forward she ripped the cloak off surrendering it to the beast, who shook its head viciously thinking it had captured its prey. Running forward Kezia saw the only place she could go to escape the beast was up a tree.

She had never climbed a tree in her life, it wasn't exactly considered appropriate behaviour for a princess to go scrambling up trees but right now she was going to have to learn fast. The lowest branch was high enough of the ground she wasn't sure if she would be able to reach it. Hearing the snarling behind her again made her mind up real fast. Running forward she leapt into the air, arms reaching upwards and much to her surprise she actually managed to grab the branch. Trying to pull herself up turned out to be more difficult than she had thought as her arms began to tremble under the strain. Hearing a snapping sound underneath her dangling feet, she realised she wasn't alone and the wolf was directly below her snapping at her feet. Fear coursed through her along with a good dose of adrenaline, pulling herself up hard she managed to swing her knee round so it hooked over the branch. From there it was just a matter of scrambling upright. She let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding and felt herself giggle and go giddy at what she had just done. Peering over her branch she stuck her tongue out at the wolf who was pacing below her.

"Not such a big bad wolf now are you?" she laughed to herself.

Suddenly the wolf looked up at her, the reared on its back legs its front paws scrabbling at the tree. Taken off guard Kezia went to shuffle backwards and nearly fell off her branch. Standing on its hind legs the beast could very nearly reach her and she didn't particularly fancy having a close up of those sharp fangs. Standing up shakily she looked up and spotted the next branch up just to her left. It wasn't as high a jump as she made to get on her current one but the branch was a good deal narrower. But as the wolf scrambled at the trunk again she pulled herself up on it and to be safe she went up another branch as well. Now she was truly out of danger of becoming a wolfs dinner she tried to look back the way she'd come. Even from her high vantage point she still couldn't make out the group. Sighing she resigned herself to the fact she was going to be stuck in the tree for a while until someone came to find her.

* * *

The attack from the wolves lasted longer than Legolas had originally anticipated. Everytime he almost landed a killing blow the wolves would dart out the way, it was quite frustrating. None of them ever really got close to injuring him, until he heard a scream from behind, a woman's scream. He immediately turned to search for Kezia but was taken off guard when Boromir was thrown into him by a charging wolf. Quick to his feet Legolas dispensed of one of the beast as it was stalking towards Boromir who was slower getting to his feet. Soon after two more of the beast were killed and the others fled.

Turning back to the group he saw Merry, Pippin and Sam crowded round Frodo who was on the floor looking somewhat dazed. The rest of the group quickly gathered round him checking for injuries.

"I'm fine Sam, honestly, I just landed funny and it knocked the air out of me" Frodo reassured Sam.

"You were right lucky there Mr Frodo, if not for Miss Kezia you would have been a goner" Sam said still looking concerned.

"I would like to thank her, she saved my life" Frodo replied looking round at the group before panic set in his face, "Where is she?"

The group as one looked to each other before realising that Kezia was not among them. Aragorn swore under his breath, turning to scour their mini battlefield for any signs of the woman. Gandalf was trying to placate a now frantic Frodo who was convinced she died because of him. Merry and Pippin were walking around calling her name with Boromir trying to hush them in case the wolves came back.

Legolas knelt down next to Frodo, "Tell me exactly what happened Frodo."

"Errrm, one of the wolves came at us, Sam, Merry and Pippin managed to get out the way but Kezia and I got stuck next the rocks over there" he breathed out quickly pointing to where they had been.

"The wolf lunged at us and we dived out the way, I landed badly and couldn't get away from the wolf" He scrunched up his face as he tried to remember what had happened. "It all happened so fast I'm not sure what happened really, she threw at something at the wolf and it went after her instead, by the time I could move she had gone, I thought she was with you guys, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Frodo calm yourself" Gandalf murmured "Where was Kezia the last time you saw her?"

"Over there near where Pippin is now."

Legolas stood and walked over to Pippin. He looked at ground, he could see no blood in the area so it was likely that she had run. Aragorn joined him as the searched the area for any clue. After a few moments Aragorn held up a pair of glistening shoes, shoes Legolas recognised from yesterday.

"Their Kezia's" he stated striding over. "She probably removed them so she could flee unhampered."

"Smart girl, these look somewhat impractical for walking let alone running from a wolf"

"From here the only place she could have gone to without any of us seeing her is back up the path" Legolas said already running in that direction, Aragorn followed close behind him.

Not far up the path they found a her cloak shredded into pieces drifting across the path. Stopping to examine it Aragorn quickly surmised that she had managed to remove it as there was no blood in the area. This however did not make Legolas feel better, he had known she was unarmed and he had been unable to defend her like he thought he would. Guilt. He felt guilty for not protecting her as he should have and this confused him as he had sworn no promise to do such for her. A faint snarling disrupted him from his thoughts, it was quiet but he had definitely heard it. He stilled waiting again for the noise. Hearing it, he took off into some trees as fast as he could, he noted Aragorn was calling him from behind but did not stop, he would catch up.

After running for 5 minutes he stilled listening to what was just in front of him. He could hear loud snarling, the snapping of something, a quiet whimper. Silently he approached the sounds walking round a tree to see a wolf on its hind legs, its front paws scrabbling against the tree trunk as it attempted to gain purchase when it jumped up. The wolf was snapping up at the tree trying to get to Kezia who was perched high up in the tree on a narrow branch. Her face was pale, and from the way she clutched at branch she was on, clearly frightened. Silently he nocked an arrow and aimed at the beasts head. Firing he watched as the beast slumped immediately to the floor. Stepping out into plain view he walked towards the tree Kezia was in.

"Kezia" he called softly.

She said nothing in response, she was gazing at the dead wolf at the base of the tree.

"Kezia look at me" he said keeping his voice even. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and he saw they were full of tears. "Your safe now, it's dead. It can't hurt you"

She nodded mutely, quickly using the back of her hand to wipe away some tears that had escaped.

"You can come down now"

"Ummm about that, I can't" she replied at last, her voice slightly hoarse.

Legolas looked at her bemused "Why not?"

"I have no idea how I actually managed to get up here, let alone how to get back down." She attempted a smile but it looked forced.

"Have you never climbed a tree before?" he asked trying to put her at ease.

"Surprisingly no, it's not really in a princesses curriculum." She mumbled.

"Wait a moment then" he called to her moving towards the tree where he swung himself easily up onto the first branch.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere" she said.

In a few leaps, Legolas landed on her branch and sat down next to her. "Could you not make that look so easy" she grumbled "I had a hell of a time trying to get up"

"Sorry, it is in a woodland elves nature to be able to move about the forest quickly" he grinned at her.

"Jerk" she mumbled but she had a small smile on her face.

"You know, if you grip the branch much harder you will break it" he said gesturing to her hands which were gripping on so tightly her knuckles had turned white.

"Haha, I just didn't fancy out of the tree into the jaws of death"

"Well when you are ready, I will show you how to get down... without falling" he offered her, a smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes at him but a small smile tugged at her lips.

Aragorn suddenly burst through the trees sword out. He stilled when he saw the wolf dead at the base of a tall tree. He couldn't stop the laugh that burst out when he looked up and saw Kezia and Legolas sitting in a tree waving down at him. Her eyes looked slightly red like she had been crying but other than that she looked unharmed.

"Are you going to come down?" he called up.

"I'm contemplating it" Kezia called down laughing. "I seem to be somewhat stuck to the tree at the moment."

"Any chance you can un-stick yourself anytime soon, there is a hyperventilating hobbit back there convinced your dead" he chuckled.

"Oh shit, ermmmm ... I'll try but if I fall to my death I will come back and haunt you"

"No haunting will be needed, you've got the Prince of the Woodland Elves up there with you, you are in capable hands" Aragorn laughed.

Slowly Kezia got to her feet her hands constantly gripping the trunk behind her. Legolas was standing right in front of her encouraging her to let go of the tree.

"Are you mad, why would I let go" she said.

"Because you need to place you hands here" he said reaching to take one of her hands and moving it to another branch. She did as she was told until he said "now hang off the branch and drop down onto the one below"

"I thought you said you would show me how to get down without falling." She glared at him.

"You're not falling but dropping, it's not a long drop to the next branch. Look I'll go first, then you follow" he said as he dropped down quickly onto the branch below. He looked up and saw her hesitating.

"Trust me Kezia, I won't let you fall" he said softly trying to coax her down.

"You promise" she said looking at him.

He grinned at her "I promise I won't let you fall"

She nodded then swung herself forward so she was hanging over the branch.

"Okay, now drop" he encouraged.

Suddenly she was right in front of him on branch. She had landed unsteadily and was unbalanced as she wobbled about trying to get her footing. Quickly Legolas grabbed hold of her pulling her to him, after a second she steadied. He looked down at her and smiled. "Told you I wouldn't let you fall". She smiled back at him, it was only then he realised he was still holding on to her. His hand was on her bare back whilst the other had circled her waist. Her body completely pressed against him from when her pulled her to him. He felt the tips of his ears begin to burn and he quickly let go and went to show her how to get down to the next branch. She got the hang of it pretty quickly and within 3 minutes Legolas was on the ground waiting for Kezia to drop from the last branch.

"This drop seems a lot bigger than the last few" she grumbled.

"Well you managed to climb it" Legolas reminded her.

"God knows how" she said as she swung herself over the branch holding on by her hands.

It was at this point Legolas and Aragorn really took notice of the height difference. Hanging straight from the tree, her legs were still over a meter from the ground. It was quite astonishing how she had actually managed to reach the branch in the first place.

When she landed they all took off in the direction of the group. Ten minutes later they found them and Kezia was nearly knocked over by the swarm of hobbits that ran at her. If not for Legolas grabbing her arm she would have been lying on the floor. Laughing she gave Frodo a quick hug to put him at ease when he started profusely apologising for the wolves.

"Frodo, you may have the ring and all that but I don't think you can control wolves" she joked trying to cheer up the forlorn hobbit.

It was decided soon after that they would walk whilst having lunch as the area could still be dangerous and the sooner they got to Moria the safer they would be. Kezia was walking along to next Frodo chatting away, swinging her shoes in her hand as she hadn't bothered to put them on again in case she needed to "Leg it" as she said.

Aragorn was now walking at the back of the group, a smile tugging at his lips when he noticed Legolas glancing at Kezia every few moments a look of curiosity on his face.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! ****You know the drill guys, follow/fav's and reviews are always appreciated.**

**I can't get better without you guys :)**

**xxx**

**See you next time x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys,**

**Don't kill me! I know it's been like forever since I last updated. A lot of things happen in this chapter and I really wanted to get it right as it lays out a plot for the rest of the story. So it was kind of essentially I didn't mess it up. I know I said I would try and update every two weeks but who am I kidding, I think we all know by now that's not going to happen so from now on I shall try to update once a month, and if I am having a good month, who know there may be extra updates!**

* * *

"Ahhh ... Bloody hell!" Keizer huffed the fourth time that night. The sun had set several hours ago and the absence of the sun had brought Kezia several problems. The first of which was the lack of light made her even more prone to 'greet the earth with her face' as Legolas had so kindly put it. Hence her current swearing, she could barely see in front of her and had tripped on invisible rocks more times than she could count. The change in terrain had also caused problems, having removed her shoes several hours ago to keep pace with the fellowship, had now had to replace them as sharp rocks now stabbed at her feet at every opportunity. Not that her stilettos provide much protection. She knew that when they eventually stopped her feet would be covered in cuts and grazes. The second problem the sun going down had caused her was the sudden drop in temperature. Having lost her cloak earlier that day to the wolves she was feeling the sudden coolness in the air, she could feel the sweat she had built up over the day chill on her back and was fighting to stop herself from shivering. The only thing that was currently keeping her going was Gimli's promise of a warm welcome at Moria, warm being the key word, one she was taking literally.

Stumbling once again on the rough terrain, her arm was grabbed by Legolas who for the last hour had been carefully watching her, stepping in to help her when needed.

"Would it be of any comfort if I were to tell you we are nearly there" Legolas offered with a sympathetic smile.

"It would ... If you had not told me that an hour ago." She grumbled. "How far is it really, in human terms not endless energetic elves terms"

She heard Aragorn chuckle behind her.

"From one human to another it truly is not far" he answered her.

"I'll believe that when I see it" she murmured, once again forgetting the keen hearing of the elf at her side. Feeling a sudden tug at her arm as Legolas brought her to a stop.

"That is where we are headed" Legolas said pointing to something in the darkness.

"Like hell I can see that, I can barely see my feet." Kezia said before trying to move on only to be brought once again to stop.

"Here" Legolas said, cupping his hands around her eyes, tilting her head in the direction of the mines. "See that steep rise to your left ... We are taking a path to its right, I estimate two miles till we are at the gates of Moria"

A silence followed as Kezia struggled to make out what he had mentioned. Seeing a shadow rising high in the distance she felt a sense of elation. "I can see it ... I think. It's not far!" She exclaimed excitedly. Legolas chuckled at her renewed enthusiasm, his breath fluttered her loose hair, making him realise just how close his face was to her. Her back was flush against his chest as he cupped his hands round her eyes, his hands innocently brushing the soft skin of her face and he had lowered his head to speak directly into her ear. He felt his ears burn at his situation and a flush of heat raced through him, he quickly took a step back removing his hands from her face.

"Come, the sooner we get there the quicker you can get some rest" he said quickly moving past her to rejoin the group Kezia quickly caught up with him a slight bounce in her step which had a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

Within the hour they had reached Moria's entrance and Kezia cheerful demeanour vanished instantly as she observed Gandalf stroking a wall murmuring in some strange language. The novelty of the silver writing appearing in the moonlight soon wore off and after watching him do this for several minutes she very quickly became disheartened and dropped herself to sit on the stony ground in a huff opposite Boromir who was sitting on a rock a few metres away from her.

Seeing her disgruntled expression Boromir had to bite his cheek hard to prevent a laugh that would not have gone down well.

"Fear not, he will soon figure out the password Milady" he said in an attempt to cheer her up realising his slip up too late. The withering glare he received had him wishing he had never opened his mouth. Truly her glare would have lesser men running away in fear. Coughing uncomfortably he mumbled an apology which was met with a nod. Noticing her shivering slightly he began to remove his cloak to offer it to her, catching his intention Kezia quickly began to decline.

"Kezia, please take it, you will be turning as blue as your dress" he said offering her the woollen cloak.

"Well at least I will match it" was her only response as she refused to take it. Sighing Boromir threw the cloak at her so it landed on her lap earning him shocked look, recovering she raised an elegant eyebrow at him as she glanced down at the cloak in her lap. Reaching down she picked it up and Boromir thought he had won ... Until it hit his face with surprising force, knocking him off balance so he fell on his back. With the cloak covering his face he could hear a brief silence before laughter broke out among the fellowship. Sitting up and slowly pulling the cloak from his face he saw the redhead trying and failing to keep a smirk off her face. To her right Merry and Pippin were taking turns to re-enact the scene. From behind he could hear the quiet chuckles from Aragorn and Legolas and the loud guffaws from Gimli who was slapping his thigh complimenting Kezia on her keen aim. Even Frodo had a smile on his face before he turned his attention back to Gandalf who was studiously ignoring them in his quest to seek entry to the mines; even he had a small smile tugging at his lips. Looking back at Kezia he saw she had given into mirth and was now laughing along with the rest of the group. Taking advantage of her distraction he stood under the pretence of putting on his cloak when he lunged at her. Seeing his sudden movement towards her she yelped loudly and scrambled to her feet in time to avoid his outreached arms brandishing the cloak. Kicking off her shoes with a mischievous grin which took him by surprise having never seen it before she took off to the left. With a laugh he ran after her quickly catching up the distance until he found an unsuspecting elf pushed in front of him by the red head. Narrowly avoiding a head on collision with Legolas, mainly due to the elves quick reflexes to spin out the way, he continued after her to where she was using Aragorn as a human shield. Aragorn was laughing at her attempts to persuade him to tackle Boromir for her, shaking his head she huffed in annoyance about chivalry being dead before darting away again taking chase Boromir nearly had the cloak around her shoulders when he suddenly found himself face down on the floor. Trying to get up he found his feet pinned by Merry and Pippin who were sitting triumphantly on his legs having tackled him to the ground. He watched as Kezia sauntered up next to him congratulating the hobbits on their valiant defence of her. Cheering the hobbits got up and the three off them walked away to sit next to the murky lake.

"What the hell just happened?" Boromir mumbled. Seeing a hand reach down to him, he let Legolas pull him up.

"I believe the students just became the master" Legolas responded with a smirk on his face even Boromir couldn't help but smile. The tension from the day had been completed broken and everyone was now talking happily among themselves no longer glancing at the door to the mines every few minutes. Legolas watched as Kezia sat down next to hobbits and began to deftly braid a small section of her hair just behind her ear. She was quick in her task and looped the braid around her remaining hair before tucking in the end, effectively tying back her hair. It was unusual for any of mankind to braid their hair, it was considered an elven tradition, one riddled with many meanings but judging by her swift fingers she had done this many times. He couldn't help but wonder if her braids had a similar meaning from where she was from but to ask would be too impudent he thought.

"_You are lucky she is unobservant my friend" _Aragorn said startling the elf making him smirk.

"_I do not follow your meaning"_

_"Your gaze has rarely wavered from her this past day and when it is not there your thoughts clearly are"_

Legolas chuckled softly "_If she were capable of walking on her own without risking her safety and that of everyone around her I'm sure my attention would be elsewhere"._

A silence followed until Legolas turned to find Aragorn's eyes scrutinising him causing him to raise his eyebrows at his friend. Sighing Aragorn scratched the back of his head _"She has a unique skill of finding any obstacle possible and then falling over it ... How she ever made it up that tree I'll never know"_

_"I don't even think she knows, the distance to the first branch was higher than what I would have thought she was capable of. She is full of surprises" _

Aragorn once again turned to look at him quizzically before the sound of splashing caught his attention.

* * *

"How do you do it?" Kezia asked as she watched the Merry and Pippin throw stones into the water, watching as they skimmed the surface several times before disappearing into the murky depths. The water smelt foul and looked as creepy as it smelt she would have happily stayed away from it but her curiosity got the better off her when she saw the hobbit s skimming stones.

"It's all about the stone, you see you got to find a flat stone, not a big one or it is difficult" said Merry

"No you got it wrong, it's all about the wrist action" argued Pippin demonstrating flicking his wrist, "Like this or you don't get enough spin or speed on it"

"But you won't get any speed if your stone isn't flat and sinks straight off" Merry retorted.

"Well some of us have more skill than to let it sink after one skim"

"I haven't had a failed skim yet!"

"Hey hey hey guys, cool it down a bit. Why don't you two have a competition to see who can do the most skims, best out off three wins."

"You're on" Merry said immediately turning to search the floor for flat stones.

"And may the best Took win" Pippin said but launching his first stone into the water. It skimmed 4 times before sinking. Merry stood and was just about to launch his stone when Aragorn grabbed his hand from behind making all three of them spin round to face him.

"Do not disturb the water" Aragorn said his voice low and his eyes staring at the surface of the water as if he were looking for something. The warning made the hair on the back of Kezia's neck stand up and she quickly moved away from the water's edge her eyes also roaming the surface for some invisible enemy. Not seeing one she turned her back and followed Aragorn.

* * *

Suddenly there was a deep rumble in the earth and a portion of the cliff face swung open allowing them entry to the mines. Kezia resisted the urge to whoop in joy at her anticipation of a warm bath; the thought of being clean again was delectable. She passed Gandalf who gave her a cheeky wink, clearly knowing she was jumping for joy on the inside. Her happiness was short lived when she was effectively clothes lined by Boromir who had thrown his arm out to prevent entering any further. Before she could complain Gandalfs staff began to emit a soft glow unveiling what the darkness hid. She gasped and shuffled backwards away from the scene of a pile of skeletons, she could immediately fell another panic attack coming on and felt herself being roughly guided out of the mine by Boromir who had his sword out scanning the mine entrance expecting for enemies to leap out and attack them. She felt herself slump to floor as Legolas spat out the word 'Goblin'. In her panicked state she honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry, Goblins were the stuff of children's fairy tales, the monsters under the bed, to hear they actually existed, well she just couldn't process that information yet.

Sitting there huddled in a ball she heard a sudden yell which brought her back to the present and at the sight that greeted her, she felt her jaw hit the floor, both literally and physically as her leg became ensnared in a huge slimy tentacle and she was dragged towards the water to join Frodo who was suffering a similar fate. She twisted round for her hands to try and find purchase on anything that would halt her rapid progress to what she was sure would be an early and watery grave. She felt tear burn at her eyes as she felt her skin tearing on both her hands and on her legs, a sharp stone sliced the side of her face down to her jaw and she quickly felt warm blood spill out of it. Somewhere in her mind she realized that her current plan was having little to no effect so she flipped over again ignoring the strain on her leg as her skin was twisted beyond what was uncomfortable and was rapidly approaching blinding pain, she could feel the muscles and tendons in her leg screaming in protest as she tore at the tentacle with her fingers trying to pry it off. Suddenly she felt the icy water of the putrid lake drench her legs, she screamed in frustration and pain as the grip on her leg tightened. In her pain addled brain she truly was considering that it might be less painful if she chopped her own leg off and left it as a peace offering to the giant life sucking octopus monster thingy, a quick slackening of the beasts hold on her leg caught her attention as she saw several arrows embedded in the tentacle. She quickly yanked her leg free and went to run out of the lake only to fall over as her leg refused to take any weight, she tried again to stand but made it only two paces before her leg gave out and she crumbled onto the shoreline. She felt something snake round her waist and she immediately panicked and began to struggle thinking that another tentacle had come after her. She stilled when she heard soft words in her ear in a soothing language and turned to see Legolas who was helping her upright. He began to push her further away from the water but when her leg gave out again Kezia let out a cry of pain. Legolas looked back and saw Kezia was once again on the floor, quickly looking over her for the cause. He spotted the reason for her pain, her leg was already black from bruising from the watcher's grasp and a steady flow of blood spilled out from where her skin had been twisted to the point of tearing. He looked at her tear stained face and saw more shallow cuts along with her expression of absolute fear. He felt rage bubble up in him, an anger so consuming he felt his muscles tighten as his head roared at him to destroy the beast who had pained her so, an anger he had not felt in a long time. He took a shaky breath to calm himself and scooped up the red headed woman in his arms and ran to the cliff face, the farthest possible place away from the lake and its foul creature. He placed her gently down still earning him a whimper as her leg touched the floor and she swayed before she managed to balance herself on one leg by leaning against the cliff face. He softly wiped away a tear that was falling from her from her deep blue eyes before he turned away and ran back to the lake. He felt his anger return instantly as he gazed at the ugly creature, Frodo was now being waved around in the air like a ragdoll while the men were splashing about in the water slashing at the never ending tentacles. So he aimed his arrows at the only thing he could see there was a finite number of, its eyes.

He heard the creature roar in pain as his arrows found their mark creating the distraction needed for Frodo to be released. As soon as Frodo was freed Gandalf yelled at them to enter the mine and so the fellowship ran towards the gate, splashing through the murky water, diving out the way of the tentacles which were now waving wildly about as the beast could no longer see its prey. Legolas found himself wanting to laugh at how the once powerful beast was now flailing about, he wanted nothing more than to finish the hideous monstrosity off, piercing its thick skin with his daggers, slicing its tentacles off one by one for the damage they had done.

"Five ... Six" Legolas snapped out his visions of massacring the beast to hear Gandalf counting as the fellowship members dashed through the entrance to mine which was now beginning to crumble as the watchers tentacle hit the rock above the gate "Seven, eight ... Nine... Nine? Who's missing?"

At those words Legolas's heart dropped to his stomach, he knew exactly who was missing as he himself had placed her the farthest away from the lake, but it was also the farthest away from mines entrance. He had been so absorbed in his rage he had forgotten the original cause of it ... The injured woman. The woman who as he dashed out the entrance again saw she was effectively pinned between two tentacles that were lodged in the cliff face either side of her blocking any exit. Next to him he heard Aragorn call for the woman to run towards them but he knew she was incapable with her leg injury. Legolas made to dash towards her only to be flung backwards by Aragorn who had just thrown him clear of a boulder that had fallen from the cliff, the entrance was going to be blocked within minutes yet Kezia was far from getting there. He saw her try and duck underneath one of the lodged tentacles only to have a rain of stones fall on her. The creature managed to dislodge its limb and he watched in horror as the limb swung upwards then raced down to where Kezia had just stumbled to. She looked up just as she disappeared from Legolas's view as the tentacle smashed into where she had been. He heard a yell and realised it was him as Aragorn fought to keep him at the entrance, trying to push him into the mine to safety. Boromir ran forward to help Aragorn as they manhandled him back towards the gate as the watcher's tentacles smashed once again into the rock face above the entrance. Dust and grit smothered the air as rocks were dislodged and all three of them had to stop to shield themselves as the stones crashed down upon them.

Legolas was up on his feet the fastest desperately staring into the cloud of dust that was now billowing around the cliff face. A glint of something caught his eyes but disappeared just as quickly as it had it had come. He squinted in its direction and saw a shadow moving deftly among the flailing tentacles.

* * *

**Kezia's Pov**

Kezia glanced across to lake to where the entrance of mine lay. She had heard Aragorn call her but how the hell was she going to get there. She was effectively pinned by two tentacles either side of her and was trying to make herself as small as possible so as not touch either of them and alert the beast to her presence. Also there was the fact she couldn't but any weight on her leg with crumpling into a heap on the floor. At least that was the excuse she was telling herself, if she was being honest the real reason why she wasn't moving was that she was frozen in fear ... absolutely petrified sounded appropriate for her current emotions.

She looked back across and saw Legolas attempting to make a mad dash to help only to be flung to the side by Aragorn, effectively saving him from being squashed to a pulp by a falling boulder. She had called out to warn them but her call was drowned out by rumbling next to her as the tentacle strained to release itself from it rocky prison. Bending down she attempted to duck underneath it using the cliff to support her as tried to hobble to the other side of the thick limb. She heard the rumbling again and felt a shower of rocks fall on her, clouds of dust choking her making her cough and wheeze. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something moving and looked up to see the now freed tentacle coming crashing down towards as she felt a scream leave her throat before it was cut off into the blackness.

Seconds passed where she could see and hear nothing the only reason she knew she was not dead was the excruciating pain she was feeling. It burned from within her and was no long contained to her mangled leg. It felt like every limb was on fire every cell of her being had been set alight and by god did it hurt she tried to scream, to cry to do anything but her throat refused to cooperate it too was burning her. Her body felt hot and every nerve was tingling within her and not in a nice way. Slowly the blackness began to recede and in her blurred vision she saw that she had been flung against the cliff face and was sitting upright from where she had slumped over she was amazed she had not squashed into the floor like she had original thought. Her hearing still muffled she failed to hear the rocks shift until they once more poured over her, trying to look upwards resulted in such pain in her neck she stopped immediately tears pouring down her cheeks. She felt it as more and more rocks fell on her cutting into her skin but watched with horrified fascination as she saw the rocks shredding her clothes; there sharp edges cutting into her skin but she could not feel it, the burn she was feeling far overshadowed any cuts. Looking in front of her she saw that the tentacle was once more approaching - it was if the bloody thing could sense he was there. She knew with certainty as it scraped along the cliff above she was not going to make it as huge boulders crashed either side of her. Glancing up, causing her to move her neck created a new wave of agony but she saw that heading her way was a boulder that would with a doubt kill her. There would be nothing left of her after this, just a red stain on the floor.

She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable when her body twitched and rolled to the side. This time she managed to scream as the wave of pain wracked her body crippling her, she wanted nothing more to curl up in to a ball trying to make it stop but any movement caused such pain it rendered her unable to move. She knew she hadn't moved, she couldn't move but yet here she lay watching as the boulder almost slowly crashed into the floor where she had been just seconds before creating dust and grit that cover her once more, blinding her, making her choke, even her coughing caused the burn she felt to blaze hotter. As the dust cleared she blinked her watering eyes to see both tentacles had now been dislodge and that the beast was crawling and pulling its way onto the saw, it line thrashing around. It moved almost slowly to Kezia so when one came crashing towards her, she felt her hand land on the slimy skin as she used it to pull herself up and flip over the tentacle. Her joy at once again avoid death was short lived as the pain caused her muscles to spasm and she once more crumbled to the floor behind a fallen boulder.

She clawed her way up leaning on the boulder, breathing heavily as the burn nearly consumed her consciousness; she saw the gate slowly disintegrating blocking her only means of escape and of all things that she should have been feeling it was anger which came to the forefront. Anger that she would die in a world not her own, where no one knew her, where she didn't even know herself. She would die completely alone and that scared her. More than being squashed to death by a cliff, more than the creature whose tentacle pummelled into the cliff threatening to drag her away to certain death at any moment.

With strength she didn't know she processed she leapt forward over the boulder landing smoothly on the stony floor and immediately dodged to her right from a falling boulder she hadn't even seen but knew was there. Skidding to a stop she took a running jump onto the boulder and leapt into the air landing solidly on a tentacle that was high in the air decimating the cliff, even as the tentacle flailed forwards her balance remained even, as her body compensated for its sporadic movements. Just before the tentacle began to move backwards she flung herself forwards descending quickly towards the ground to then grab onto another tentacle that was rising into air. Her hand gripped onto the limb finding purchase easily as if its skin was not slimy or slippery and she swung herself forward completing her flip so she landed on top of the limb in a crouch. Running up the tentacle to where it began to descend towards to beast body she skidded down the steep incline jumping off at the last moment into the water. The entirety of this took but a mere few second but it was enough for the creature to realise she was there. She dived to the left as the tentacles abandoned its assault on the cliff and speed towards her, she turned to the right and smoothly as if she was dancing, deftly avoiding the tentacle, she ducked underneath or skipped to the left, spinning round them as she made her way across the lake. As she reached the shore line the beast realised her destination and once again began to tear at the cliff to cut her off. As a tentacle whizzed past her to destroy her exit she lightly jumped on the limb effectively catching lift that was faster than she could ever have ran. As she flew towards the mine at speed she saw a flash of blonde hair, a hand reaching out to her ignoring the rocks that rained down on it. Running along the tentacle she reached the end and threw herself towards the entrance into the waiting arms of the elf who spun her round into the mine just as the gate collapsed on itself.

Darkness, that was all she could see. Everything was black; she could hear the coughing of the fellowship as they emptied there lunges of the dust caused by the gate collapsing. She could hear the panting and groaning as realisation dawned on them that they had just run into what was most likely a trap. She felt the warm arms around her, locking her in place against the stone wall, the soft breath against her ear and the quiet words she didn't understand that were softly spoken into her ear. So softly she almost missed them.

Suddenly the quiet was broken by everyone calling different people's names all at once, trying to ascertain if their comrades were alright. She vaguely noted her name was called a few times but she had not the energy to answer. A bang was heard in room and a soft light emitted from Gandalf's staff as he struck against the floor, quiet descend quickly and Kezia felt her eyes tear at the sudden invasion of light. As her eyes adjusted she saw heads swinging wildly from side to side as they located who was present. Hidden behind Legolas who was still holding her against the wall in the shadows of the room, she was missed.

"The lass, where the lass" Gimli cried.

Silence fell as the other quickly look round unable to find her.

"Surely not ..." Gimli whispered hoarsely.

"She was the other side of the lake, she was injured and could not move ... the beast it ... its tentacle fell ... it was quick."Aragorn spoke his voice barely above a whisper.

The hobbits gasped and began to exclaim she could not be dead; she dearly wanted to comfort them but felt paralyzed to move, to speak. She heard movement behind Legolas as Aragorn reached forward to place his hand on the Elf's shoulder to comfort. Legolas started his head slowly turning as if he had not heard anything since the gate collapsed. As he turned the light fell on Kezia who was no longer shadow by Legolas. Aragorn's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the redhead in the cave; pale, dirty and bloody but alive.

"H...How?" was the only word he managed. The last time he saw she was across the lake, injured, incapable of moving and a mere minute before the gate fell. Her presence here was impossible yet here she was breathing in short shallow breathes. Aragorn reached for her, to touch and feel that she was not a figment of his imagination but actually there in front of him.

As his hand reached forward to embrace her he expected Legolas to release his hold on Kezia, only he did not but merely shifted to the side his arms still wrapped around the woman. Aragorn was about to question this until he realised that he was supporting the woman nearly to the point of holding her up. Aragorn moved forward regardless and grasped the woman embracing her in her a hug. He could feel the redhead trembling as he held her briefly before stepping back to allow the fellowship to see her. Gasps sounded, cries of relief, questions as to how she escaped quickly rose up as the hobbits surged forward to embrace her legs sobbing. Her usual response to the hobbits would be to return the hug but she stood stoically as if she was not seeing them. Legolas was looking at her with concern calling her name softly at first but as her trembling increased he grew in volume, softly shaking her as if to bring her back to her senses. Gandalf moved forward looking at her intently when she suddenly she flinched and blinked. She turned slowly to Legolas who was still calling her name urgently; she opened her mouth as if to say something when a grimace took its place. She gasped as the pain returned in vengeance, she may have screamed she was unsure, everything blurred as her legs collapsed beneath and she was only held up by Legolas. The blood in veins felt as if they turned to lava, her every cell set ablaze and she writhed in agonising torment unable to make it stop, completely unable to speak, she felt the air in her lungs heat up until she was unable to even breath. But it was like time had slowed again and it felt like eternity before she slowly succumbed to the darkness and lost consciousness.

* * *

**Ok not gonna lie, I really hope you guys like this chapter because it really outlines things from here on out so I am a little nervous if you guys like it or not. **

**If you do that's great, if not its kind of a disaster so let me know :)**

**As always follows/fav's and reviews are always appreciated.**

**See you next time - dreaming-world**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, I'm back with my longest chapter yet I think! It got too big had to split it into two chapters so most of the net one is already written so look out for an update soon :) Thanks to riehull and LegGree for reviewing, its great to know your enjoying the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Legolas watched in dismay as Kezia dropped to the floor, he quickly secured his arms around her and easily held up her weight, constantly calling her name. Her eyes had rolled back into her head and body became limp the only movement that could be seen was the shuddering of her body which was becoming increasingly more violent as the seconds passed. He looked to Aragorn who seemed equally shocked before he moved forward telling Legolas to place her on the ground. Aragorn knelt down glancing at Kezia quickly accessing her injuries, several cuts and scrapes on her hands and face looked nasty but by no means would they cause such a reaction. He then examined her leg, swollen and already black with bruising, the skin was torn in some places and was bleeding, no doubt it would be painful but again this was not life threatening. He looked up perplexed and turned to Gandalf for guidance just as a hoarse scream left Kezia her body convulsing so violently on the floor Legolas had to grab her head place it on his lap so she would not further injure herself.

Gandalf moved forward quickly shoving the concerned and crowding hobbits to the side. Peering down at the convulsing woman he placed a hand on her head murmuring in language none of them understood. Gradually her convulsions slowed till they were back to a slight tremor, her breathing came as a harsh rasp broken only by the odd whimper.

"What in god's name was that?" Boromir asked from the side where he had watched the proceedings unable to help.

Gandalf didn't reply but stared intently at the necklace that hung round her neck, examining the faint glow it was emitting, for many minutes the room was silent before he finally responded.

"I do not know but we must move forwarded, it is a four day journey through the mines and I am keen to be rid of this darkness"

"Is it safe to move her" Boromir asked concern evident in his voice.

"We have no choice, we cannot stay here" was Gandalf's simple answer before he turned away to walk down a dark passage. Aragorn turned to pick up Kezia to find the Legolas was already on his feet, the red head in his arms as he too walked into the dark passage.

* * *

The group had been trekking through the dark mines for what they assumed was two days, even the ranger had lost all sense of time passing in the never ending blackness. The fellowship had barely spoken since they entered the mine and in the deafening silence the stumbling of the blind group could be heard, along with the occasional whimper from the unconscious redhead. Legolas was the only member who seemed to have no problem finding his footing in the gloom, he had been carrying the redhead since she had collapsed. The group had been taken aback by her condition, Aragorn had tended her wounds as best he could, her torn up leg had been bandaged and the cuts on her face and her hands had been cleaned. She had a plethora of bruises marring her pale skin but none of this accounted for her unconsciousness, to add to this she was developing a raging fever which had perplexed them further as none of her injuries showed any sign of infection.

Now at the end of the second day in the mine the group all but collapsed in exhaustion to the rocky floor when Gandalf finally announced they were stopping for day. Legolas gently placed down Kezia on a bed roll, brushing stray hairs out of her face. His hand grazed her hot fevered brow and he used his water skin to dampen a cloth rag placing it on her forehead. He tipped a small dribble of water on to her dry lips to hydrate her as she was incapable of doing so herself.

_"Come Legolas rest tonight" _Aragorn called softy from behind him.

_"Nay I shall take watch" _Legolas replied not even turning around as he focused on his task of giving water to the woman.

_"Legolas you have taken watch the last two nights, you need to rest. The fellowship need you rested and able to fight not weary and exhausted, I shall take watch" _Aragorn said, he knew how stubborn the Elf could be but he was not going to take no for an answer. Legolas finally turned and looked at him before giving him a nod and moving away to rest himself, leaving Aragorn alone.

Sitting down Aragorn spent the next few hours thinking over the events of the last couple of days. Kezia's miraculous escape puzzled him greatly, it was a blessing that the woman had survived but after conversing with both Legolas and Boromir he was no closer to understanding how Kezia had made it to the mine. Legolas's statement that he had grabbed her when she jumped from the watchers tentacle astounded him, this was the woman who had fallen over every root and rock on the path! Legolas was another thought on his mind, the elf's behaviour since the woman had joined them had changed. The Elf was usually withdrawn when in a group, this was just the nature of elves who often preferred the companionship of their own race, and the lifespan of men was a mere blink to them. Yet he had seen Legolas converse with Kezia of his own volition, her unusual speech and antics had made all the fellowship at one point laugh but catching a smile on the elf's face was surprising to say the least, it was fleeting but it had been there. He had been friends with the Elf for many years, they had travelled together often but he had never seen the Elf have such blatant disregard for his life as when Legolas tried to run out the mine to get the woman. Since then Legolas had carried her never leaving her side until now. Sighing Aragorn shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts and turned his gaze away from woman to focus on his watch.

* * *

Kezia slowly felt herself returning to consciousness, she vaguely remembered the pain she had felt before collapsing and braced herself for it to return full force but was pleasantly surprised when she felt only a dull ache in her leg. She no longer felt like she was being burned from the inside out, the extreme heat vanishing as mysteriously as it had arrived not that she was going to complain about that!

Her head was pounding and she couldn't see the anything other than inky blackness that she could have sworn was swirling or maybe that was just the feeling of dizziness that was making the darkness spin. Kezia lay there for a while trying to gather the energy to open her eyes to escape the spinning blackness only to realise after a few minutes that her eyes were already open and she was completely in the dark. Not only that but she had no idea where she was, panic bloomed in her chest as she fought hard to keep her breathing under control and to not hyperventilate. She hated feeling enclosed, and the darkness felt like it was suffocating her, she needed to move, to escape the infernal black that surrounded her. Getting to her feet she was immediately aware of how weak she felt, her leg shook under the strain, a sharp pain surfacing out the dull ache it had been previously. She was aware she was trembling, it was if her muscles were in protest against her. Ignoring this she took a hesitant step forward her bare foot gently feeling the space in front of her so she didn't fall. Kezia's eyes scanned the darkness to try and make out anything to aid her in either locating where she was or better yet the exit. A slight scuffling noise made her freeze, she was sure it came from her right but wherever she was echoed awfully hiding the true source of the sound, she turned to the right and took another step forward. Her leg attempted to buckle underneath her but she managed to force herself upright before she stumbled to the floor, that combined with the stiffness that came from not moving for awhile the step which truthfully was more of a hobble was her simply managing to place one foot in front of the other. The noise of movement came again bouncing confusingly around her, she stopped again and stared into the darkness.

* * *

Aragorn was growing restless in the mine, he felt a quick flash of sympathy for Legolas who loathed being underground not that he would ever admit that in the presence of Gimli. The dim light provided by Gandalf in the day was essential for them to move forward but at night when they needed rest they could not afford light either from Gandalf or from a fire as this would draw unwanted attention to them. As a result keeping watch in the pitch black became somewhat of a difficult task and he found himself relying on his other senses more to make up for his lack of sight. He heard a soft gasp but that was coming from the fellowship in their slumber nothing for him to be concerned about. Awhile later something was bothering him, he couldn't quite place it but something wasn't right. It wasn't like he had heard something to put him on alert it was more like something was missing, unable to shake the feeling he stood up to walk a small perimeter around their makeshift camp. Scuffing his boot on a rock hidden in the darkness he couldn't help but laugh silently to himself as he wondered if this was how Kezia felt when she walking. That thought pulled him up short as he figured out what was missing early, he was used to sounds of the fellowship as they slept so the sudden silence of one of them was concerning. The light breathes and the odd whimper of the unconscious redhead had disappeared. Spinning on his heel he turned in the direction of Kezia and walked forward only to freeze and rest his hand on his sword as he saw a figure moving forward, as the figure took another step forward he gripped his sword and half unsheathed it only to stop when he saw the figure stumble and a small flash of red hair appear before it was hidden by the shadows again. Sheathing his sword he closed the gap just in time to steady the severely swaying Kezia.

"Woah I got you, I got you" he said as the woman began to struggle in his grip. Hearing his voice Kezia immediately stopped moving and looked up at his face, a look of pure relief flickered across her face but it was rapidly replaced by an unfocused expression as she slumped slightly in his grip.

"Dizzy" came the hoarse whisper from the red head.

Chuckling Aragorn lead her to where he had previously been sitting and helped her lower herself to the floor, where she promptly placed her head in her hands.

"The damn room won't stop spinning" she murmured as Aragorn sat down next to her, patting her back in comfort he chuckled lightly.

"What did you expect, you have been horizontal the last two days, leaping up wasn't exactly a smart idea Kezia"

"Shut up" she grumbled playfully bumping her shoulder into him with a small grin which quickly faded to a frown "Two days? I've been out for two days! Where the hell are we now then?"

"In the mines, we still have another two days journey before we reach the other side"

"For saying that dwarf's are small why do they feel the need to make everything so large it's like they are overcompensating" she grumbled before hearing a snort of laughter from Aragorn, Kezia's looked at him shaking in mirth before she realised how the ranger had interpreted her words. Smacking him round the head she glared at him before cracking up herself.

"God Gimli would have buried his axe in me if he heard that" she said trying to compose herself as laughing was making her head ache. She heard Aragorn let out another laugh as she groaned to herself shaking her head.

"Ahhh come on you know that wasn't meant to sound like that!" She grumbled trying not to laugh.

"Well he does boast of his skill with axes" Aragorn added still laughing.

"How dare you sir! I am a lady of royal blood" she huffed turning her head away from the ranger so he would not see her grin.

Aragorn immediately stopped as he realised that he had just been making rather crude innuendos with royalty and a woman no less. He cleared his throat and was about to apologise for his misconduct when he saw the woman's shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter.

"A princess with the mouth of a soldier and jokes that could make even them blush" he chuckled nudging her shoulder.

"Hey, I never said I was good princess or ladylike for that matter, it gets terribly droll having to be pretentious all the time" she replied laughing.

"Oh the horror, how did you ever cope milady" Aragorn replied a look of mock dismay on his face.

"Alcohol and lots of it" she chuckled ignoring the look of surprise on Aragorn face at her answer which doubled when he felt a sharp jab in his side. She didn't look like she had moved but the grin on her face gave her away as did her next words.

"What. Have. I. Said. About. Calling. Me. Milady" she said as she jabbed his side with each word.

The both continued to chuckle for a few minutes before they managed to quieten down.

"Here, you've been out a while, I imagine you're in need of some refreshment" he said handing her a water skin. Smiling gratefully she took it and had a small sip letting the cool water soothe her burning throat. Her slight shiver caught Aragorn's attention, placing his rough hand on her forehead he noted it was still hot and damp with sweat.

"You're still running a high fever, drink the rest and then I'll get you some food" he said getting up and moving to where they had stored their supplies.

"Thanks but I really don't feel like eating at the moment, I'll stick to the water for the time being" she replied still a little hoarse.

Aragorn turned to look at her bemused "It had been over two days since your last meal, you will need the energy"

"Seriously don't waste the supplies I really couldn't eat anything"

Ignoring her Aragorn returned with a hunk of bread and some dried meat placing them on her lap. Rolling her eyes Kezia finished the water skin and picked the bread and nibbled at the edge.

"How is everyone else" she asked between her small bites.

"Tired for the most part but as good as they can be" Aragorn answered his eyes flicking back to the where the fellowship slept. "They will be pleased that you have awoken, you have a natural talent for raising their spirits and in the gloom of this mine I think we have need for that"

"Ha, you sound like you actually missed my infernal stumbling escapades" she chuckled slightly before a frown graced her face "I don't think I will be much use in here, dark places like caves or mines anything where I can't see the sky really ... They make me feel suffocated like I'm trapped and can't get out. Those kinds of feelings don't tend to make for a fun time."

"You do yourself a disservice Kezia, from the moment you awoke tonight you have lifted my spirits. I have had no reason to smile since we entered the mines yet you have made me laugh more tonight than I can recall this entire journey"

"So basically I'm your comedic distraction from the quest" she stated with a grin.

Aragorn didn't answer but just smiled back at her, watching as she picked off a piece of the bread to eat.

"So what was that hideous tentacle thing outside the mine" Kezia asked before popping a small piece of bread in her mouth.

Aragorn was slightly surprised and relieved she had brought this topic up as he had been trying to find a way to ask her how she had got to the mines.

"It is called the watcher, a foul beast" Aragorn replied.

"Yeah, I think I understand what you mean by foul, it was hideous but I'm sure its mother loved it" Kezia said chuckling lightly.

Aragorn smiled slightly and then fell silent, Kezia looked after a few moments to see the man was having intently at her.

"Okay spit it out man what's bugging you?" Kezia asked

"Bugging me?" Aragorn asked a frown on his face. Kezia rolled her eyes, "It means what is bothering you, you look like you want to say something".

Nodding Aragorn proceeded "I am somewhat perplexed how you made it to the mines, the last we saw you, you were pinned by the watcher the other side of the lake, no more than 30 seconds later Legolas pulls you into the mine from atop the watchers tentacle. That is quite some feat and I hope you'll forgive me for saying this, but it is not one you appeared to be capable of."

"Well that's the understatement of the year! I'm not capable of walking without face planting." She chuckled before turning serious "I honestly do not have answers for you Aragorn, I don't understand what happened. One second I was slammed into the cliff and couldn't move and was watching a boulder fall towards me and then everything seemed to get really slow. All of a sudden I was lying away from the boulder and this burning pain took over. God it hurt so much I couldn't move or breathe and then next thing I knew I was up and running and doing flips on the bloody watcher. I don't know how to explain it but it wasn't me who was moving like you said I am not capable of it. Then when I got in the mine all of that burning pain came back but it was so much worse, I honestly thought I was on fire."

It went quiet once again as Kezia attempted to let Aragorn digest the crazy story she had just told him but after a minute passed she lost her patience.

"Sooo, any theories Sherlock?" She asked.

"I have no answers for you either, but if we consult with Gandalf he may be able to shed some light on this. Regardless of what happened, I am glad it did and that you are safe"

"You're only saying that because you know I would haunt your asses if I died" she said bumping into his shoulder to make him smile.

He chuckled and looked at her, noticing that she had not yet eaten the meat.

"Kezia you must eat, you will need your strength tomorrow" he said sternly.

"I have eaten the bread I just really don't want anything else"

"Eat the meat Kezia" he said frowning.

"Was that an order, King to be" she said smirking when she saw his surprised expression, "You forget my lord, that hobbits are prone to gossiping in the absence of food"

"Merry and Pippin I presume?"

"My lips are sealed" she said.

"Well Milady despite your attempts at distraction you still need to eat the meat" he said with a smirk.

"No"

"Eat"

"No" she said stubbornly placing the meat in his lap "but you're more than welcome to" she finished with a sweet smile that did not match her eyes which glared at him.

Rolling his eyes Aragorn picked off some meat and made to eat it but at the last second his hand darted out and he pressed into Kezia's parted lips. The shock on her face had him laughing as he placed his hand over her mouth so she had no choice but to swallow it. He was laughing so much he did not notice that Kezia was turning paler by the second until she started frantically moving his hand away.

Looking at her he froze "Kezia what is it, are you alright?" He could physically feel heat radiating from her and she began to tremble slightly. "Kezia talk to me, what's the matter"

"Move" was the only response he got before she stood quickly and ran faster than he had ever seen her move to a dark corner of the area they were in. Seconds later he heard her being sick.

He swore and got up to follow, finding her some distance away leaning weakly against the rock face, her forehead resting against the cold surface. As he got closer he heard her murmur something.

"Ass"

"Forgive me Kezia, It was not my intention to make you unwell"

"Doesn't make you any less of an ass" she mumbled.

"Aye that it doesn't"

"Can I have that in writing?"

He chuckled softly and rubbed soothing circles on her back as she continued to tremble.

"Are you feeling well enough to move" he asked aware that they were quite some distance from where the fellowship slept and in the darkness he could not actually see their camp.

Nodding Kezia pushed herself away from the rock and began to walk off.

Aragorn caught her arm laughing lightly, "It is this way Kezia"

"No it is over there"

"The darkness can be confusing sometimes but it is this direction" he said pointing to his left, Kezia could not help but notice that his tone was a tad bit too patronising for her taste.

"Well that's funny because I can see the camp and it's over there" she said pointing to the right getting slightly annoyed.

"It is probably the fever playing tricks on your mind Kezia" he said gently pulling her to the left.

Kezia was becoming thoroughly pissed off at the dismissive ranger and yanked her arm out of his grasp and marched off towards the right.

"Kezia" the ranger called after her "You cannot walk off on your own here, it is easy to get lost, we must make our way back to camp"

"I am going back to camp" she called over her shoulder.

Aragorn's next few attempts to get her to come back went ignored and he had to hasten after her. It was a great shock when he finally caught up with her to find that she was walking back into the camp.

Sitting down with a huff she smirked when she saw his gobsmacked expression as he realised that she had lead them back to camp. It was always as satisfying feeling knowing you were right. She resisted the urge to say 'I told you so' but could not resist slightly goading him.

As he sat down next to her she patted his shoulder. He turned to see her smug grin.

"Don't worry about it Aragorn, the darkness can be confusing"

* * *

A few hours after Kezia awoke Aragorn believed enough time had passed and the fellowship should start to move again. He slowly stood up and stretched to work out the stiffness in his limbs. Kezia looked up when she saw he was moving and went to follow but he waved her off saying she should enjoy her rest whilst she had the chance as the path through the mines had been gruelling so far and showed no signs of letting up.

Moving to the group he woke up Boromir first, who need only a hand on his shoulder for the man to awake fully alert. Nodding to Aragorn, Boromir then took on the task of waking the snoring hobbits, Frodo and Sam were easily awoken and looked only slightly groggy but both immediately got up and tidied away their bedrolls. Merry and Pippin were an entirely different story, after waking the hobbits twice only for them to roll over and go back to sleep Boromir took things a step further. Grabbing them both by their ankles he lifted then up so they were dangling upside down, unsurprisingly the rest of the camp awoke to the squawks of surprised sleepy hobbits.

"Let us hope the enemy did not hear that din" Gandalf murmured to Aragorn who had woken him just before the hobbits yelped.

"Trust me if they were going to hear us, Gimli's snoring would have alerted them far earlier" he commented.

"I heard that" came the grumpy remark from the dwarf who was still lying down.

"As did all of Moria hear your snoring" said Legolas with a smirk as he got to his feet.

Whatever response Gimli voiced was ignored by Legolas as he looked to where he had left Kezia only to find she was not there. He spun around quickly to face Aragorn who immediately answered his unspoken question with a nod to his left indicating where the redhead was before he turned to talk to Gandalf.

Walking in the direction Aragorn had pointed Legolas came across a figure sitting on the outskirts of the camp. Approaching her he paused when he heard her softly humming a tune unknown to him. He wanted to listen to more of the tune but she was interrupted by two hobbits running and throwing their arms round her. Laughing she gave them both a hug as they then proceeded to talk over each other to tell her of their travels when she was unconscious.

"Alright you two give Miss Kezia some space, she doesn't need bombarding with your never ending prattle" Sam said walking towards the group with Frodo just behind.

"Morning Sam, Frodo, well I'm assuming its Morning it's kind of difficult to tell" Kezia said nodding to each of them as she tried to peel the other hobbits of her.

"That it is Miss, I'll be most glad to be out of these dark mines and under the sky again" Sam responded as he began to sort through the supplies for breakfast. Hearing the rustling sound of the food pack being opened Merry and Pippin seemed to vanish from Kezia's side and magically appear at Sam's. Kezia shook her head at the hobbits antics as she chuckled lightly, a hand on her shoulder made her turn round to find Legolas just behind her.

"_It is gladdens my heart to see you awake my friend" _Legolas said sitting down next to her. He looked at her to see a very confused look on her face.

"Ummm, no sprekenzy elf" she said after a moment.

"Sprekenzy?"

"It means I don't speak Elf" she said laughing at his confused face.

"I don't speak Elf either though I do speak Elvish"

"Alright smartass ... Well what did you say?"

"I said I was pleased to see you awake" he said.

"Yeah well a girls gotta have her beauty sleep and middle earth is kicking my ass so I had a lot to catch up on" she said smiling.

"Beauty sleep?" He questioned her.

"Erm, it's like an English thing I guess, women say they need sleep to stay beautiful." She explained her voice cracking at the end so she took a swig of water from the skin on her lap.

"Well it must be true then because you always look radiant" he said his mouth running ahead of his brain, he felt the tips of his ears burn as he took in her shocked expression before she laughed lightly.

"Who knew you were such a smooth talker Legolas, alas I think the dirty and bruised complexion is not really a favourable look but I'll give you points for trying to make me feel better" she said with a smile.

Legolas nodded relieved she had not read anything more in his words.

Noticing her paler than normal complexion he placed a hand on her fore head, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked receiving a nod from her in response, frowning he remarked "You're too hot"

Kezia fought back the giggle that threatened to burst from her lips at the ways she could have construed his words

"Yeah Aragorn said something like that too, but I feel a lot better than before I collapsed so I'm not to bothered about a bit of a temperature" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You should not dismiss things so easily when it comes to your health Kezia" Aragorn said entering the conversation kneeling down in front of her. "May I check your leg, it will need a new bandage."

"Erm, sure but it just aches now so it should be alright"

"What did I just say about being dismissive" Aragorn said raising his eyebrow at her. Kezia didn't respond to him but mumbled something about him being grouchy because he got lost and she hadn't. Rolling his eyes he avoided the surprised questioning look he was receiving from Legolas who would have heard her comment. He was not looking forward to that conversation, him a ranger unable to find the correct path when Kezia who could not walk without tripping had, the Elf was never going to let him live it down. As he began unwrapping her bandage Sam came round with some bread and dried meat for them all, unsurprisingly Kezia declined her share starting she had eaten already.

"Kezia eat, you were unable to stomach the food earlier" he reminded her in a stern voice.

"And whose fault was that I wonder" she shot back, Aragorn could not meet her gaze as he knew the truth of her words.

"Were you unwell this morning?" Legolas asked somewhat confused by the conversation.

"Ask this guy" Kezia responded using her leg to point at Aragorn who was studiously unwrapping her bandage trying to ignore her unsuccessfully. Legolas turned to look at Aragorn waiting for his answer which never came. Instead came a sharp intake of breath, which had both Kezia and Legolas turning quickly to face him.

"What? What is it? Oh god you're not going to have to cut it off are you? I need my leg!" Kezia began in a panic. Legolas placed a hand on her arm to ease her distress.

_"What is it Aragorn? Is her injury severe?" _He asked in elvish trying not to scare the woman further.

_"This is incredible my friend, I have seen nothing like it before"_ Aragorn replied not looking up from her leg.

_"Your words are cryptic Aragorn, is all well?"_

_"Her leg ... it is vastly improved, if not for my eyes witnessing her injury I would scarcely believe that it was ever there." _

At those words Legolas moved from Kezia's side and knelt to examine her leg. A faint red line wrapped its way round her leg and there was some faded bruising but nothing else remained of the bloody torn wound that had been present two days earlier.

Exchanging a look with Aragorn who stood and went to fetch Gandalf. He turned to Kezia who was waiting apprehensively.

"Your leg is fine, you have nothing to fear"

"What? Then what the hell was all the elvish chatter about, you had me freaking out guys" she said looking slightly angry before she too looked at her leg, a frown formed and her mouth open as she saw her nearly healed limb.

"Erm correct me if I'm wrong but healing that fast is not normal even here ... Right?"

"It is not, we have ways to spread up healing with the aid of magic but not to the extent demonstrated on your leg" Legolas answered as simply as he could.

Gandalf walked over with Aragorn and merely raised an eyebrow at Kezia's leg. "You are full of surprises my girl"

"You don't want to know what I would give to be boring right now" she said earning her a chuckle from the grey wizard.

"You have had an unusual week that much is certain" he replied, "tell me is magic common in your world"

"Nope, it doesn't exist, hence why I had such a hard time believing I had been magically transported to a different world"

Gandalf nodded "I thought as much" he paused as if considering something. "From what Aragorn has told me about your entrance to the mine including your rapid healing I believe magic is at play here but it is old and clearly not from yourself which begs the questions who is controlling this magic and why? What is their reason for bringing you to this realm and if their intent is positive or not. From what we have seen the magic is not harming you quite the opposite as demonstrated here... But to what purpose?" Gandalf stopped abruptly as if realising he was still talking, he gave Kezia a smile "Not to worry my girl, the lady of light is vastly knowledgeable she will know what is happening."

Kezia appreciated the attempt to put her at ease but it did little to help. Not only was she in a world not of her own on a dangerous quest but she apparently now had magic healing her. She was feeling increasingly uncomfortable in her own body now that she knew something was influencing her. She gave to group at tight forced smile before busying herself by helping Merry and Pippin pack their bed rolls before they set off walking into the dark mines.

* * *

**And there you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed the bonding session with Aragorn but don't worry Legolas will feature a lot more in the next chapter.**

**I have a question for you guys, Boromir or Haldir. It would break my heart to kill them both off but I can't keep them both either so I am leaving it up to you guys. Who do you want to save?**

**You only have a couple of chapters to make up your mind so let me know :)**

**xxxx dreaming-world xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi All, Soo yeah i'm not dead and neither is this story. Sorry for the long gaps between updates but this story is still very much alive.**

**The vote to save Boromir or Haldir is still going so cast your vote soon! **

**Current score - Boromir - 1, Haldir - 3**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

When Kezia had told Aragorn she wasn't a fan of dark places, she wasn't kidding. She had been walking for half a day and even with the dim light from Gandalf's staff she felt like she was suffocating. The fellowship often asked of her wellbeing which she always responded was fine but with every step she took her chest tightened with anxiety and she resumed her silent walk. It wasn't till she felt a hand land on her shoulder that she realised that the group had stopped walking. Looking up to the hands owner she saw it was Legolas gazing at her with a concerned expression, after a moment he turned and pulled her to some boulders on the floor to sit on.

"What ails you Kezia? Are you feeling unwell from this morning?"

"No, thank you Legolas I am quite well" she said, wincing slightly when she heard how lifeless her voice sounded. Her gaze flicked upwards to meet his and she knew instantly he wasn't going to let it drop. "Truly I am fine, my wounds are healing and they don't even hurt" she said trying to convince him.

"You have barely spoken since we have begun our trek today, what is on your mind that it is occupying your every thought?"

There was a long silence before Kezia sighed shaking her head. Her fingers started playing with her hair braiding it and then undoing it to start again. Legolas waited patiently for her response knowing that she would eventually speak, in the meantime he watched her fingers fly deftly through her hair. Several minutes passed before Kezia turned to look at him her deep blue eyes locked with his. The intensity of her gaze puzzled Legolas, it was if she was looking into him, his very being before suddenly she turned away sighing again.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Legolas, I've never been fond of dark enclosed spaces like this mine so far I've always managed but for some reason I just can't shake it. The dark is making my skin crawl, I can't breathe down here and every step I take feels like a thousand, I just ..." she trailed off unable to find the words to describe what she was feeling. "Pathetic isn't it, I sound like a child whose afraid of the dark" she finished, her hands dropping from her hair to rest on her lap.

"On the contrary" Legolas said taking her hands from her lap turning her to look at him again. "Whilst I cannot help with those feelings I can understand them. It is not so dissimilar for elves, being underground like this is not natural for us. We feel the weight of the earth above us and it is a suffocating and entrapping sensation, it goes against every fibre of my being to be down here"

"Well that's a great get out of jail free card, it's not me but my race" she mumbled but there was mirth in her eyes. "As bad as it may sound I'm glad it's not just me who's going crazy down here"

"I will not take offense, we shall journey into madness together and then blame it on the dwarf afterwards" he joked smiling slightly when he heard her chuckle.

"Come, we must move on" Aragorn called to the group standing up to continue walking.

Legolas stood up and offered his hand to the redhead who accepted, pulling her to her feet he walked along beside for a quiet few moments before he turned and asked.

"What is a get out of jail free card?"

* * *

The trek seemed never ending, maybe it was the dark or the fact that she now had to walk bare foot as one of her shoes had been lost when the watcher attacked. Either way it made for one miserable Kezia, her grumbling complaints which had started off as a mutter under her breath much to the amusement of the sharp eared Legolas had now progressed to cursing loudly. Which only got worse when Boromir gallantly offered to carry her.

"No" she stated blandly not even looking at the man as she hobbled past, her one remaining shoe dangling from her fingers.

"Mila... Kezia, please allow me to assist you, you are clearly in discomfort" Boromir tried again.

"I have been carried for the last few days whilst unconscious, it may surprise you Boromir but I too have a sense of pride and I refuse to be carried around like a damsel in distress all the time. Yes my feet hurt but I shall get over it, what is aggravating me more is that I keep on having to stop and tell you this when I would prefer to carry on walking and get out of this infernal mine"

"Lassy these mines are ..."

"Don't. Even. Start. Gimli." She said her voice low and dark, it was such a change from her normal demeanour that Gimli took the unspoken threat at face value and shut up. Noticing the smirk on the Elves face at this, Gimli strode to the front of the group brushing harshly past Legolas with a glare on his face which resulted in a chuckle from the Elf.

"Must you antagonise him so" Aragorn murmured low enough that only Legolas would hear, another chuckle was the only response. Shaking his head Aragorn walked next to Kezia, aiding her subtly when she stumbled, breathing out another curse.

"I will be amazed if I have any bloody skin left on my feet at the end of this" she grumbled.

"Well you know the other option ..." Aragorn started

"Over my dead body" Kezia cut in with a glare as she proceeded to straighten up to her full height and Aragorn watched as her face became devoid of any emotion as she walked off as if she hadn't a care in the world and that was the last they heard of her complaining. It was several hours till they heard her speak again when she exclaimed at the huge hall they had entered.

Hundreds of pillars towering up to the unseen ceiling was not something she had been expecting from the mine.

"How ...how is that possible" she said her mouth agape as she stared up at the huge columns.

"I don't follow your meaning Kezia" Legolas said from her side.

She turned to him her eyes wide, "their so small"

Legolas frowned perplexed "The columns are small? Do you have larger ones where you're from?"

"Oh good god no, we have nothing even like the size of these" she said shaking her head, her red hair swishing round her shoulders. "It's just there so big but ... ermm how can I put this without sound rude"

She paused as she thought of what to say, lowering her voice she asked "Do dwarves have really big ladders?"

When she received no response she looked back to Legolas and saw he was shaking with unvoiced laughter, a smile on his face that nearly took her breath away. Brushing off her flustered thought she lightly punched his shoulder "Hey I was being serious jerk" she said trying not to smile at the sight of the Elf trying not to laugh.

Oblivious to them Aragorn was watching the pair interact. The Elf had once again approached Kezia and initiated conversation, Legolas was clearly intrigued by her but to what end Aragorn hadn't known until he had just watched his friend grin with barely contained mirth, a scene he had rarely witnessed himself. Smiling he shook his head, he was doubtful that the Elf even knew himself. To see his friend happy was joy to see but Aragorn couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold. It just left Aragorn feeling conflicted, he truly wished for Kezia to find her home again but also he wished to see his friend find happiness. Kezia's presence in this world was a mystery and her purpose currently was to find a way back to her homeland. Aragorn shook his head again ridding himself of the thought, there was no point denying Legolas happiness over an uncertain future.

* * *

Kezia had long since given up trying to guess what time of day it was outside. The never ending journey through the mine combined with the irregular hours they were keeping made it impossible to keep track of the hours. So when she saw a small beam of light in the distance it took everything she had not to whoop and jump up and down, thinking it was the exit. Gimli's wail soon put that idea to rest as he sprinted towards the light where they were greeted with a gruesome sight of corpses strewn across the floor of what could only be described as a tomb. Kezia gasped and instantly took a step back bumping in to Aragorn who placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing gently to comfort her before moving pass to join Gandalf who was examining a large book. As Gandalf read aloud of the final days of the dwarves Kezia found herself inching forward until she stood next to Sam and Frodo.

Legolas watched Kezia as she slowly made her way to the hobbits, her horror showed on her face for only a moment before it became a devoid of any emotion – something he assumed was a coping mechanism. She was obviously not used to such scenes as the one they were in, but the only indication she gave of that was her eyes which flitted around the room taking in all that had befallen it's unlucky inhabitants.

A loud clang made the entire room jump before turning to stare at Pippin who was standing looking both guilty and horrified by a well. The group watched as a skeleton slid down the shaft making a horrendous racket. With every noise it made the group winced knowing that there was no way they could pass the mines undetected now. Silence filled the room momentarily before a booming could be heard growing loud with every second that passed.

The fellowship launched into action in a flurry of activity, Kezia only had to blink and they were standing armed and ready. Boromir looked out the door before swearing and slamming it shut barring it whilst yelling about a cave troll.

"Cave troll? What the hell is a cave troll?" Kezia asked, trying desperately to keep calm but she could already feel herself shaking.

"Big, brutish and Ugly as sin, you won't miss it trust me" Boromir said as he piled up debris next to the door to block it.

"You forgot incredibly stupid" Aragorn said as he too dragged rubble to their little barricade.

Kezia jumped as she felt a cool hand on her arm, turning she saw it belonged to Legolas who was holding out a dagger for her. Legolas watched as her deep blue eyes went wide as she took in his meaning.

"Take this to defend yourself Kezia"

"Please tell me you're joking right ..." she looked up at him before glancing back at the dagger. Shrieks sounded from outside the door before it began to rattle ominously.

"Whilst I hope you have no need of it, it would be wise to arm yourself. Orcs are not merciful creatures." He said taking her hand and placing the dagger in it before leading her to the back of the room next to the hobbits. "Stay at the back, that way we can protect you better."

"I don't know how to fight, I more likely to injure myself than anyone else." she said quietly whilst looking behind him to the door.

"Lesson number one, don't hold the blade."

She looked at him her mouth agape "Are you fucking kidding me right now, what's lesson number two stick them with the pointy end"

Legolas smirked at her "For someone of your level I would avoid 'sticking' anyone with the pointy end, it's effective if you can hit a vital point but if you miss its very likely the blade will become lodged in your opponent and you would be unable to retrieve it. Slash at them like so" Kezia watched as Legolas slashed diagonally in the air with such speed her eyes had difficulty following. A yell from Aragorn and Legolas was gone firing arrows though a splintered gap. Kezia gulped loudly and looked down at the hobbits, Merry and Pippin were practicing slashing as Legolas had just demonstrated, Sam and Frodo had their small swords out and were watching the door intently. Kezia quickly tried a few slashes in the air and immediately felt she was screwed, the most she would be able to do was give them a cut that a piece of paper could rival. She froze as a loud crack filled the room and all then all hell broke loose...

Kezia felt her jaw drop as she watched what she was guessing was the cave troll smash open the wooden door and burst into the room. Boromirs description whilst true fell a little short of reality. The beast was truly hideous and barely fit through the door but what caught her attention was the monstrous club it was smashing around at the fellowship with surprising accuracy. Kezia felt incapable of moving as she stared at the grey troll in horror, she could feel her limbs trembling, it was like the watcher all over again. She felt the overwhelming fear and it froze her to the spot, she saw the hobbits charge forward with a battle cry slashing at the figures that poured into the room. She watched as the grotesque creatures called Orc swarmed forward, there were too many, they weren't going to be able to get out of this alive.

A sudden sting in her right arm caused her to gasp and look down, breaking her out of her dark thoughts. Her upper arm had a cut on which blood was now streaming out of. Quickly glancing behind she saw an arrow stuck in the wall less than an inch from where she stood. Looking back to the entrance she saw an Orc notch another arrow aiming straight at her, leaping to the left with a scream she skidded awkwardly to a stop ignoring the cuts she had caused on her feet as she saw the arrow hit the wall where she had been less than a second ago. Her relief was short lived as she watched the Orc aim again, only this time it had friends running towards her with cruel looking blades. She somehow managed to dodge the arrow by moving to the left again but ran out of time to move anywhere else as the Orcs were now upon her, sneering as they sensed a weak opponent.

The first to reach her immediately slashed down its blade with brutal efficiency, Kezia shrieked and moved her knife up in front of her in an attempt to block. The sound of steel clashing against steel rang loud in the chamber. Her entire arm felt numb as vibrations from the blow travelled through the blade and into her hand. Gasping she tried to grip the blade harder feeling it slipping in her hand as blood from her earlier cut coated her palm. Movement caught her eye and she barely moved her arm in time to parry the next blow. The Orc press forward using its power to overwhelm her feeble defence and the knife went flying from her grip as she fell backwards on the floor. The beast strode forward as Kezia tried to shuffle back away from it. The Orc raised its blade ready to deliver a killing blow when it shrieked and fell forwards an arrow sticking out the back of its neck. Kezia looked up to see Legolas already firing another arrow to the next nearest Orc to her. Nodding her thanks, she scrambled up grabbing her discard knife from the floor.

A loud roar from behind alerted her that the troll was getting closer when a blast of rubble knocked her off her feet again, she landed hard several metres away, her breath knocked out of her. She felt a hot substance run down the side of her face, wiping it with her hand she saw it was blood, using her arms she tried to lift herself up but her right arm gave way when she applied pressure. Wincing she looked at her bloody limb seeing a deep gash just below her elbow.

"Shit" she swore in pain as she once again tried to stand up, relying more on her left arm, her entire body ached as she shakily got to her feet. The world around her pitched forward as she stumbled struggling to gain her balance.

"Keziaaaa!" she heard a voice yell, the sound was muffled and Kezia shook her head to rid herself of the tilting room and speckled vision.

"Kezia!" the voice yelled again, looking up she saw Pippin and Merry calling her, there hands waving frantically, beckoning her to where they hid behind a pillar. Lurching forward to join him Kezia struggled to keep upright, her head stung painfully and she could no longer feel her right arm. A few more faltering steps and she made it to Merry and Pippin, leaning heavily against the pillar she closed her eyes hearing her heart beating loudly in her ears, she felt more than heard her breath hissing between her lips as she tried to draw in oxygen.

"We need to move" Pippin said, she could hardly hear him over the roaring sound in her head. Kezia fought the urge not to groan, quite frankly this was getting ridiculous what were these people made of that they could face such monsters and still find the energy and courage to fight on. A loud clash of swords bought Kezia out of her stupor her eyes flashing open trying desperately to focus her surroundings. Close by she saw Boromir get thrown against a wall by the troll who was now free from its Orc captors and was going on a rampage in the room. A tug on her hand brought Kezia down low enough that she missed a sword that had gone flying through the air with an Orc, courtesy of the troll. Kezia now pulled on the hobbits hands as they inched around the pillar to hide from the troll only to find themselves face to face with Orcs.

Kezia screamed and ducked to narrowly avoid a sword that was slashed right were her head had been, Pippin had lunged to the left to avoid the blow that had been aimed at him, and was now frantically scrambling backwards as an Orc stalked towards him, his sword held high ready to stab down at the hobbit.

"Pippin!" Kezia yelled frantically looking to see if another of the fellowship would help him, she was so desperate in her search she did not see the blow coming at her before it was too late. A searing pain spread through her right shoulder as an Orc slashed at her from behind, she could feel every inch of skin burn as the sword sliced through it at angle downwards until it finally stopped in the middle of her back.

Kezia was surprised she wasn't screaming because it hurt like hell, she could feel her hot blood pour as it burst out of the cut running down her back like a fountain. Her knees hit the ground hard and she slumped over, the knife clattering to the floor out of her limp hand. She looked at it resting on her lap, her palm was covered in her own blood and she couldn't feel her hand at all, even when she tried to move it nothing happened. She glanced up at Pippin who had scrambled so far back he had come up against a wall. The Orc was standing above him raising its sword high above its head, preparing for the killing blow. The fellowship was too far away to help them, too absorbed in their own battles of life and death to be able to come to their aid. Well Kezia had lost hers, not that the odds had been in her favour, or Pippins it seemed. Kezia felt a sad smile on her lips at the thought of the hobbit that was to die shortly. Someone so innocent shouldn't have to face such horrors, to die so far from his home it made her truly sad for the hobbit.

Suddenly her head was yanked backwards by her hair until she was looking into the hideous face of her Orc executioner. Her shoulder and back burned in agony at this movement but not a sound left her lips as she refused to give her killer the satisfaction to know how terrified she was. This seemed to goad the Orc as it wanted a reaction from its prey, it roared and sneered at her, so she smirked at it. Not her smartest move ever ... baiting the Orc that was about to kill you but it was the only thing she was going to be able to win at in this godforsaken place.

The standoff between her and the Orc seemed to go on forever, its fisted grip in her hair tightening with every second she smirked at it, it started shaking her head jerking it about painfully but that was nothing to the burning sensation from her back, The heated pain was somewhat familiar from the incident outside the mine with the watcher but nothing could prepare her for blazing fire that seemed to burn from her shoulder and back. It spread out engulfing her entire back in invisible flames which made a gasp leave her lips. The Orc thinking it had finally got a response snarled loudly at her jerking her about more. Giving in to the searing pain Kezia cried out as the burning sensation spread, once again setting fire to every nerve and cell in her body. Time seemed to slow as she felt her blood scorch her body from the inside out. With every beat of her heart the burning blood spread round her body until her vision began to dim from the excruciating pain. She wanted nothing more than to give into that darkness, to make the pain stop but a glint of a sword slashing down toward the helpless hobbit sparked something in her. A different kind of fire, one that resonated deep within her. Her right hand twitched, followed by an onslaught of pain that almost crippled her but she fought on. Willing herself to move, to stand, to fight.

She was a god damn princess she would not go down quivering in fear like a child. She was stubborn she knew that, but if death wanted her then the reaper would have to come and drag her there himself.

Move ... Move ...MOVE! She screamed at herself as she watched the blade descend towards the hobbit. Her hand twitched once and then suddenly she was on her feet the blade in her hand. In one swift move she gripped the hand that was fisted in her hair twisted herself round so she faced her assailant and slashed across its chest. She felt its blood spurt onto her but in comparison to the fire burning within her it was cold. She wasn't done with this Orc as she continued to turn, wrenching the beast arm out of her hair, she held it out in front of her as she pivoted so her back was once again to the beast, she then flipped the knife round and stabbed it in the gut, she felt her hair move as the beast bellowed in pain but she heard nothing except the blood pounding in head. Leaving the beast holding in its intestines she ran forward to the hobbit. It been less than a second as the world moved slowly around her but the Orcs blade had moved considerably closer to Pippin. Reaching the beast she slashed its back giving it a match cut to her own, it howled and spun around blindly swing its sword at her. Kezia felt herself bend back to an impossible angle to avoid the blow. As the blade passed over her she flipped herself back up slashing at the brute. It once again howled in anger and began to rain down blows upon her. She blocked them with reflexes she never knew she had, before the power behind the blows had rendered her arm unusable but now her arm was so cut up and burning that she didn't even feel the harsh vibrations. As the beast howled in frustration at its inability to wear her down, she ducked and slashed low, hitting its legs with a deep cut. Quickly she span out of reach of the beast as it tried to stab down at her.

Suddenly she was shoved side wards, skidding to a stop she turned and saw her first attacker armed again, one hand clutching its stomach. It charged at her its mouth open in silent bellow that she couldn't hear. Bracing herself she blocked its attack before ducking under its arm turning and slashing across its neck. She must have hit some vital vein as blood went everywhere but she was beyond caring. The Orc went down but she wasn't going to leave it to have another chance. She walked forward until she was above it then drove the knife down into its chest. She felt the air around her move and that was her only warning as another blade came at her from the right. The second Orc swung hard with its sword. Kezia went to pull out her knife out but found it wouldn't budge. In the back of her mind she vaguely noted Legolas had mentioned this would happen. Swearing to herself she leapt out the way just in time. She had successfully avoided the attack but was now left without a weapon. The Orc was on a rampage and was swinging wildly at her. She skipped left and right dodging the blows but unable to attack herself as it was between her and her knife which was currently lodge in the chest of a dead Orc. The Orc took another wild swing at her and she took her opportunity as it over reached and stumbled forward. Dodging past it she ran towards the knife grabbing and yanking it hard. On her second attempt she felt it shift, pulling hard with her foot on the corpse she wrenched it free in time to block the Orcs next attack, she moved her arm upwards with such force it clashed against the Orcs blade and carried on upwards forcing the sword from its grasp. Taking her chance she brought her blade back down slicing cleanly through the Orcs arm. She watched in morbid fascination as the limb continued to twitch on the floor even after it had been severed. Looking back to the Orc she saw it had fallen to its knees clutching its stump. She walked forward and as she had done with the other Orc, slashed across its neck stepping out of the way of the blood that spurted out.

She didn't know how long she stood there staring at the Orcs body but the next thing she was aware of was a hand pulling on hers. She immediately went into action spinning around to defend herself but was met with nothing, nothing at her eye level at least. Looking down she saw Pippin standing there his small hand holding hers tightly his eyes wide. She could see his mouth moving but could hear nothing still. He tugged her arm again and she allowed him to pull her along after him. Moving once again behind a pillar, everything felt disjointed. She could see everything yet hear nothing. Her hand was clenched tightly around her knife but it felt like it wasn't her hand as she couldn't feel it. What she could feel was the slow burning of her body, she slid down the pillar she had been leaning on, the energy and power she had a few moments ago just evaporate leaving her exhausted and with the crippling pain, every slight movement sent searing pain through her. Even breathing hurt,

Feeling movement at her side she watched as the hobbit threw themselves of a ledge and onto the trolls back. How she had forgotten the troll she wasn't quite sure but the two brave hobbits were now stabbing the beast's neck holding on for dear life as the thing bucked truing to remove them. A wave of exhaustion came over her and that combined with burning pain she was in, her vision began to fade and she succumbed to the darkness somewhat relieved that she would be oblivious to the pain and what was happening around her.

* * *

Legolas was on high alert as the Orc swarmed into the chamber. He fired arrow after arrow every one hitting its mark with deadly efficiency yet the Orcs number didn't seem to fall as more poured into the room. He was ready drew his knife out of it sheath and began attacking the Orcs who were now at close quarter. Every time he got a chance he turned to look for Kezia, her red hair standing out among the masses of Orcs. Whilst the fellowship had positions themselves to best protect the hobbits and Kezia who had no battle experience he soon noticed that they had all spread out as their enemies continued to press forward. Now as he glanced around after dispatching the Orc closest to him he saw the red head being forced backwards defending herself from blows from on Orc who was clearly overpowering her. His heart lurched when she fell down after her blade flew out of her hand, suddenly his view was blocked by several Orcs rushing at him, all met a swift death on the end of his blade. Glancing up he frantically searched for where he had last seen her, finally he caught a glimpse of her red hair and saw she was scrambling backwards away from the Orc who was ready to cut her down. Quickly he notched and arrow and sent it flying towards the beast who went down almost landing on Kezia who deftly rolled out the way to avoid the body. Standing up her eyes met his briefly as he downed another Orc that was near her before a roar to his right caught his attention and he continued his own battle.

The room shook as the troll smashed down some pillars, they needed to put the beast down but with all the Orcs in the room they had not had the chance yet. Legolas froze for a millisecond as he realised the beast had flung the rubble from the pillar straight were Kezia had been just moments before. Hastily he scanned the area searching for a flash of red but between the dust cloud from the rubble, the Orcs and the cave troll he couldn't see her. His reflexes kicked in as he narrowly missed an arrow fired at him, returning fire he killed the Orc and focused on his own battle. Despite the fact he was worried he would not be able to help her or anyone if he was dead.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The fellowship crowded round Frodo who was taking deep gasping breaths after he had regained consciousness following being speared by the troll. They were lucky that Frodo had being wearing a Mithril shirt or the quest would have failed as none could have bore the burden of the ring. The hobbits piled on Frodo in joy completely oblivious to his wince of pain hidden behind a rare smile from the hobbit. Whilst he was pleased he could see the same remorseful look in his companions faces, Frodo should never have been injured in the first place, they should have protected him better, all of hobbits and Kezia. That thought pulled him up short, glancing round the fellowship he tensed realising she was not among them.

"Kezia" he called out to destroyed tomb, upon hearing his call the others looked up quickly scanning the group to confirm she wasn't among them. Legolas met Aragorn's gaze and the both started clambering over the rubble search for their lost companion. Suddenly Pippin shot past him running to the far side of the tomb, he immediately followed the hobbit over taking him quickly. Behind one of the few remaining pillars he caught a glimpse of red and swiftly went to it. There was Kezia, her legs curled out in front of her and for all the world it looked like she could have been sleeping if not for the pained expression on her face and her ragged breathing. Kneeling down he quickly tried to assess her and saw her right arm was complete coated in blood that was still pouring from two cuts. He immediately applied pressure to the deeper cut with his hand as he called Aragorn across.

Aragorn arrived and quickly tied a rag at the top of her arm, slowing the flow of blood. He was silent as he examined her wounds, so far he could see she had taken quite a blow to the head as the side of her face had blood running down it but thankfully looking at the cut it wasn't deep and the blood had already began to clot over it. What concerned him the most was the cuts on her arm, they appeared to be clean which was a blessing but they were deep.

"She saved me" said a small voice behind him as he applied herbs and a rough dressing over the wounds. Sparing Pippin a quick glance he tried to offer a comforting smile, the intended effect was cut short by Legolas.

"What happened?" he said in a cold voice. Pippin flinched and Aragorn shot a glare at the Elf before trying to clear up what the elf meant.

"How did she get this wound Pippin, it would help greatly if I knew so I can treat it" he tried to smooth over Legolas's terse words.

"It happened so fast I'm not sure I ..." Pippin began quickly in panic, Aragorn stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just tell us what you remember"

"She got knocked over when the troll smashed the pillars next to her but I think she already had her arm cut before that... I'm not sure... and then we got attacked by Orcs and she was coming to help me when one came up behind her and that's when she got the cut on her back and then ..."

"What cut on her back?" Legolas interrupted glancing at Aragorn before they both looked back at the redhead. Legolas's eyes were drawn upwards to just above where she lay against the pillar to see a red smear that could only be blood. Gently he pulled her forward slightly resting her head against his shoulder so Aragorn could see her back. The sharp intake of his breath was all he needed to hear to know it wasn't good.

Gandalf had joined them by now and placed a hand on her head murmuring in another language seconds passed and the grimace of pain on Kezia faced faded, leaving a peaceful expression. Gandalf's gaze once again drifted to the Sapphire necklace the woman was wearing, it shimmered with a faint glow not natural to such gems.

"That is all we can do for her now, we must make haste to Lothlorien" he commanded straightening up and leading the group into the depths of the mine...

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed that folks, Just a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed/ favorite/followed this story. It is really great to have your feedback so please continue to let me know what you think XD**

**Until next time!**

**xxxx dreaming-world xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

***Crawls out of hiding* yes i know i have been gone for ages again, my life is somewhat hectic. I've had this chapter partially finished for ages and only just got round to having time to finish it ... Sorry!**

**Anyway, I am not giving up on this story I just love it too much.**

**Anyway, last chance for voting - currently Boromir - 3 Haldir - 6.**

* * *

Kezia abruptly came back to consciousness as a loud screeching chorus of Orc wails pierced through her skull. As her peaceful oblivion faded back into reality she became aware of a pair of warm arms holding her tightly to what she assumed was a person's chest but whatever brief sense comfort she momentarily found was shattered as the Orcs screeching seem to get louder causing her to flinch. At the sudden movement she was hit once again with pain searing down her back forcing a gasp from her lips. The arms around her tightened slightly and a soft voice spoke to her in a language she couldn't comprehend but what she did know was that the voice that seemed to instantly soothe her belonged to Legolas. As she slowly forced her eyes open she was met directly with the piercing blue eyes of the elf that looked both concerned and relieved.

He opened his mouth to speak but was instantly cut off with more hideous screeches, it was at this point that she realised she was being carried as the fellowship ran at high speed through the great columned hall. Kezia turned to see what was happening and squeaked with fear when she realised they were running from a hoard of Orcs that seemed to be crawling out of holes in both the floor and the ceiling attempting to cut off their escape. Her squeak drew the attention of Aragorn who was running next to Legolas, sword drawn and swinging menacingly at the Orcs preventing them from approaching further. His expression was of open surprise as his mouth gaped wide at the sight of the severely injured red head once again conscious and now clinging tightly to Legolas's arm. He glanced up at Legolas to see the same shock on the Elves face, it had been but 10 minutes since they had left the tomb and none had thought she would awaken until they reached Lothlorien and the help of its Lady. Tearing his gaze away, Aragorn returned his focus to finding a path out of the mines and away from the Orcs.

Legolas felt a small hand grip his arm tightly as he once again looked down to Kezia, she was pale, bloody and shaking. Even through his clothing he could feel the heat rolling off the woman who looked like she was burning from fever as her hair stuck to her sweat dampened forehead.

"_I will protect you, my life will have ended before they can touch you_" he murmured next to her ear, his arms tightening once more around her. Her eyes flicked up to meet his intense stare and the fear in her eyes disappeared as she held his gaze.

"I know" she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder, his eyes widened at her response he wasn't expecting to his elvish promise.

"_You can understand me?_"

She didn't respond but groaned in pain, her breath hissing from her lips as she was jostled slightly as he ran.

"Bear with it my friend we will get you aid soon" he said but was quickly brought to a halt by Aragorn. Looking up he saw they were now completely surrounded, unable to draw his weapon he stepped backwards to the centre of the groups circle next to Frodo.

"Put me down" she mumbled into his chest "you can't fight holding me"

"Lassy, is that you?" came Gimli's rough voice full of surprise "How is that possible?"

"Focus Gimli, we are a man down and need to fight our way out" Aragorn's stern voice shouted over the roars of the Orcs.

"That's why you should put me down" she said louder lifting her head off Legolas's chest looking him directly in the eyes. "I will not be the burden that gets everyone killed for my own inadequacies" she stated firmly her eyes never wavering from his.

"Can you even stand?" he asked, his voice barely audible over the shrieking Orc's. He saw the hesitation in her face before she slowly nodded, he watched as she clenched her jaw in determination and began to push away from him. Releasing his hold on the woman reluctantly he lowered her legs to the floor allowing her to stand upright, steadying her as she swayed drastically attempting to keep her legs from buckling underneath her he saw she was grimacing in pain.

"Stay behind me" he said to her, watching as she nodded her face ashen, taking her hand for a moment he gently squeezed it "I will get you out of these infernal mine Kezia, on my word I promise you this." Not waiting for her reaction he released her hand and turned his back on her drawing his bow. He felt her trembling hand clench on the back of his tunic as she held on to keep herself upright. Forcing himself to focus he returned his gaze to the Orcs who had surrounded them. They were jeering leaping forward then back immediately before the fellowship could do any damage, Legolas felt his jaw clench in anger at their taunting but refused to release an arrow which he knew would break the stalemate that had happened.

Suddenly a loud bellow echoed through the chamber and an ominous orange glow appeared at the far end. There was a moment of complete silence before the orcs shrieked and then rapidly began to retreat back to their holes. Gimli smirked, laughing loudly as he swung his axe after the fleeing Orcs only Aragorn's hand landing firmly on the dwarves shoulder prevented him from giving chase to the vermin of the mine. Halting in his tracks the dwarf turned to question the man stopping short when he saw the grim look on both Aragorn's and Gandalfs face.

"What new devilry is this?" Boromir voice broke the trance the fellowship seemed to have fallen into staring at the glow that was growing brighter by the second.

"A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world" Gandalf paused before continuing "This foe is beyond any of you… Run!"

The fellowship didn't need telling twice and began to run, Kezia barely had time to blink before she once again found herself in the arms of Legolas who despite his care to try and limit the movement of her injury couldn't help but gasp as pain shot through her back. She felt her eyelids begin to flutter shut as the darkness encroached on her vision.

"Try to stay awake Kezia, I know it is difficult but you must try" Legolas said, his gaze barely leaving her face to look where he was running, as a result he nearly ran straight into Boromir who had nearly ran off the path into a chasm. Jolting to a sudden stop he heard Kezia's hiss of pain as he had to quickly drop her legs so he could reach out and grab Boromir to prevent him from falling. A grunt and a nod of thanks was all the Gondorian had time for before they were once again fleeing down a narrow staircase. Kezia barely contained her cry of pain as she was scooped up once more, the open wound across her back screaming in protest at the sharp movement. Suddenly she was aware the fellowship had once more ground to a halt, forcing her eyes open with what felt like a herculean effort she saw they had come to a staircase that had crumbled away leaving a sizable gap before they resumed.

"What are we … No don't you dare" she shrieked just before Legolas leapt nimbly across the gap landing smoothly on the other side. She knew she must look ridiculous, her mouth gaping mid scream, eyes bugged out staring at the elf who was placing her gently down on the floor.

"Breathe Kezia" he murmured before turning away to help the rest of the group cross the gap. The small section of staircase quickly became crowded as the others began to join her. Merry and Pippin were right next to her as they watched Gimli attempt to leap across on his own, as more of the staircase crumbled the group moved back, Kezia shuffling awkwardly using her hands to scoot backwards. Hearing a sharp gasp to her left she looked up to see Pippin had stepped too far and was now pinwheeling his arms desperately to regain his balance. She saw the panic in his eyes as he lost the battle and began to fall. Without thinking she lunged forwards towards the edge of the narrow staircase in an attempt to grab the falling hobbit her back screaming as she twisted and stretched. For a heart stopping moment her hand passed endlessly through the air with no resistance until it slapped into the arm of Pippin. Grasping onto it firmly she could still feel her body sliding across the rough stone as momentum and the additional weight of the hobbit pulled her further over the edge. Finally, she stopped by digging her bare toes into the cracks of the stone shredding her skin in the process. Her entire torso was now dangling over the chasm, one arm attempting to brace herself against the edge and find some purchase to pull them back up, her other arm coated in blood from her injury grasping onto Pippin who was swinging precariously above the chasm.

Neither of them said anything as they desperately clung on to each other but she could feel him slowly sliding from her grasp. Merry appeared at her side and futilely tried to reach down to help his friend but with his short stature he barely reached to where Kezia's elbow was, disappearing Kezia knew he had gone to alert the others. A sudden slip from Pippin resulted in Kezia abandoning her attempt to try and steady them and instead use her other arm to try and grip the hobbit as well. She heard herself cry out as heat seared up her back from the sword wound and her feet began to lose purchase on the rock as they slid forward once more. Feeling a hand snake around her ankle she felt herself stop immediately as it pulled her backwards, Boromir appeared next to her reaching down to grab Pippin and pull him back up. The hobbit looked truly terrified as his feet were placed back on the ground and for a few seconds he stood there legs shaking clinging to Boromir who patted his shoulder in comfort before he looked down at the red head who lay there panting.

His mouth dropped open as he watched the bloody gash across her shoulder and back begin to heal up before his very eyes.

"That's not possible" he murmured as he knelt next to Kezia whose wound now looked several days old as the skin knitted back together.

"Milady, how are you doing this?" he asked his hand hovering over the pink scar tissue. When he got no answer he gently pushed on her shoulder to roll her over. His brow instantly furrowing as he saw the sweat drop off her forehead, placing his hand to her face he quickly withdrew it due to immense heat she was radiating.

"Your burning up"

Her response was a weak chuckle "I know but thanks for the update". Groaning she tried to sit up and Boromir moved forward to assist her.

"Allow me to carry you Milady, you cannot travel in this condition"

"I actually feel somewhat better than I did so I'm sure I will manage" she responded stubbornly but after a few moments of attempting to stand up on her own she looked up sheepishly at Boromir who looked both concerned and amused at her feeble attempts.

"Ok you can stop looking so smug and help me up" she mumbled reaching her hand towards Boromir who pulled her to her feet, his arm snaking around her waist as he brought her to his side to steady her.

"We must make for the bridge" Gandalf said from the front of the group closest to the stairs and with that there was a bustle of movement as they all crammed towards a passage. Boromir's grip tightened as they was pushed towards the entrance of the passage way trying to shield Kezia from the brunt of it, however it did not miss the eyes of Legolas whose gaze hardened as he saw Boromir pulling Kezia close to his side. A wave of anger washed over him but his dark thoughts stopped when Aragorn's hand landed on his shoulder, his concerned face blocking his view of Kezia and Boromir.

"_Legolas we must move" _He said his eyes flicking between the elf and Boromir who was guiding Kezia into the passage, the animosity in Legolas eyes vanished as quickly as it had come. It wasn't hard for Aragorn to figure out the cause of the sudden change in his friends disposition, weather Legolas would admit it or not he was somewhat taken with the red head to the point where he was jealous from the simple action of another helping the object of his attention. If they weren't fleeing for their lives Aragorn would have found it somewhat amusing that the usually stoic elf's downfall was a feisty human from another world. Banishing these thoughts as they reached a long narrow bridge the Fellowship raced across with what speed they could muster. Suddenly Aragorn was aware he had passed Gandalf who had stopped in the middle of the bridge allowing the rest of the Fellowship to reach the other side as he barred the Balrog for crossing the bridge.

Kezia's mouth gaped as she watched him stand on the bridge facing off against what she could only describe as a firey demon from hell, complete with horns and a whip.

"What the hell is he doing" she yelled over the roar of the Balrog.

"Milady stay here" Boromir ignored her question as he lunged forward to grab onto the hobbits who were in the process of trying to run back across the bridge to Gandalf.

Kezia could only watch from the side as Gandalf broke the bridge using his staff throwing the Balrog into the chasm but whatever relief she had momentarily felt vanished as a whip wrapped round the wizard's legs pulling him to the edge of the bridge.

"No!" she screamed as she lurched forward back onto the bridge only to be intercepted by Legolas who pulled her back off the unstable bridge murmuring into her ear but she was only focused on Gandalf who was slipping further and further off the bridge. She watched Aragorn run and grab Frodo who also had run onto the bridge in an attempt to get to Gandalf.

The wizard looked up and Kezia saw defeat in his eyes and once again went to try and get back onto the bridge only for Legolas to tighten his hold around her waist.

"You cannot go Kezia, it is too unsafe" he murmured in apology as the redhead struggled in his grasp. Stilling she looked back to Gandalf as he gazed back at the fellowship.

"Fly you fools" he whispered before he released his hold on the bridge and fell into the chasm. She could not help but scream as she watched in horror as he disappeared into the blackness and out of sight.

She did not recall moving but the next thing she was aware of was a blinding light and cool fresh air swirling her red hair in front of her. They were out of the mines at last but she could not rejoice as she had hoped they would, instead the fellowship seemed to fall to their knees, finding rocks to sit or lie on in complete silence. She felt Legolas guide her to a rock to sit but she didn't take a seat, instead she turned to look at him. His face was one of shock and hurt, he looked completely bewildered at what had just happened, before she knew it her arms were around him as she embraced him trying to give some comfort. He stiffened momentarily in surprise before relaxing in her arms and returning her gesture. After a few seconds he realised his hands were where her injury should have been but only soft skin met his palms. Pulling away he noted Kezias confused look as he spun her around to stare at her now healed back. Only a thin pale pink line was visible instead of a raw open wound that had been there just minutes before, so entranced in this he didn't notice his hand was tracing along the scar on her back.

"How …"

"Legolas, get them up" Aragorns voice cut across the silence breaking him from his trance, not before he noticed her shiver into his touch. Quickly she jerked away from his hand at Aragorns voice, she turned to face him but her eyes didn't meet his as he looked once more at her emotionless face. Words would never be able to convey how much it vexed him to know she was hiding her emotions from him.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir argued with Aragorn as he consoled Gimli.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." he insisted leaving no room for argument before turning to Kezia, "We only have time for a rudimental dressing of your wound."

"There is no need" Legolas cut in before she had the chance to respond, "She has healed remarkably fast again"

"That should not be possible" Aragorn stated walking over to inspect Kezia's shoulder and back. He was silent as he briefly looked over her scar, touching it briefly before commenting "You are still running a very high fever, ideally I would have you rest but we cannot afford that luxury right now."

"Other than that I feel as fit as a fiddle, so do not worry yourself so much we have other concerns which take priority" she said turning to face him, her face still void of emotion.

"We will travel in haste, if you require aid you must tell us" he said forcefully, "All being well we should reach Lothlórien by dusk today." With that he turned around and began to move away from the group leaving them follow behind.

Kezia was aware of Legolas walking beside her but could not meet his gaze which had not left her since their exit from the mines. The feeling of his hand on her back sent heated sparks through her which rivalled the burning fire from her fever. To say she didn't enjoy the contact would have been a lie but she could not contemplate anything further as she was but a visitor to this world and with any hope the lady of Lothlórien would be able to help her back to her own world. That thought spun around in her head as she realised that if she left she would be saying farewell to her companions who would be continuing on their dangerous quest to save this world, and she would be returning back to her life of complete safety. She began to feel guilty that she had been so consumed with her own plans to return that she had not considered the fellowship. It had only been a few short weeks but she had grown close to them, happily calling them friends, a luxury she did not have in her own world, often people only wanted her friendship to gain status. But here, in the wilderness fraught with perils only true bonds of friendship could be forged as they trusted each other with their lives. Could she really forsake them so easily, but what could she offer them to help. So far she had only been a burden to their already difficult task.

"Quickly, into the woods" Aragorn called as he ran across a grassy meadow into the treeline, she had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she had taken no notice of their surroundings. The rocky side of the mountains had given way into lush fields of vibrant green grass that framed the entrance to the woods.

Looking into its depths she felt her spine tingle as if she was being watched. As she passed under the eaves of the trees she felt the burning heat flare even higher. She gasped in shock and stumbled forwards, unable to stop the cry of pain leaving her lips. Legolas was at her side in an instant, keeping her upright as her body slumped her muscles unable to keep her upright a moment longer.

"Kezia speak to me, what is wrong? …. Kezia!" She could hear Legolas frantic voice calling her but she was unable to form any words, so consumed she was in the burning heat. When Aragorns blurred form appeared in front of her she realised that tears were streaming down her face. She felt cool hands cup her face and a muffled exclamation shortly followed at the heat she was radiating.

"Come we must get her to the lady" Aragorn stated concern evident in his voice, looking to Legolas who was gripping Kezia tightly he saw the elf nod as her gently lifted the woman into her arms.

"Whats wrong with her?" Pippin asked Aragorn as soon as they started moving again. Aragorn was first concern was getting her to aid as quickly as possible and was not going to answer until he noticed the rest of the fellowship waiting for his response.

"I know not what ails her, an unnatural heat has claimed her for some time now, but its intensity has drastically increased. In her current condition if she does not receive treatment from the elves in the next few hours she will be lost to us."

"Then let us hurry" Merry responded marching forward as quickly as his little legs could carry him, followed shortly by Pippin.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…and to think we have to entrust Kezia's wellbeing unto such a person, it is not wise" Gimli stated gruffly to Frodo and Sam.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox! … Oh!"

So troubled was Legolas over the barely conscious woman in his arms he had not noticed the fellowship walking into the ambush of the guard until it was too late. But even as Gimli began to complain and mutter about the hospitality of Elves, Legolas pushed passed both him and the guard that had had there bows trained on his every movement. Stopping in front of the Captain, he skipped all elven formalities of greetings.

"_You must let us pass, this woman is in need of healing treatment."_

"_Legolas Thranduilion you are welcome into the domain of the lady of light but your companions can go no further…the woman included"_

"_She needs your lady's help"_

"_I cannot let her pass, she is unknown to us, yourself and Aragorn of the Dúnedain may continue but the rest must remain here"_

"_She is unknown to all but us!" _Legolas snarled.

"_It is my duty to protect the borders of this realm" _was the only response he was given. Legolas was about to force his way forward when Aragorn intervened, all of them ignoring Gimli's complaint about speaking in a language the rest could understand.

"_Haldir, she is no threat we seek your protection and aid" _Aragorn tried to reason.

"_You claim to be no threat yet you bring a great evil here" _Haldir stated looking to Frodo who was stood with the rest of the fellowship awaiting the Elves verdict.

"_The road we have travelled is fell, if you refuse us not only will she, an innocent die but you have resigned us all to our death!" _Aragorn argued

Haldir glared at the accusation but did not respond, seeing the hesitation in the elf Legolas pressed again.

"_Please, she is failing as we wait here"_

Glancing down at the woman he studied her for a brief moment taking in her hissing breath and trembling form before nodding.

"_Follow me" _was all he said before turning on his heel and marching off. The rest of the Fellowship wasted no time falling into step behind the elf glad to once again be moving closer to safety.

As the group moved closer to Caras Galadhon the worse Kezia's condition got, her small frame trembling heavily as she faded in and out of consciousness. As they crested a hill that provided a view of the elven city Kezia shuddered before releasing a shrill scream that echoed through the forest. Haldir immediately went to the aid Legolas who was trying to support the redhead woman whose entire body was spasming violently, as he reached them the woman stilled her whole body ridged. He pressed his hand to the womans forehead and immediately recoiled at the terrible heat that she was expelling, taking note of her laboured breathing. He glanced at Legolas nodding to the elf.

"You may go ahead, take her directly to the healing halls someone will aid you there"

Legolas did not even answer as he took off running with the woman in his arms.

"_You have our thanks" _Aragorn said, inclining his head in gratitude.

"_The Prince seems rather protective of the woman … who is she?"_

"_She is a precious comrade to us all, her illness is a pressing concern to all here" _

"_That was very vague and diplomatic answer" _Haldir stated his arching his brow before he continued to lead the fellowship into the Elven city.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, as always reviews are always welcome, it's really encouraging to see people are enjoying reading it. **

**x Enjoy the festive season everyone x - dreaming-world**


	11. Chapter 11

Kezia felt as if she were being burnt from the inside out, a heat radiating from her chest with such intensity she was certain she was ablaze. Forcing her eyes open from when she had screwed them shut in pain, she was blinded by the light that filtered through the tree canopy above. Slowly she became aware that she was moving with speed through the woods, clutched tightly in Legolas's arms.

Why were they still moving, didn't he know it burned her with every step he took? She tried to voice this to make him stop but a scream forced its way out instead of words. Legolas halted as she began to writhe in his grip forcing him to stop so he would not drop her.

"Stay with me Kezia" he ordered "We are almost there"

She tried to shake her head, not wanting to go any further into the woods, this place was making the pain worse she was certain of it.

"We must get you aid" Legolas said understanding her unspoken wish but ignoring it as he began to move forward again. Instantly Kezia started to claw at her chest where the heat was becoming unbearable, glancing down at her his eyes widened as they saw the sapphire necklace she wore shining brightly as if it contained light within it. The skin on her chest surrounding the necklace had blue spidery veins extending out from the gem, the pattern not unlike a poisoning symptom. Halting again he placed her gently on the floor so he could remove the offending item which he was now convinced contained malevolent magic. As his finger brushed the surface of the gem he received a startling electric shock from the stone and then a searing heat burnt his fingertip causing him to flinch away. Gritting his teeth he attempted again to remove the jewellery, the second he touched the gem the heat returned full force but he refused to relinquish his grip on the stone. He was determined to stop Kezia's torment even if it meant he would suffer as well. He attempted to lift the necklace off her but was surprised when the item would not budge. He flexed his fingers to try and gain purchase on the gem but no matter what angle he tried or the force he put into his efforts, the necklace remained glued to the redhead.

Kezia could feel Legolas straining to pull something from her chest where the heat centred but with each attempt the intensity of blaze stoked higher until she released a scream when he but some force behind his tugging. His actions stopped immediately and she saw his blurred face appear just above her.

"Forgive me Kezia but I must remove it, it is causing this illness you suffer from" he spoke quietly to her, his cool breath brushing against her face was a welcome change from the heat. She shuddered at the sudden change in temperature and Legolas briefly swept aside strands of her scarlet hair that clung to her sweat dampened face.

"Please bear with the pain, I shall remove it as swiftly as I can" he said, his eyes pleading and offering silent apologies for her discomfort.

Moving back to resume his task, he quickly withdrew his knife on the far side of Kezia so she would not panic seeing the blade. Pressing the blade lightly to her chest he attempted to slip the blade under the gem to pry it loose, when he had no progress he was hesitant to apply anymore pressure least he injure the woman further. Seeing her eyes start to flutter close again, he made the decision and added more force to his actions, the second he did so he received another electric shock this one far stronger than the first. As the current travelled up his arm, his hand spasmed, releasing the blade which landed silently on the forest floor. Staring at this hand in shock he went to retrieve the blade but was halted by the appearance of the three elves into the clearing. Before he could even speak the group split to reveal the Lady of Light moving swiftly towards him. He briefly out of respect bowed his head, his hand moving over his heart.

"_Forgive my lack of formalities My Lady, but we are in desperate need of your aid, she is failing fast"_

"_Fear not Legolas Thrandullion, though her flame is now but embers it can be ignited once more"_

Placing a gentle hand on Kezia's forehead she murmured words to quiet for even his keen hearing to pick up. He watched as Kezia became still, a look of peace forming on her wearied face. Suddenly two of the elves appeared next to Kezia, placing a stretcher on the floor they gently lifted her onto it. Picking it up they moved swiftly away from Legolas who went to follow but stopped when he felt a hand rest lightly on his shoulder. Turning, he looked at the Lady of Light who smiled gently at him before speaking.

"_Rest now Legolas Thrandullion, you are near exhaustion from your travels. I will send word of her condition as soon as there is change. Thavron will escort you to your encampment, your companions will be arriving soon."_

With that she turned and left leaving no room for argument. As much as Legolas hated to leave the redheads side he realised the truth of the Lady of Lights words. There was nothing he could presently do and the fellowship would be hoping for news when they arrived. The sooner received the Lady's treatment the better. Sighing heavily he turned to face the elf named Thavron who had been waiting patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

Seeing him ready to go , Thavron gestured to his left and proceeded to lead Legolas through the forest to where they would be staying. Legolas only hoped they would be able to rest here for a while, he truly felt weary to his core and if his condition was as such he could only imagine how the rest of the fellowship was fairing.

* * *

He had no idea how long he had sat in the empty camp lost in his thoughts but he was startled when he saw the fellowship make its way into the clearing. He quickly swallowed the feeling of panic he felt upon seeing them, he had hoped for news of Kezia before they arrived but he had heard naught.

Walking towards the group he raised a hand in greeting to the tired group. Aragorn was the only one who could muster the energy to return the gesture.

"She is receiving aid from the Lady, we are to await news" he said quickly to the group as they gathered around.

"We were informed when we arrived, the Lady said she has no news of import yet but to not lose hope, and in her words and skill I shall place my trust" Aragorn said patting Legolas on the shoulder before moving past to relief himself of his weapons and pack.

The rest of the evening was spent in relative silence as the group seemed to come to terms with all that had befallen their group. The injury and illness of Kezia was enough cause for most of them to keep to themselves but added to the loss of Gandalf falling in the mine the fellowship was grieving. The silence only broke when the air began to fill with the mournful voices of the elves singing a lament to Gandalf. It was enough to bring tears to the eyes of the companions, even to those who did not understand the language the meaning was clear.

Several more hours passed with still no news and Legolas grew more impatient by the second. Most of the group had fallen into deep slumber exhausted from their travels.

"_Calm yourself my friend, we have been here but a few short hours and you are already wearing a path into ground with your constant pacing." _Aragorn spoke quietly to the elf so as not to disturb the others much needed rest.

"_We should have heard something by now" _Legolas snapped, his worry and weariness causing the lapse in his normal stoic façade.

"_News will come when there is some, surely at this point no news is a good sign, a sign that she is fighting and winning against her ailment." _Aragorn calmly replied in an attempt to placate the anxious elf.

Sighing heavily Legolas pinched the bridge of his nose as he exhaled. "_Forgive me my friend, I have no excuse for my rash behaviour"_

"_You worry for her, it is only natural." _Aragorn paused long enough for the Legolas to turn and face him with a raised eyebrow at his sudden silence. _"You have … grown quite close to her, have you not?" _Aragorn tried subtly to brooch the subject which had occupied his mind often recently.

Frowning at the sudden change in direction of the conversation Legolas paused before answering "_I would count her as a friend, do you not also?"_

"_Aye I do … " _Aragorn trailed off as he struggled to find the correct words. "_I just, … I do not think it is advisable to pursue for something more given her circumstances …" _he trailed off once more.

The silence that followed his words was almost deafening but Aragorn did not break it allowing time for Legolas to think upon what he just said.

"_I would agree with you …" _Legolas said after several minutes had passed, his words causing Aragorn to almost sigh in relief that the Elf shared his thoughts, it was short lived. "… _If not for the ache and loss I feel at the absence of her company."_

Aragorn looked up sharply at those words, Legolas looked just as shocked at his admission as Aragorn felt.

"_Surely you are not saying? … Is she?" _

"_If not for this feeling I would never have considered it … she is human"_

"_So there is no sign"_

"_Not that I am aware of" _Legolas sighed heavily again before slowly sitting down next the ranger. "_I will confess, I am at a loss … I had never thought it would be a human"_

"_You do know how to pick them, not only a human but one from another realm … you certainly didn't make it easy for yourself"_

"_You know better than many I have no control in this"_

"_I know, it is a destined path chosen by the Valar for all of the Eldar, I also know that as a human it is possible to be on the receiving end of such a blessing"_

At this revelation Legolas looked up in surprise before a wide grin appeared on his face.

"_Arwen" _ he received a nod in return.

"_I could think of no better match my friend"_

He did not miss the brief smile that flickered across the rangers face nor the flicker of great sadness that shadowed it. Before he could press for information Aragorn cut in.

"_If after such interaction with Kezia there is no sign then surely that means it is not fated to be"_

"_You may be right my friend, I just cannot explain this sensation"_

"_It just shows that she is truly a friend to you, after all considering our travels it is only natural to forge strong bonds of kinship."_

Nothing more was said for several minutes until Aragorn moved to stand up, _"Come and rest Legolas, we need to rebuild our strength our journey leads beyond this peaceful haven. Take respite while we can, I'm sure in the morn there will be news."_

Nodding in response Legolas did as he was bid and lay down to rest, his eyes scanning the constellations peeking through the foliage of the forest until he passed into a gentle and welcome oblivion.

The next morning as soon as the sun first started to filter through the green canopy Legolas was up and finding anything around camp to keep his mind occupied. He was a little ashamed to admit he almost pounced on Thavron when he appeared later that morning. Had not the entire fellowship been awake at that point he was fairly certain he would have done just that, instead he approached the Elf calmly in comparison to Merry and Pippin who surged forwards immediately bombarding Thavron with continuous questions.

"Calm your troubled minds young masters, I come with news from her Ladyship. She has asked me to inform you that your companion has received treatment throughout the night and is responding well."

"When can we see her?" Pippin immediately asked, a question Legolas dearly wanted to know the answer to also.

"It is not possible yet young Master, the Lady Kezia is yet to gain consciousness. It may be some time before you can visit her."

At this news the hobbits seem to slump losing all energy.

"But you are sure the lassy is well?" Gimli's rough voice called across the clearing at the same time a Boromir spoke up.

"What ails her so that she remains unconscious even after treatment?"

"The Lady tended to your friend personally, it is only a matter of time before she recovers and awakens. As for the cause for her condition I am afraid the Lady provide me with no information regarding this matter. You will be updated should there be any changes." With that said Thavron bowed to the group and took his leave quickly preventing any further questioning.

The group was silent for a minute before Aragorn spoke.

"It is good news that she will recover, we should take heart in that knowledge and await for her return to us"

"I still don't get why we can't visit her" complained Pippin as he walked back towards fire with Merry by his side. "Surely she would be happy that we are there even if she isn't awake yet"

"Well that would terrify me Pip if the very first thing that I woke up to was you face" Merry chipped in before exclaiming in pain as Pippin punched his arm. The hobbits antics brought a smile to the fellowships faces as they settled down to eat breakfast.

"_See my friend, good news was worth the wait" _Aragorn spoke quietly to Legolas.

"_Somewhat vague on detail was it not?"_

"_Still it was good news, I am sure the Lady will provide the details as soon as she is able"_

Legolas did not respond and walked off towards the training grounds. Shaking his head Aragorn sighed, part of him was amused by how the feisty redhead had managed to get under the elven prince skin. Legolas always had a tough exterior which prevented many from getting close, whilst he was pleased for his friend's new bond he was still concerned considering the nature of their conversation the previous evening.

Whilst he was certain that Kezia would have shown the sign already if what Legolas had suggested was true a small doubt remained in his mind. She was from another realm, would the same rules of the Valar apply to her. Shaking his head he felt the keen sting of Gandalf's loss, the wise wizard would have been able to put his mind at ease with the endless knowledge he seemed to possess. On second thoughts Aragorn changed his mind, Gandalf would have hinted and spun them in riddles but never providing the full answer. It was a quality that both endeared the wizard to Aragorn yet infuriated him no end. Standing up Aragorn also moved away from the group to explore the wonders Lothlórien.

* * *

Kezia felt as if she was floating, where ever she was it was peaceful. She was surrounded by a white light which warmed her skin. She felt comfortable. Safe.

… Safe … from what?

What was it that she had been scared of?

She couldn't quite remember, her memories all seemed vague and blurry. But she didn't mind, it was so tranquil here, she would have time later to try to remember.

* * *

She didn't know how much time had passed before she slowly began to gain some semblance of thought, she was still floating in the endless white light but she felt like she was missing something… important … vital. No matter how hard she tried to recall what had happened for her to get here everything remained infuriatingly out of focus. She started to struggle, to try and gain some control but the more she did so the warmer the light got until it was too hot for comfort. The sudden increase in heat sparked something within her a memory … the sensation of excruciating pain, a face, a pair of piercing blue eyes gazing down at her, concern and worry evident. She saw lips move but heard no words, it was frustrating beyond belief.

As she continued to struggle to find her way back to consciousness she heard a voice float through the light.

"_Be calm young one, do not fear the light for it is part of you" _the voice belonged to a woman and within it Kezia could sense power and kindness.

She slowed her rapidly beating heart, breathing deeply whilst willing herself to relax. Slowly her muscles began to release their built up tension.

"_You shall awaken when it is time, for now rest, all is well"_

Upon hearing those words, Kezia felt an overwhelming tiredness seep into her and she obeyed the voice, allowing her eyes to drift shut.

* * *

When she next came to awareness she no longer felt as if she was drifting endlessly. She felt firmly grounded like she was lying on something comfortable. She felt the warmth again but this time it was no longer unbearable hot, just a pleasant heat.

Realising that she now had control over her body her eyes flew open and she immediately shrieked and slammed them shut again. The light that had burst through her eyelids burnt, an overwhelming constellation of colours had burst out of the light searing her eyes. She felt tears stream down her face from the smarting organs. As she tried to not sob out loud she felt a gentle hand rest on her head, brushing her hair out of her face.

"_Shhh, young one, fear not it is nought but the light of day. Try again and allow your eyes to truly see the wonders of this world" _ the female voice spoke again.

After a few moments Kezia cautiously began to open one eyelid, only a slight amount to allow her eyes to become accustom to the brightness. After several eye watering minutes, she was able to open her eyes fully, it took a second for her vision to snap into focus and when it did she couldn't help but gasp.

Her eyes sight had never been bad but now she could help but feel she was practically blind in comparison to what she was seeing. She gazed around her in wonder, admiring the sharpness and depth of her vision. She had no idea how long she had spent gazing a small spectrals of dust which floated in the breeze, something she had never seen before but now was amazed at the colours each one held. Slowly she became aware of another presence in the room, completely forgetting that someone had been speaking to her. Turning her head, she saw a beautiful woman, garbed in a flowing white gown with golden blonde hair that if she was inclined to poetry she would compare it to the sun, so bright it was in colour.

The woman gave her an encouraging smile but Kezia could see in her eyes the twinkle of amusement, not that she could blame her considering she had just been sat there gawping a floating dust… not the best first impression.

"_Welcome to Lothlórien Kezia of England, you have travelled far and through many trials, please be at peace for none may enter my realm without permission" _The woman said, her voice was deep yet still feminine and sounded like the voice who spoke to her whilst she was unconscious.

Smiling in response she replied, _"Thank you, and I apologise for what I am guessing was a somewhat dramatic entrance considering I have no memory of arriving"_

The woman chuckled _"Indeed, it has been many years since there has been such an uproar at the border. Legolas Thrandullion would not be swayed from his urgent task of getting you aid."_

Hearing that Kezia immediately felt guilty, once again she had caused trouble for the group _"He's not in any trouble, is he? It was because I had this hideous fever and I'm fairly certain I passed out and …" _She paused when she saw the smile on the woman's face "_You know all this already don't you?"_ she queried.

"_It was I who treated you, I am Galadriel, the lady and guardian of the golden woods"_

"_You have my thanks and gratitude Lady Galadriel, I know not what it was that ailed me so but I am most grateful for your aid and healing" _Kezia said, humbly bowing her head in gratitude, for she knew she would be long dead if she had not received help.

Galadriel raised her hand as if to wave away Kezia's thanks, _"You required no healing treatment, just a guide for your journey into the light"_

"_Ohhh, so that was all real … I thought I was having fever induced hallucinations – where I am from one only goes into the light when they are on deaths door – so I was trying very hard to avoid that I'm guessing that wasn't helpful"_

Galadriel didn't respond immediately but her smile broadened.

"_That would explain your continuous resistance."_

Kezia chuckled slightly embarrassed that she had unknowingly made trouble for someone who was trying to aid her.

"_So, if I did not need healing treatment what was wrong with me?"_

For the first time since speaking to the Lady of Light Kezia noticed her smile diminish as her face took on a more serious expression, not a sign that she felt boded well.

"_You required no healing as you had already healed by the time you entered our borders, what I aided you in was your transition into this realm."_

Kezia felt thoroughly confused at that statement, sure she knew that she was healing ridiculously fast so that wasn't a surprise to her however considering that she had been in Middle Earth for several weeks a 'transition' now seemed a little bit delayed.

"_I don't understand, what do you mean by transition?"_

Seeing the confusion on her face Galadriel stood from the chair next to Kezia's bed and moved to a beautiful oak carved oak chest of drawers, collecting something from its surface.

"_I believe you will find it easier if you were to see it with your own eyes"_

Her words sent a spike of nervous icy fear down Kezia's spine, swallowing nervously she reached out to take the mirror for Galadriel's outstretched hand. Raising it slowly she realised she was holding her breath, releasing it a big puff she looked up into the mirror.

She almost laughed at how nervous she was when she realised she saw nothing immediately concerning in the mirror but just as a chuckle was about to burst from her lips, she noticed the first of many changes.

Whilst her appearance looked the same at first glance after pausing for a moment she began to see some differences. Her skin had always been pale due to her red head complexion but now it seemed to glow as if radiating some hidden light, her skin had none of its typical blemishes and felt impossibly smooth and soft to the touch. She could see each vibrant hue and shade of her scarlet hair which framed her face in soft waves, only now she noticed it had almost doubled in length, reaching almost to her hip. Her cheek bones now seemed to be significantly more angular, sweeping gracefully upward and her sapphire blue eyes seemed larger under high arching eyebrows.

Whilst each change was only small the combined effect was completely unnerving, it was like she was looking at herself but a sculptured version instead of who she truly was. Glancing up at to Galadriel she was about to ask exactly what the hell had happened for her to change in such a way, when instead the Lady gestured for her to look once again in the mirror.

Turning her gaze back to the mirror she watched in the reflection as Galadriel gently brushed her hair back revealing a sight that had her mind reeling and her jaw hitting the floor.

Staring at the image she tentatively reached up to ensure it was no trick of her mind but one sharp tug and a yelp later she had but one conclusion which she squeaked out louder than she anticipated.

"_I'm a bloody elf!"_

* * *

**Hope you liked the update, it was a long time coming I know!**

**As always -_Review _and let me know what you think :)**

**Until next time - _dreaming-world x _**


End file.
